O preço do amor
by Siy Simon
Summary: Virgínia Potter,viúva,descobre-se empobrecida.Sua única esperança de socorro é o visconde Malfoy,o homem que a amara e abandonou-a 7 anos atrás.Sugerindo um casamento de conveniência,Virgínia fica horrorizada quando Draco propõe que ela seja sua amante.
1. Prólogo

_**PRÓLOGO**_

— Estou implorando para que me escute senhor! – um rapaz alto e forte, cabelo num tom loiro platinado, olhos cinza, lábios finos e traços firmes, mas delicados, trajava roupas finas, embora estivessem um pouco desgastadas.

— Saia! Não tenho mais nada a dizer ou ouvir. - O homem ruivo e frágil, já de alguma idade, bem vestido e sério, deu as costas ao visitante.

— Vai me ouvir! - A determinação obrigou o cavalheiro mais velho a virar-se.

O alarme estampado nos olhos azuis e fracos provocou um sorriso sardônico no jovem loiro que suplicava. Os rumores sobre a luta haviam alcançado os ouvidos do velho homem e o tolo, amedrontado, julgava-o capaz de agredir um homem com o triplo de sua idade.

— Por favor, permita que eu fale com sua filha antes de sair… - Ele disse contendo a ira. Mantinha a voz firme, porém baixa.

— Minha filha está em Londres com a tia. — A informação foi anunciada com um triunfo gelado. — Ela parecia não ter consciência de seu verdadeiro caráter, mas agora já a informei sobre seus revoltantes hábitos e sua repugnante moral. Além do mais, ela conhece seus deveres filiais.

Os olhos cinza e confiantes mantinham cativos os olhos azuis e apagados. Os lábios mais jovens formavam uma linha comprimida e tensa que enfatizava o poder das mandíbulas rigidamente cerradas.

Num momento instintivo, o pai da jovem recuou alguns passos. Conhecia sua reputação de homem perigoso. Oh, ouvira cada detalhe das maledicências sórdidas espalhadas por toda a região, e sabia que não devia desafiar inimigo tão inescrupuloso. Mas era impossível disfarçar o desprezo, e finalmente o sentimento foi traído por um sussurro gelado:

— Tem a ousadia de vir até aqui e oferecer-se para minha filha. Você? O filho de um visconde falido, um rapaz sem perspectivas ou riqueza para recomendá-lo? Você, um homem envolvido com jogo, prostitutas e confusões… e de origem reprovável? Se seus pais caíssem mortos na rua, nem mesmo os abutres se interessariam pelos corpos. — Sabia que havia ido longe demais. Por isso calou-se, temendo a reação do adversário.

Um sorriso gelado distendeu os lábios do jovem, e isso aterrorizou ainda mais o pai de sua pretendida.

— Saia antes que eu chame Hagrid para expulsá-lo. - As palavras emergiram num sussurro estrangulado.

A ameaça causou apenas uma leve elevação nas sobrancelhas claras e bem desenhadas. Mesmo assim, ele respondeu com voz contida:

— Tenho consciência, senhor, de que no momento não possuo nada a oferecer. Mas em dois meses terei muito mais. Estou negociando vários acordos e contratos e as perspectivas são favoráveis. Posso levantar fundos consideráveis através de fontes privadas…

— Acha que pode comprar minha filha?

Era impossível continuar contendo a ira causada pelo desprezo e pelas acusações injustas. Exasperado, o rapaz virou-se para sair, mas parou antes de deixar o aposento. Olhos cinza e frios encontraram o rosto do dono da casa.

— Eu sei que posso — ele disse. Em seguida, saiu e fechou a porta.


	2. Chapter 1

_**CAPÍTULO I**_

— Prometa Virgínia! — O sussurro fraco obrigou Virgínia Potter a aproximar a cabeça do marido.

A mão magra e pálida dele tremia sobre seus cabelos ruivos.

— Prometa que vai escrever e informá-lo. Quero que faça isso agora… neste minuto.

— Quieto! Você mesmo poderá escrever quando se sentir melhor. — Virgínia fechou os olhos castanhos para esconder as lágrimas.

Reconhecendo a inutilidade do conforto, ela se virou para a porta, onde o Dr. Gibson permanecia em silêncio. As chamas da lareira iluminavam a silhueta imponente e o movimento negativo da cabeça. O marido tentou rir, mas o esforço provocou um espirro que o obrigou a lutar por mais ar nos pulmões.

— Vai atender ao pedido de seu pobre e velho Harry? — ele finalmente indagou com voz fraca. — Neville deverá enviar a mensagem ainda hoje por portador. Quero que ele a receba a tempo. Esse é o único parente vivo que tenho, além de você.

Virgínia assentiu, e os dedos esqueléticos acariciaram seu rosto antes de caírem sobre o cobertor.

— Obrigado, minha querida! — Mais calmo, Harry Potter fechou os olhos. — E não esqueça as promessas anteriores. Não usará luto, não se afastará das jovens que tanto aprecia para trancar-se em casa e chorar, nunca abra mão de sua juventude, nem prive o mundo de sua doce companhia. Este é meu desejo. A condição faz parte de meu testamento. Que importância tem as convenções para nós? E… — ele forçou os olhos a abrirem mais uma vez e focá-la — quero que faça mais uma promessa, Virgínia, prometa-me…que não vai mais chorar.

Draco Black Malfoy, Visconde Malfoy de Wiltshire, interrompeu o ditado para sorrir. A demonstração de humor era tão rara que Teodoro Nott, secretário e faz-tudo do visconde parou de escrever para fitar o amo. Recostado em sua cadeira de couro, ele analisava a fonte de diversão. Com um cigarro preso entre os dentes e o cartão preenchido por algumas linhas escritas em tinta preta na mão, o nobre deixou a mente voltar no tempo. Sete anos. Alguns segundos de reminiscências apagaram o sorriso. O cartão foi jogado sobre a mesa e escorregou para perto de Teodoro.

— Envie condolências e as habituais desculpas por não poder comparecer.

Teodoro leu o cartão. O que podia haver de tão divertido em um cartão anunciando a morte de um primo distante? A viúva o convidava para o funeral.

— Que triste… — ele comentou, esperando descobrir mais detalhes. O comentário foi ignorado. Draco Malfoy demonstrou impaciência enquanto examinava um documento.

— Mande este contrato de volta ainda hoje. Informe que qualquer alteração nos termos e condições acarretará no cancelamento do negócio. — Notando que o secretário mantinha os olhos fixos no cartão, indagou: — Anotou tudo que eu disse?

— Que triste… — Teodoro insistiu. — Pobre Sra. Potter. Casada há menos de sete anos! Eu a conheci no funeral de seu pai. É uma jovem encantadora, posso garantir. Talvez não a conheça. Lembro-me de que estava lutando ao lado de Voldemort e não compareceu ao enterro de seu pai, quando a vi. É difícil acreditar que o Sr. Malfoy partiu há cinco anos. Trabalho para os Viscondes Malfoys há mais de vinte e cinco anos e…

— E talvez não haja razão para continuar depois de hoje — Draco o preveniu.

Conhecia a encantadora Sra. Potter, e desejava que ela fosse para o inferno com seu finado marido. Não tinha importância. Deixara de pensar nela há sete anos, desde que seu pai, Arthur Weasley, recusara sua proposta de casamento e o desprezara por sua ousadia. Sempre soubera que a reputação de jovem irresponsável havia sido a menor de todas as considerações; fora a falta de dinheiro e posição social que o impedira de desposar a mulher que escolhera. Por outro lado, todas as objeções de Arthur Weasley haviam sido válidas. Em sua defesa, tudo que tinha a dizer era que, durante os seis meses que passara cortejando a jovem Virgínia Weasley, então com dezoito anos, seu comportamento havia sido impecável. Mas a conduta de seus pais permanecera inalterada_. _Lucius Malfoy e Narcisa Black, a cortesã com quem ele se casara causando grande escândalo, já não tinham afluência ou influência para comprar aceitabilidade.

Nos dias distantes de sua infância, fora totalmente leal aos pais e acreditara que o casal era vítima de comentários maldosos. Mas a necessidade de atenção e amor foram aos poucos diminuindo, até que, na adolescência se extinguira por completo quando tivera de aceitar a verdade: era filho de uma prostituta regenerada e de um bêbado que perdera nas mesas de jogo tudo que os Malfoys haviam reunido ao longo de dois séculos. Desse dia em diante Draco acreditara em tudo aquilo que sempre ouvira; seu destino havia sido maculado e determinado pelas escolhas dos pais. Então passara a viver de acordo com as expectativas. Isso até conhecer Virgínia Weasley.

Por seis meses acreditara na salvação, vivera à luz do dia e com serenidade. Um mês depois de sua proposta de casamento, a única mulher que amara havia se casado com o Cavaleiro Potter de Godric Hallow em Londres, um homem que, por ironia do destino, era parente distante dos Malfoy. A tia-avó de seu pai se casara com alguém do clã Potter em 1680. Harry Potter possuía riqueza e posição, era o melhor partido para uma jovem como ela. Harry tinha a mesma idade dele, ambos eram quatro anos mais velho que Virgínia.

Draco continuava perdido em meio às lembranças. Seu pai morrera de sífilis num período de seis meses e ele herdara o título de visconde e as dívidas contraídas pelo pai, um título que ele não desejava e a desonra contínua. Mas não fugira ao desafio. Se havia algo que aprendera aos vinte e dois anos, sua idade na época, era como sobreviver sem ajuda e vencer a adversidade com coragem e ousadia. Era grato a Lucius Malfoy por ter sido educado dentro da tradição. O intelecto bem desenvolvido era aplicado aos negócios com a diligência de qualquer banqueiro bem preparado, e agora que já não se importava mais, tinha o respeito e a admiração de seus iguais, pessoas que não se cansavam de elogiar o sucesso estrondoso alcançado por Draco Malfoy na recuperação da fortuna dos Malfoy. Draco agora tinha dinheiro, prestígio e posição, e queria colher os frutos do trabalho duro. Permitia até que outros se divertissem a suas custas. Sabia que a reputação de homem generoso atraía mulheres que, por necessidade ou escolha, viviam do interesse dos homens. Em resumo, tinha uma vida satisfatória, embora licenciosa, e nenhuma intenção de mudar ou moderar seus impulsos.

A devastação causada pelo casamento de Virgínia Weasley com o primo era apenas uma lembrança amarga. Passara os seis primeiros meses tomado pela dor, frustrado e sozinho. Aos vinte e dois anos, no auge do idealismo, julgara encantador cortejar e casar-se com uma virgem bela e delicada. Uma gargalhada sarcástica brotou de seu peito, e o som rouco causou um sobressalto em Teodoro.

— Não vejo nenhum humor em funerais.

— Teodoro, se não terminarmos de atualizar a correspondência nos próximos cinco minutos, terá de encontrar humor em procurar outro emprego sem nenhuma recomendação.

Draco levantou-se e caminhou até a janela, de onde podia contemplar a elegância serena de Wiltshire. O esplendor palaciano serviu para acalmá-lo por alguns instantes, até que os olhos se depararam com uma cena digna de riso.

Blaise Zabini, vestido de maneira exuberante em um sobretudo vermelho com acabamento dourado nos punhos e na barra, caminhava para sua residência como se não tivesse uma única preocupação no mundo. Pendurada em seu braço estava a amante de quem ele tentava livrar-se. Blaise Zabini era seu mais querido e próximo amigo, um verdadeiro companheiro com gostos e hábitos similares que compartilhava de boa parte de sua história, de seu tempo e de seus vícios. Sentindo que era observado, Blaise ergueu a cabeça e sorriu diante da expressão aborrecida do amigo na janela do escritório.

Draco deslizou um dedo pela gravata de seda e, discreto, apontou a rua com o polegar num gesto explícito. A mulher podia ser uma condessa, esposa de um conde de prestígio, embora sem recursos, mas não estava disposto a suportar sua presença na casa naquela manhã. Cho Chang sabia que seu relacionamento com Blaise estava chegando ao fim e tentava encontrar um substituto igualmente rico. Draco sabia que era o alvo principal. Desde que terminara com ela meses antes de Blaise tomá-la por companhia, suas constantes e patéticas tentativas de sedução despertavam repugnância em vez de desejo.

Draco mantinha duas jovens amantes, uma em cada extremo da cidade; assim que terminava seu trabalho, ele tinha sempre um corpo disposto a aquecê-lo e saciá-lo. Quando os cabelos negros e a pele morena de Padma Patil e o charme rosado emoldurado pelos caracóis louros de Luna Lovegood não despertavam seu interesse, deixava-se envolver pelo encanto profissional das jovens da rua ou pela experiência de mulheres casadas e viúvas que, sem recursos, disputavam com as damas da sociedade o privilégio de desfrutar de seus carinhos. Era tão popular que podia escolher, mas também era cauteloso, não queria perder a robusta saúde para um punhado de pústulas ou correr o risco de sofrer os horríveis achaques que haviam precedido a morte de seu pai.

Pensar em viúvas o fez lembrar o rosto delicado de Virgínia Potter. Sete anos haviam se passado, mas não esquecera tão encantadora beleza. Sabia que ela devia ter engordado e envelhecido, que provavelmente arrastava meia dúzia de crianças na barra da saia e sofria as necessidades impostas pela pobreza, mas…Melhor não pensar nela. Blaise já devia estar se livrando de Cho, e em breve iriam juntos a Watie's para jogar cartas, dardos ou outra coisa qualquer, e para isso, tinha de concluir a reunião de trabalho com seu secretário. Os negócios estavam sempre acima de tudo. Crescera na miséria, conquistara uma vida de luxo e riqueza, e sabia muito bem qual situação preferia. Por isso cuidava de cada negócio pessoalmente, sempre atento a todos os detalhes. Era um homem justo, porém severo. Seus empregados não tinham do que reclamar, desde que demonstrassem lealdade e empenho no cumprimento de cada tarefa. Teodoro era o mais antigo de todos os criados que tinha, o mais leal e valioso, e aprendera a gostar dele como de um parente próximo. As ameaças de demiti-lo era apenas uma brincadeira que os divertia.

— Certifique-se de que o tal contrato seja devolvido ainda hoje e cuide dos outros assuntos que discutimos.

Teodoro levantou-se devagar, os braços ocupados pelos papéis que o manteriam ocupado por todo o dia. Nesse momento, o mordomo da casa aproximou-se da porta do escritório para anunciar a chegada do Sr. Zabini, que entrou no aposento exibindo seu elegante sobretudo vermelho. Ao sentir o ar gelado que vinha do corredor, Draco foi pôr mais lenha na lareira. Havia sido um longo e rígido inverno, e as manhãs de fevereiro ainda eram sólidas por conta do gelo. Com o nariz vermelho, o rosto pálido e os cabelos negros úmidos pela neve, seu amigo procurou um lugar perto do fogo.

— Vejo que veio sozinho — Draco provocou-o.

— Tive de dar três voltas na praça antes que a presença de alguém a obrigasse a soltar meu braço. Então me despedi e parti sem dar explicações.

— Fez muito bem. Não teria ficado satisfeito com a presença daquela mulher em minha casa esta manhã. Ela é vulgar e… — Notando a presença de Teodoro, Draco parou de falar e encarou o secretário. — Pode ir agora, Teodoro. E não se incomode com aquela mensagem de condolências. Eu mesmo a transmitirei a Sra. Potter durante o funeral.

Era reconfortante ver tantas pessoas prestando uma última homenagem a Harry, Virgínia pensou desolada, as mãos cobertas por luvas e escondidas em um protetor de pele. A manhã de fevereiro era clara e ensolarada, mas muito fria; os coveiros haviam trabalhado duro para remover a neve da sepultura que abrigaria o corpo de seu marido. O Reverendo Dumbledore jogou um punhado de terra sobre o caixão e fitou-a, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo com o ramalhete de flores que colhera mais cedo. Removendo as mãos do ninho aquecido, ela pegou o buquê de um banco próximo e, contendo as lágrimas que ameaçavam correr dos olhos por trás do véu negro, jogou-o na sepultura. Depois respirou fundo para recompor-se e levantou a cabeça. E foi então que o viu. A exclamação de choque e reconhecimento ficou presa na garganta. Ele estava parado a alguns metros do grupo, quieto, uma figura solitária e quase sobrenatural. Tinha certeza de que a encarava com intensidade, apesar das lágrimas e do véu que distorciam sua visão. E sabia que, mesmo depois de sete anos, seus traços ainda eram os mesmos, embora não pudesse vê-los. Era como fitar uma estátua imponente contra o céu subitamente encoberto, uma imagem que era ao mesmo tempo fascinante e assustadora. Parecia mais forte que antes. Ou seria apenas uma ilusão criada pelo pesado sobretudo negro? Devia ter chegado há pouco a Potterfild, as terras da família Potter, e caminhado sozinho ao cemitério. Não o vira entre o grupo que participara da cerimônia fúnebre na capela. E como ele era muito mais alto que todos os outros homens presentes, certamente o teria visto. O Reverendo Dumbledore concluiu o funeral. Era hora de partir. Mas como dizer adeus ao homem que cuidara dela, que garantira seu bem-estar e o de seus parentes? Ainda era cedo demais. Sentia-se sozinha e assustada, e a ansiedade que antes provocara náuseas e tremores, era intensificada pela presença sombria e remota na periferia de seu campo visual. Por que Harry a obrigara a cumprir a promessa de escrever e informá-lo? Nunca existira nenhum laço entre eles além de um distante parentesco que nenhum dos dois tentara reconhecer ou aproximar. As pessoas a encaravam impacientes, esperando o sinal para partir.

— Podemos ir, Virgínia? — perguntou o reverendo com tom doce. — Vai acabar congelando se ficar aqui por muito mais tempo.

Segurando seu braço, ele a conduziu pela relva úmida e gelada cortada por outros túmulos. Em breve alcançariam a alameda que os levaria a Potterfild. O grupo de cerca de vinte pessoas os seguia de perto. Todos teriam o conforto de bebidas quentes e algum alimento quando chegassem à casa dos Potter. Virgínia se deu conta de que teriam de passar bem perto do recém-chegado. A cortesia exigia que reconhecesse sua presença, e ela ergueu a cabeça. Os olhos cinza e firmes pareciam incendiar os dela, ainda inundados pelas lágrimas contidas. Incapaz de desviar o olhar, continuou caminhando até que fitá-lo fosse impossível, e então virou o rosto coberto pelo véu e respirou fundo.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos escalou o último monte. Parada, observou o pequeno grupo que deixava o cemitério a caminho de Potterfild. Os olhos igualmente castanhos buscaram o pátio da capela, onde restava uma figura solitária. Seu interesse foi despertado pelo encanto viril do corpo másculo, mas foi sua evidente afluência que provocou o sorriso calculista. Enquanto o homem seguia com os olhos a jovem viúva apoiada no braço do reverendo, a mulher aproximou-se do túmulo e encarou os dois coveiros que se preparavam para fechar a cova, desafiando-os a interrogá-la. Apoiados em suas pás, eles assistiram ao curioso espetáculo oferecido pela mulher que olhava para o caixão parcialmente coberto por flores e punhados de terra. Depois de resmungar alguns palavrões bastante expressivos, a mulher chutou uma boa porção de terra para dentro da sepultura. Depois, com um movimento dramático, ela se afastou em direção contrária àquela tomada pelo grupo que seguira para Potterfild.

— Beba isto – Hermione sugeriu à amiga e cunhada, segurando um copo de vinho aquecido.

Virgínia ofereceu um sorriso grato e continuou observando a porta, esperando ver o rosto conhecido. Sentia-se negligente e indelicada. Em vez de cumprimentá-lo e demonstrar gratidão por sua presença, apenas o encarara como uma tola idiota. Esperava que ele fosse até sua casa para descansar e beber alguma coisa antes de partir. Depois da viagem desde Wiltshire, devia estar cansado e faminto. A culpa e a vergonha eram inevitáveis. Escrevera convidando-o para o funeral, como Harry exigira, e não fora capaz de recebê-lo de maneira adequada. Harry teria ficado horrorizado com sua falta de hospitalidade.

Tia Matilda entrou na sala com um copo de vinho aquecido em cada mão.

— Sua tia parece estar em boa forma — Hermione comentou. — Harry teria odiado vê-la nesse estado, minha amiga. Esqueceu as promessas que fez?

Virgínia sorriu e olhou para o cavalheiro acomodado perto da lareira. Ele parecia estar confortável.

— Hermione você pode cuidar de meu pai enquanto verifico se todos estão sendo bem servidos? Essas pessoas precisam comer e beber. Faz frio lá fora e muitas vieram de longe.

Ao receber uma resposta afirmativa de Hermione, ela se afastou. As pessoas se aproximavam para oferecer conforto e condolências, mas Virgínia não se detinha por muito tempo. Era como se o desespero a mantivesse em constante movimento. Estava certa de que ele só comparecera ao funeral impelido pelo senso de dever; sentia-se obrigado a prestar uma última homenagem a um parente distante, e partiria assim que julgasse a tarefa concluída. A idéia de que ele podia desaparecer antes mesmo de trocarem algumas palavras a fez correr.

Segurando a saia de crepe preto, entrou no hall e parou ao vê-lo conversando com o Reverendo Dumbledore. O coração batia disparado. Os dois homens a viram ao mesmo tempo e, recomposta, ela se aproximou refletindo sobre a presença de espírito do religioso. Sem dúvida havia notado o estranho em meio ao grupo e decidira ir recebê-lo. As pessoas em Godric Hallow eram naturalmente hospitaleiras. Como passara a ser uma delas e era a maior proprietária de terras da região, tinha a sensação de que deixara de cumprir um dever moral. E o dever era algo que Virgínia sempre encarava com seriedade.

— Sr. Malfoy — ela o cumprimentou com firmeza, estendendo a mão protegida pela luva. O contato foi perturbador, embora breve. — Fico muito feliz por estar aqui. É uma honra que tenha viajado de tão longe para comparecer ao funeral de Harry. Seja bem-vindo. Por favor, entre e desfrute do calor do fogo. Há comida sobre a mesa da sala, e posso providenciar vinho aquecido, se desejar.

— Ótima idéia, Virgínia — respondeu Alvo Dumbledore, aceitando a sugestão sem hesitação.

O reverendo seguiu para a sala, e Virgínia percebeu que estavam sozinhos no hall gelado. Com esforço, ofereceu um sorriso firme ao fitar os esplêndidos olhos cinza do visitante, e a visão de rara beleza a fez perder o ar. Ele era exatamente como em sua lembrança, no entanto, cada traço parecia mais intenso, realçado pela maturidade. O frescor da juventude ainda não desaparecera, os olhos pareciam mais cinzas e brilhantes. Os cabelos loiros eram mais longos e cobriam a gola do casaco.

— Por favor, acompanhe-me - Virgínia disse com esforço. — Não pode deixar minha casa sem ao menos beber alguma coisa.

— Não quero ofendê-la, Sra. Potter. Aceitaria uma bebida, obrigado.

A jovem viúva sorriu com uma inconsciente e doce familiaridade que o fez lembrar aquele breve período no passado. Por um momento deixou-se dominar por uma emoção intensa e desconhecida e, erguendo os dedos, levantou o véu negro que cobria seu rosto. A confiança e o sorriso de Virgínia desapareceram. Nervosa, esperou que ele desse alguma indicação de como terminaria o inesperado encontro, mas o silêncio se prolongava tenso e incômodo. Incapaz de suportá-lo, percebendo que o tratara de maneira imprópria, ela retomou a palavra:

— Oh, deve desculpar-me. Agora é Lorde Malfoy, não? Que estupidez a minha por ter esquecido. Já sabia é claro, estive no funeral de seu pai… deve fazer uns cinco anos. Mas não o vi por lá… creio que estava no exterior… na guerra… — E calou-se, temendo ter se comportado como uma jovem tola e inconveniente.

Draco fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando manter o controle. Gorda? Velha? Se ela tivera filhos e ainda mantinha aquela silhueta… Virgínia era tudo que lembrava e muito mais. Os olhos eram mais vivos, os cabelos, mais brilhantes. E havia uma intensa doçura em sua natureza, uma melancolia que ela tentava disfarçar e que despertava nele o desejo de fazer algo idiota, como confortá-la, tomá-la nos braços como fizera no passado… Quanto antes saísse dali, melhor. Não devia ter ido. Uma simples nota de condolências teria sido suficiente. Aceitaria um copo de vinho e voltaria a Londres, onde Blaise já devia ter encontrado alguma diversão capaz de ocupar seu corpo e sua mente até o retorno a Wiltshire na manhã seguinte.

— Lorde Malfoy? — Uma voz masculina indagou incerta. Virgínia e Draco sentiram-se gratos pela presença que serviria para aliviar a tensão entre eles.

_Sir _Ron Weasley irmão de Virginia, acabara de entrar na casa dos Potter e removia a fina camada branca que cobria seu chapéu e os ombros do sobretudo.

— Está nevando… — Virgínia espantou-se.

— Julguei tê-lo reconhecido — _Sir _Ron prosseguiu, sorrindo para Draco Malfoy.

— Ron, que bom vê-lo. - Draco também sorriu.

Draco estendeu a mão para um cumprimento caloroso, tentando não lembrar a última vez em que ele e aquele homem haviam estado juntos. Havia sido há um ano em um discreto salão comandado por uma conhecida viúva. A noite de música e jogo terminara na costumeira orgia de embriagados. A divertida recordação do jovem companheiro desfilando nu pelo salão, exibindo apenas a gravata no pescoço, era difícil de esquecer. Embora Draco odiasse a família Weasley, nunca odiara Ron, eram amigos desde antes de ele conhecer Virginia e assim continuaram, mesmo depois do rompimento de relações entre as famílias. Ron nunca fora um exemplo de moralidade. Como se recordasse o mesmo evento, _sir _Ron corou, provocando um olhar curioso de Virgínia.

— Creio que não nos encontramos há mais de um ano. Como tem passado? Hoje em dia quase não vou a Wiltshire. Passo todo meu tempo em Londres, ainda mais depois que casei-me. — Ron disparou constrangido.

Draco inclinou a cabeça, reconhecendo o aviso e a súplica do amigo.

— Nunca estive melhor em minha vida... Mas, onde está sua esposa? Não terei a honra de conhecê-la? — perguntou para acalmá-lo.

Virgínia agarrou a oportunidade para escapar.

—Por favor, irmão, mostre a Lorde Malfoy a mesa com a comida e as bebidas. Vou chamar Hermione!

Virginia saiu apressada, encontrou a cunhada com seu pai e pediu que ela fosse até Ron.

— Papai, Harry não teria permitido que você saísse nesse tempo inclemente. Quer voltar a tossir? — Virgínia perguntou, ajeitando os cobertores que envolviam o corpo magro e frágil.

— Estou com fome. Quero vinho.

Virgínia respirou fundo. Em alguns momentos, seu velho e confuso pai mal conseguia articular as palavras.

— Vou buscar seu chá — ela prometeu.

— Espere. Quem é aquele?

Virgínia não teve de olhar para a porta para saber de quem ele estava falando.

Draco Malfoy estava conversando com Hermione, _sir _Ron e alguns outros vizinhos que, curiosos, aproximavam-se para conhecê-lo e saber mais sobre seu relacionamento com o finado. Draco despira o sobretudo e o entregara a Neville Longbotton, o criado da casa, e agora exibia um traje de rara elegância e bom gosto complementado por uma exótica pérola negra presa à gravata de seda. Sua riqueza era evidente. Enquanto conversava com os integrantes do pequeno grupo, ele a encarava por cima do copo de vinho.

— Quem é aquele? — seu pai repetiu em voz alta, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas. — Reconheço aquele demônio…

— Papai, por favor! — Virgínia pediu embaraçada. Ao virar-se, notou que Draco Malfoy caminhava em sua direção.

Por alguns segundos ele olhou com ar distante para o homem velho e doente. Depois sorriu.

— Olá, Sr. Weasley! - Arthur Weasley encarou-o.

— Suponho que tenha saído daqui há pouco mais de dois meses — o homem respondeu, os olhos azuis examinando a figura distinta do visitante. — E está de volta para comprar minha filha.


	3. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

— Sua memória _é _impressionante, Sr. Weasley — Draco Malfoy respondeu com tom seco.

Virgínia estudou os dois homens com um misto de surpresa e vergonha.

— Tem razão — seu pai concordou. Em seguida acrescentou com tom conspirador: — Ela não acredita em mim. Diz que estou confuso. Mas é bem próprio dela dizer tais coisas… ser cruel com seu pai e mentir para mim.

— Papai!

— Lembro-me de tê-la ouvido prometer que iria buscar um copo de vinho, mas até agora não bebi nada.

— Eu disse que iria buscar chá, papai, e irei em seguida, ou pedirei a Parvati para providenciar sua bebida, se tiver paciência e…

— E onde está Harry? Harry garantiu que hoje eu poderia beber vinho. Onde está meu genro? Ele me trata melhor que minha própria carne. É um verdadeiro amigo, um companheiro de verdade. Certamente me servirá o vinho e alguma comida.

— Qual é o problema agora, Arthur? — indagou uma voz feminina e severa. — De que está se queixando? — Matilda Weasley aproximou-se e colocou um copo de vinho aquecido na mão do irmão. — Aqui, beba isto e pare de resmungar. E não beba tudo de uma vez, ou terá um ataque de tosse. Estou muito preocupada com seus pulmões e…

Matilda continuou censurando o irmão, e Virgínia afastou-se. Os minutos de silêncio haviam sido úteis para que se recompusesse. Felizmente, ninguém parecia ter ouvido as palavras de seu pai. Todos os presentes conversavam e bebiam o vinho servido com generosidade por Parvati e Nevile. Virgínia aproveitou para oferecer um discreto pedido de desculpas.

— Sinto muito…

— Preciso ir embora — Draco anunciou.

— Por favor, entenda que ele não quis ofendê-lo. Meu pai não tem culpa de seu estado. Lamento sinceramente se ele causou algum…

— Ele não me incomodou. Mas você tem todo o direito de estar perturbada. Ele é sempre assim?

Humilhada pela demonstração de piedade, Virgínia assentiu, os olhos marejados.

— Garanto que não estou ofendido, Sra. Potter. Minha partida não foi abreviada pelas palavras de seu pai. Preciso mesmo ir embora.

E depressa, ele pensou. Se Arthur Weasley não tinha qualquer influência sobre sua decisão de deixar aquela casa, Virgínia era a única responsável por sua pressa. Se ficasse, acabaria cedendo à tentação de dizer ou fazer algo de que mais tarde se arrependeria. A urgência de tocá-la era um tormento. Mas podia controlar-se, porque agora era diferente. Reconhecia a luxúria e a aceitava sem pudores; o que o preocupava era a possibilidade de um compromisso emocional. Mas há muito tempo não experimentava tal temor, e a possibilidade de ser novamente envolvido por uma mulher era tão remota, que sentia vontade de rir. Se o pai a tratava mal, não era de sua conta. Se estava viúva, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Aquele não era o momento para tirar proveito do destino. Oferecer-se a uma mulher que havia acabado de enterrar o marido estava além até mesmo de sua sensibilidade amoral. Por isso iria embora; iria para uma boa taverna com um bom amigo e teria uma boa noite de diversão sem complicações. Porque era bom nisso. E no dia seguinte, quando voltasse a Wiltshire e a sua vida de luxo e devassidão, teria tempo de sobra para censurar-se pela idiotice de ter ido até Potterfild. Viajara muitos quilômetros sob temperaturas inclementes para testemunhar o enterro de um parente que mal conhecera… Devia estar maluco!

Draco olhou para o homem que um dia havia odiado e não sentiu nada. Mas não devia olhar para a filha desse mesmo homem, porque não seria capaz de fingir a mesma apatia.

— Pedirei seu sobretudo a um dos criados — Virgínia informou com tom polido, ridicularizando o sentimento de mágoa causado por sua insistência em partir, o homem não podia nem mesmo encará-la!

Tensa, afastou-se para encontrar Neville. A cabeça latejava com o eco das palavras que julgara ter esquecido, mas que nunca pudera apagar da memória.

— _Ele queria comprá-la… e disse que o faria. Queria comprar minha filha como se ela fosse uma prostituta qualquer. Aliás, é com esse tipo de mulher que ele está acostumado. E é só isso que você significa para ele…_

As palavras proferidas pelo pai há sete anos eram como trovões em sua mente perturbada. Desprezara cada uma delas como simples mentiras. Tudo que ouvira sobre Draco e sua família havia sido rejeitado como rumores maldosos. Sabia que muitosamavam comentar a vida alheia e destruir reputações. Mesmo quando tia Matilda tentara prevení-la sobre o perigo de envolver-se com Draco Malfoy e seus amigos, Virgínia se recusara a ouvir. Estava obcecada pelo homem que a seduzira com uma paixão cativante sem nunca ter tentado coagí-la ou tirar vantagem de sua inocência. E sabia que em alguns momentos ele poderia ter tirado proveito. Quando as circunstâncias e amigos tolerantes garantiram algumas horas de solidão, não teria sido capaz de resistir a uma investida mais agressiva. Durante o romance de seis meses, Draco mostrara mais afeição, gentileza e respeito do que qualquer homem que conhecera. Até mesmo do que seu próprio pai. E quando expressara esse pensamento diante de Arthur Weasley, fora castigada com uma bofetada e banida de Wiltshire para Londres. E nem assim conseguira acreditar que Draco Malfoy era um canalha, um hipócrita capaz de jurar um amor que nunca sentira. Sem o conhecimento do pai, escrevera duas cartas e havia esperado paciente, certa de que Draco iria resgatá-la. Nas mensagens, falara de seu amor por ele e da disposição de fugir, de seguí-lo para qualquer lugar, desde que pudesse ter seu amor. Semanas haviam se passado sem resposta ou resgate… Então, certa tarde, quando o pai se afastara de casa, Matilda fora a seu quarto para contar que Draco deixara o país. E com a notícia chegara o desespero. Naquela tarde de outono, finalmente perdera a esperança de ser salva por seu príncipe encantado. Mas teria esperado, tal fora o desejo de acreditar na honra e no caráter de Draco. Dias vazios se arrastaram numa sucessão melancólica. O rancor do pai atingira proporções assustadoras, alcançando um patamar quase patológico, até que a dolorosa decisão tivera de ser tomada. E agora conhecia a verdade… O medo que sentira de estar se casando cedo demais, de ter desistido do sonho antes mesmo de ter tentado realizá-lo… tudo desaparecera. A decisão de aceitar a proposta de Harry para um casamento convencional havia sido mais do que correta. _Veio para comprar minha filha, _seu pai acabara de dizer. E Draco Malfoy sorrira e elogiara sua memória. Que importância tinha isso agora, depois de sete anos? Por que estava tão abalada? Acabara de enterrar o marido, um homem bom e generoso. Draco havia sido apenas um devasso, alguém que passara seis meses representando e mentindo. A bondade de Harry despertara sua culpa inúmeras vezes. Virgínia dizia que ele podia ter se casado com outra mulher para tentar a felicidade do casamento, mas ele sorria e respondia que o amor só acontece uma vez na vida de um homem e que nunca tivera essa sorte… até conhecê-la, e que mesmo que ela não o amasse a amizade que ela lhe dedicava muito importava pra ele. Preocupada com a doença do marido e a progressiva demência do pai, não tivera tempo para pensar em Draco. Sentira-se feliz com os dias de paz e calmaria em Potterfild. De repente sentia-se agitada e inquieta, como se um ninho de víboras houvesse dominado seu estômago. Perto da porta da cozinha, Neville se mantinha parado ao lado de Parvati, uma das domésticas. Esperava que a jovem estivesse na sala servindo o vinho, e um suspiro impaciente escapou de seu peito.

— Neville, Lorde Malfoy está partindo. Vá buscar seu sobretudo, por favor…

O casal afastou-se assustado. Parvati mantinha a cabeça baixa, mas era evidente que estivera chorando. Virgínia fechou os olhos para conter a irritação. Não suportaria ter de lidar com problemas criados pelos empregados depois de tudo que já havia enfrentado desde o início do dia.

— Vou buscar o sobretudo, senhora.

— Neville… Este é um dia difícil. Você e Parvati…não podem parar com essa tolice, pelo menos por hoje?

— Desculpe, senhora — Neville pediu embaraçado antes de afastar-se.

Virgínia respirou fundo e recompôs-se antes de voltar à sala. Não devia pensar em nada, ou não suportaria chegar ao fim do dia. Estava exausta, triste e desolada, mas tinha de cumprir com suas obrigações, como fazia desde que a doença de Harry despejara sobre seus ombros preocupações mais concretas. Com o declínio da saúde do marido viera o declínio das finanças, e na medida em que o dinheiro ia desaparecendo, os criados também iam sendo dispensados. Assumira a supervisão das tarefas domésticas logo depois da aposentadoria da Sra. Whittaker, e assim começara a aprender o sentido da palavra economia.

Ao entrar na sala, Virgínia notou aliviada que Ron acompanhava Draco Malfoy até a passagem que levava ao hall. Infelizmente, o alívio desapareceu em seguida, quando ela viu a figura esbelta e insinuante de Parvati bem perto de Neville ao lado da mesa com as bebidas. Ainda estava acompanhando cada movimento dos dois, temendo enfrentar uma situação embaraçosa, quando percebeu que Ron e Draco se aproximavam. Lorde Malfoy queria despedir-se.

— Obrigado por ter vindo, Lorde, Harry teria ficado feliz se pudesse vê-lo aqui. Espero que o tempo melhore e que tenha uma boa viagem de volta.

— Em seu lugar, eu estaria preocupado com questões mais imediatas, Sra. Potter.

— O que quer dizer? – ela pareceu perdida.

— Parece que seus criados estão… agitados demais.

Virgínia sentiu o sangue aquecendo o rosto. Parvati e Neville não haviam conseguido conter suas diferenças, nem mesmo num dia como aquele.

— Quer que eu interfira, ou…

— Não, obrigada — ela reagiu com altivez. Não precisava da piedade ou da ajuda daquele homem. — O momento é difícil para nós todos. Meu marido era querido e respeitado pelos criados… e por todos que o conheciam.

Parvati saiu da sala correndo, incapaz de conter as lágrimas. Pelo menos não teriam um espetáculo diante de todas aquelas pessoas.

— Receio ter cometido um deslize, Sra. Potter. Ainda não ofereci as minhas condolências. Ele era um bom marido?

— O melhor que já existiu.

Draco não respondeu. Em vez disso, estendeu a mão para um cumprimento breve e sorriu, o rosto contorcido numa expressão sarcástica. Virgínia o teria interrogado sobre tão estranha reação, mas no minuto seguinte ele havia partido.

Virgínia agora olhava pela janela da pequena biblioteca de Potterfild para o céu repleto de nuvens. Terminara de organizar as contas domésticas e chegara à mesma conclusão de sempre: precisava economizar. Teria de cortar mais despesas. Harry sempre elogiara sua capacidade de administrar a casa sem gastar muito, negociando com comerciantes, supervisionando os empregados e a cozinha, solicitando reduções nos preços de algumas contas… Não sabia de onde surgira esse talento. Até o dia de seu casamento, nunca havia cuidado da casa, do orçamento doméstico ou de empregados. Mas fora criada de maneira austera. Seu pai nunca havia sido generoso, fosse com seu tempo, com sua afeição ou seu dinheiro.

Virgínia examinou os retratos que levava ocultos em um camafeu preso a uma corrente em seu pescoço. Os rostos haviam sido retratados há vinte e oito anos, pouco depois do casamento. O do pai era forte e belo, emoldurado por abundantes cabelos ruivos como os dela, apesar de já ter completado quarenta anos. Os olhos eram brilhantes e alertas. Sua mãe parecia serena; tranças castanhas e cintilantes criavam o contorno perfeito para o rosto delicado e alvo. Mais de vinte anos mais jovem que o marido, ela parecia uma criança a seu lado.

Sempre que banqueteava os olhos famintos com a imagem da mãe que jamais conhecera, Virgínia compreendia o sofrimento do homem que a adorara e perdera. Entendia o que causara o ressentimento do pai; por que crescera sozinha e triste como se fosse um fardo indesejável, não uma filha querida. Sua mãe perdera a vida enquanto a trazia ao mundo, e o poderoso Arthur Weasley jamais a perdoara por isso. Durante a infância, tia Matilda se esforçara para ocupar o lugar vazio deixado pela mãe que Virgínia não conhecera, sempre censurando o irmão por ser negligente e frio com a única filha mulher e dando toda sua atenção a Ron. Virgínia havia admirado a coragem da tia, uma viúva sem recursos que dependia da caridade do irmão para sobreviver. A vida de Matilda Weasley nunca fora fácil. Ela se casara com um patife miserável que dissera ser oficial da marinha, tivera um filho e ficara viúva em apenas dois anos. Apesar de ter perdido tudo que tinha por causa do marido, Matilda conseguira preservar a dignidade e o equilíbrio mental. Mais tarde, quando seu único filho, Rupert, desaparecera com dezesseis anos, mais uma vez ela revelara força impressionante e superara a tragédia. Todos acreditavam que Rupert havia sido assaltado e morto, porque não havia outra explicação para seu desaparecimento onze anos atrás nas proximidades do cais de Londres. Matilda raramente falava dele, mas, quando o fazia, era como se ele ainda estivesse vivo e bem, porém ocupado demais para visitar a pobre e velha mãe.

Virgínia concentrou-se novamente nos rostos jovens dos pais. Os Weasley haviam sofrido muito nos últimos vinte e cinco anos. Um suspiro escapou de seu peito quando ela se lembrou da demência do pai. O sofrimento ainda não chegara ao fim. Um raio de sol chamou sua atenção para a janela. O inverno ainda prevalecia nos últimos dias de março, sem, no entanto impedir o desabrochar dos primeiros botões que brotavam do solo gelado. Uma nuvem escura escondeu o sol, mas ela decidiu sair assim mesmo. Todas as tardes, depois de supervisionar a organização das tarefas domésticas e antes de iniciar os preparativos para o jantar, Virgínia percorria a curta distância até o túmulo do marido.

— Sabia que a encontraria aqui. – Uma voz masculina disse.

A voz masculina a assustou. Ajoelhada, ela se virou para o homem que, apressado, estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

— Lamento muito, Sra. Potter. Não queria assustá-la. Neville disse que eu poderia encontrá-la aqui e… precisava conversar sobre, algo importante. Peço desculpas por ter invadido um momento tão pessoal, mas… é realmente importante.

Em pé, Virgínia encarou-o.

— Não se desculpe, Sr. Diggory. Estava mesmo prestes a voltar a Potterfild. Logo será hora do jantar. Gostaria de ficar e cear conosco? — indagou, tentando ser simpática com o advogado de seu finado marido.

Cedrico Diggory recusou o convite com evidente relutância, mas agradeceu a cortesia. Sua visita era surpreendente. Normalmente ele aparecia uma vez a cada seis semanas para ajudá-la com os investimentos e informá-la sobre sua situação financeira, mas apenas duas semanas se passaram desde a última vez em que estivera ali. Aos vinte e sete anos, ele era um homem agradável e de confortável posição econômica. Parecia eficiente em tudo que fazia e fora de grande utilidade nas semanas seguintes à morte de Harry, sempre pronto a explicar que provisões o marido deixara, fundos que, com administração cuidadosa e muita economia, seriam suficientes para mantê-la e garantir a sobrevivência frugal do equilíbrio doméstico. Dessa vez ele parecia mais nervoso que de costume.

— Algum problema, Sr. Diggory?

— Sim, Sra. Potter, temos um problema. Mas acho melhor deixarmos esta conversa para quando estivermos em sua casa.

Quando chegaram a casa potter, Virginia examinou os papéis que o advogado trouxera.

— O depósito não possuía seguro contra incêndio? — Virgínia perguntou perplexa, olhando para os papéis que o advogado espalhara sobre a mesa do escritório.

— Não, Sra. Potter. Fiquei perplexo e furioso com a descoberta. O funcionário encarregado de lidar com essas questões não transferiu o dinheiro para a companhia de seguros. Em resumo, o homem usou o dinheiro de maneira fraudulenta e nós perdemos a apólice. Todo o estoque se perdeu consumido pelo fogo.

— Como essa perda poderá afetar minha vida… e a vida em Potterfild?

— Vai ter de vender a propriedade para pagar os credores.

— Nunca! Harry tinha certeza de que aqui estaríamos seguros. Ele queria que tivéssemos um lar e esperava que pudéssemos manter os poucos criados que nos servem com tanta lealdade. Alguns estão aqui há mais de vinte anos. Neville tinha nove anos quando começou a trabalhar nos estábulos. Vender Potterfild seria como trair os desejos de meu finado marido. Deve haver outra solução.

— Lamento, Sra. Potter, mas não temos outra saída. O banco que emprestou dinheiro a juros exorbitantes para a compra daquelas peças de seda e algodão, agora cinzas, está exigindo o pagamento. Preciso saldar parte da dívida o mais depressa possível. Não temos mais nenhum estoque para vender e angariar dinheiro para o pagamento dos juros. Como sabe, durante a enfermidade de seu marido, as finanças sofreram duros golpes. O aluguel da fazenda Goyle está atrasado, mas Harry jamais processaria uma família que já está sofrendo com tantas atribulações.

Virgínia assentiu. Os inquilinos da fazenda passavam por momentos de provação; dois dos filhos do casal haviam sido levados pela tísica pulmonar, e pouco antes de Harry ter falecido vítima da mesma doença, o vilarejo fora sacudido pela notícia de que a jovem mãe sofria do mesmo mal. Adam Goyle, um homem de quase cinqüenta anos, lutava para cuidar da fazenda sozinho e ainda criar três filhos com menos de cinco anos de idade. Exigir o pagamento do aluguel atrasado seria desumano. De fato, era hora de ir visitar a família e levar um pouco da manteiga e do queijo produzido em Potterfild. Neville havia contado que, tomado pelo desespero, o Sr. Goyle vendera a última vaca leiteira da propriedade. Houve um tempo em que Harry pudera ajudar os vilarejos mais pobres, cimentando assim boas relações entre senhorio e inquilinos. Agora havia pouco que pudesse oferecer aos mais necessitados. Na verdade, em breve estaria precisando da caridade alheia para sobreviver.

— Haverá algum resíduo da venda? Acha que terei algum dinheiro para providenciar um lar para mim, meu pai e minha tia?

— Muito pouco, minha querida…

Cedrico sabia que nada restaria da quantia angariada com a venda de Potterfild, mas revelar a verdade estava além de sua coragem. Virgínia sabia que ele só queria confortá-la. O advogado também a suportara naquela terrível noite em que o Dr. Gibson anunciara que Harry estaria morto antes do amanhecer. E mais tarde, quando lera o testamento e explicara que Harry deixara para ela tudo que possuíra em vida. Poderia manter ou vender Potterfild, mas nenhum homem jamais teria a propriedade. As condições do testamento garantiam que ninguém, especialmente um futuro marido, caso ela voltasse a se casar, poderia tomar o controle de suas mãos.

Cedrico Diggory olhava para a mulher que desejava e admirava em segredo. Em silêncio, tentava encontrar a ousadia necessária para expressar sua proposta.

— Há outro caminho, Virgínia. Você pode… deve se casar.

— Casar? Meu marido morreu há oito semanas! Ainda é muito cedo: além do mais, não quero…

— Compreendo minha querida, que em circunstâncias normais o luto seria mais longo. Mas em sua situação… uma situação desesperadora… Bem, as pessoas saberiam entender e aceitar tal comportamento. Que escolhas tem? Ou encontra um homem que a queira como esposa, ou consegue um emprego, ou vai ter de suplicar pela caridade dos fiéis na igreja.

— Que homem haveria de querer uma viúva com uma propriedade cuja manutenção é caríssima, um bem que ele jamais poderá ter? Um santo milionário? Isso não existe.

— Tem razão, nenhum homem aceitaria tal fardo. Potterfild terá de ser vendida para o pagamento de suas dívidas, porque ninguém assumiria encargos tão pesados. Mesmo assim, vai precisar de proteção e segurança. E qualquer cavalheiro ficaria orgulhoso… feliz por poder tê-la em sua casa… — _E em sua cama, _ele pensou. — Com o dinheiro da venda da propriedade, poderá saldar as dívidas e garantir provisões para seus familiares antes de se casar.

— Meus familiares? Se está se referindo a meu pai e tia Matilda, eles irão comigo aonde quer que eu vá e…

— Harry Potter era único. Um homem de coração puro e generoso. Mas um novo marido não aceitará tal arranjo — ele afirmou, deixando os olhos se deliciarem com a visão dos seios pequenos e arredondados sobre o corpete do vestido preto. Nem mesmo o luto diminuía seus encantos.

Estava disposto a fazer sua proposta e esperava que ela fosse aceita. Mas sua generosidade jamais se estenderia ao pai e à tia da mulher que desejava ter. Ganhava um salário razoável, tinha boas perspectivas e uma casa confortável em Surrey. Virgínia seria bem-vinda e poderia compartilhar de tudo que tinha, mas seus deveres de marido terminariam aí. Não aceitaria viver com um sogro decrépito e uma tia viúva cuja língua não cabia dentro da boca.

Perderia Potterfild. Tinha dívidas a saldar, e por isso perderia o lar que abrigara a família de seu marido por três gerações. Virgínia não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Mas como evitar o desastre? A sugestão de Cedrico fazia sentido? Encontraria realmente a salvação ao lado de outro homem bom e generoso? Aceitara a proposta de Harry Potter e fora feliz em sua companhia. Mas Harry era conhecido de família, ela conhecera o finado marido desde sempre. Gostava dele, confiava em sua força intrínseca… Por isso o aceitara num momento em que o futuro parecera vazio.

— Meu pai e minha tia vivem bem aqui. Gostaria que meu pai pudesse passar seus últimos dias em Potterfild.

— Sabe que sou capaz de tudo para agradá-la, minha querida, mas manter Potterfild, mesmo que só por mais um mês, está além de todas as possibilidades. Por outro lado… já deve ter adivinhado meus sentimentos, Virgínia. Nunca fui capaz de escondê-los. Há muito tempo a admiro. Envergonho-me de confessar que, apesar de toda a afeição que tinha por meu querido e finado amigo, já a desejava e o invejava quando Harry ainda era vivo. Eu seria o mais orgulhoso dos homens se aceitasse ser minha esposa. Tenho uma casa confortável em Surrey e um bom salário. Possuo negócios naquela região, e estou progredindo tão depressa que já penso em procurar por um sócio.

— Por favor, senhor… Sou muito grata por sua proposta, mas não posso… não posso nem pensar em casar-me neste momento. Sua bondade em oferecer sua casa e seu dinheiro causa-me grande honra, mas não posso aceitar…

— Eu entendo. É normal que uma viúva tenha ao menos um ano de luto. Não teria formulado o pedido tão cedo em circunstâncias normais, mas vivemos uma situação de urgência. As pessoas entendem que a dificuldade financeira contraria tais códigos. Mas aceito sua necessidade de tempo para refletir. Espero que, considere minha proposta e a aceite, Virgínia. Depressa.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, Cedrico Diggory havia partido levando seus documentos e papéis. Sozinha, Virgínia pensou em tudo que acabara de ouvir. Pensou no pai e na tia e soube que, por ser um homem generoso, Cedrico cuidaria do sustento dos dois. Ele estava certo. As circunstâncias eram excepcionais. Garantir proteção para ela e a família era uma prioridade; o respeito aos códigos sociais não a levaria a lugar algum. De repente sentia-se tentada a sair correndo atrás do advogado e oferecer sua resposta imediatamente.

— A idéia é maravilhosa, Gina! Você tem propriedades, mas; não tem dinheiro. Precisa de um homem que esteja em situação inversa, e então…

— Tia Matilda, a única propriedade que tenho será tomada pelo banco como pagamento das dívidas contraídas por Harry. E Cedrico Diggory não tem dinheiro.

— Não me refiro ao advogado! Você pode conseguir alguém muito melhor, um homem com dinheiro de verdade, não um trabalhador com um salário razoável. Temos de ir a Londres e colocá-la no mercado de casamentos.

— Você é impagável, tia. Caso tenha esquecido, não sou uma debutante com um dote tentador. Sou uma viúva recente sem nenhum dinheiro e com vinte e seis anos de idade. Além do mais, que homem aceitaria assumir todas as responsabilidades por Potterfild mesmo sabendo que jamais poderá ser dono do lugar? Quem estaria disposto a sustentar uma esposa e seus parentes…

— Virgínia, olhe para o espelho e responda: que homem não ficaria feliz sendo recebido por uma doce e linda mulher todas as noites?

— Tia Matilda!

— Não me venha com falsos pudores, menina. O que realmente comove os cavalheiros é a beleza feminina, os encantos de um corpo firme e bem torneado. Suponho que aquele tal advogado tenha enchido sua cabeça com histórias sobre admiração e respeito. Pois bem, o que ele quer é tê-la em sua cama todas as noites. Todos os homens a desejam, minha querida.

Virgínia olhou para o espelho sobre a penteadeira em seu quarto. Cabelos ruivos emolduravam o rosto pálido arredondado, marcado por algumas sardas. Olhos castanhos iluminavam os traços que, em sua opinião, não tinham nada de extraordinário. O nariz era pequeno demais, a boca, excessivamente ampla e carnuda, mas passara toda a vida ouvindo elogios a sua beleza. Até mesmo o pai, um homem frio e duro, chegara a cumprimentá-la uma única vez depois de ter ganho muito dinheiro no jogo. Tais incidentes eram raros, porque ele sempre perdia. E muito. E mesmo assim, voltava para casa certo de que poderia recuperar cada centavo de sua fortuna no dia seguinte, desde que se sentasse à mesa com os parceiros certos. Harry nunca se cansara de comentar seus encantos. Mas o homem que mais a enchera de orgulho com seus elogios… Não pensava mais nele. Nunca mais lembraria aquelas palavras falsas e vazias.

— Notei que Draco Malfoy a devorava com os olhos… quando pensava não estar sendo observado, é claro. Você impressionou aquele solteirão rico — Matilda declarou com falsa inocência.

— Oh, sim, eu o impressionei. O homem ficou tão impressionado em minha companhia, que mal conseguiu falar. Trocamos meia dúzia de palavras no pouco tempo em que ele se dignou a permanecer nesta casa.

— Bem, pensar nele serviu para dar cor ao seu rosto — ela comentou, notando o rubor que tingia as faces da sobrinha. — Tenho minhas fontes em Londres. Ouvi dizer que ele é tão interessante que as mais famosas anfitriãs da capital o disputam com ardor. E, no entanto, Lorde Malfoy as despreza em favor de uma vida de liberdades. É claro que o dinheiro e o poder garantem que ele seja sempre bem-vindo, apesar de sua reputação. E a aparência… Quem o vê tão bem vestido e altivo pode até julgá-lo um modelo de propriedade.

— Talvez ele seja.

— E claro que não é! Na última vez em que joguei cartas com o Conde Finnegan e sua mulher, ouvi os cavalheiros falando coisas terríveis sobre o Visconde Malfoy. Reconheço que estavam cheios de inveja e podiam ter inventado todas aquelas monstruosidades, mas… bem, as poucas palavras que ouvi teriam feito corar o próprio diabo!

— O que foi que ouviu?

— Não vou repetir aquelas coisas indecentes! Não diante de uma jovem dama.

— Quer dizer que os cavalheiros falavam sobre as amigas do visconde?

—Amigas? Conheço termos mais apropriados para descrever certas mulheres. E não poderá arrancar mais nada de mim mocinha. Lembre-se de que sou sua tia. E agora… vou me deitar. Boa noite, Virgínia. E não se esqueça: existem coisas piores do que casar-se com um libertino por dinheiro e posição. Afinal, já esteve disposta a casar-se com esse mesmo homem, e ele não tinha nada.

— Pensei que devia trazer a mensagem imediatamente, meu lorde.

Teodoro Nott a trouxe pessoalmente. Como a dama é quase sua parenta, ele imaginou que ficaria preocupado com as notícias.

Draco Malfoy aceitou a nota com ar intrigado. Devia tratar-se de algo importante, ou Teodoro não teria ido procurá-lo em seu clube. A curiosidade foi substituída por um sorriso de contentamento assim que ele terminou de ler a missiva. Teodoro antecipara uma reação de choque, talvez até de pesar diante da informação calamitosa, mas seu mestre se mostrava apenas surpreso… e satisfeito. Homem generoso, o visconde não parecia preocupado com os problemas que afetavam a viúva de seu primo distante. Teodoro ouvira falar sobre o incêndio que destruíra um depósito de tecidos e sabia, de forma oficiosa, que a Sra. Potter estava falida por conta do sinistro. Bem, Draco Malfoy não estaria rindo se a mulher houvesse decidido apelar para sua caridade. Oh, sim, tal pedido testaria seu humor e sua generosidade, porque os rumores davam conta de perdas colossais.

Draco pediu licença aos amigos reunidos em torno da mesa de pôquer no White's e voltou para a Mansão Malfoy. Seus pensamentos teriam surpreendido o secretário que, dedicado, o acompanhava na caminhada. O sorriso que bailava em seus lábios não era causado pela satisfação diante do desastre que assolara o destino da jovem viúva, mas do contentamento causado pelo próprio destino. Houve um tempo, num passado não muito distante, em que nada acontecera como ele desejava. Agora a sorte era tão favorável que em alguns momentos ficava desconfiado. Durante os dois meses anteriores, estivera aflito tentando encontrar motivos para aproximar-se de Virgínia e oferecer sua proteção. E agora os tinha. Não só isso, mas estava certo de que ela aceitaria prontamente sua investida. De maneira irônica, essa certeza o desapontava; nada mais parecia representar um desafio. No primeiro mês seguinte ao reencontro, lutara diariamente para tirá-la da cabeça. No segundo mês, depois de compreender que não poderia esquecê-la, sucumbira ao sofrimento e passara a buscar motivos para voltar a Potterfild. Agora os tinha, e não era sem tempo; a obsessão em possuí-la começava a tornar-se vexatória. A única possibilidade de cura era entregar-se ao desejo até esgotá-lo, e era exatamente isso que pretendia fazer. Sendo assim, a iminente falência de Virgínia não o incomodava, porque era oportuna e jamais a prejudicaria. Ela seria bem cuidada, como todas as suas mulheres. Mas Virgínia Potter não era como as outras. Nenhuma mulher o afetara como ela, despertando instintos de proteção e sentimentos que não conseguia decifrar, mas que experimentava com intensidade.

Teodoro abriu a porta da imponente mansão, ansioso pelo conforto do fogo que ardia na lareira. Olhou para trás e viu o mestre caminhando lentamente, sorrindo, pisando no solo gelado como se desfrutasse de um lindo e ensolarado dia de primavera.

— É o destino. As estrelas ouviram nossos pedidos — Tia Matilda anunciou ofegante ao entrar na sala de refeições dois dias mais tarde.

Virgínia ergueu as sobrancelhas. Havia acabado de servir o chá e a torrada do pai e preparava-se para tomar seu café. Matilda brandia uma carta e parecia excitada.

— Veja o que o correio expresso acaba de trazer. Leia! É um sinal. Virgínia leu a mensagem contida na carta. Era da cunhada de sua tia, Margaret Parkinson, e seu propósito era convidar Matilda e uma acompanhante para a festa de aniversário de sua filha em Cheapside, Londres, dentro de duas semanas.

— Você deve ir, é claro — Virgínia opinou ao devolver a carta.

— Nós devemos ir — Matilda corrigiu. — Agora temos uma razão para irmos à cidade. A ocasião será perfeita. Margaret tem amigos influentes. Deve lembrar-se da filha dela, Pansy, gentil e educada, mas absolutamente sem graça. Margaret está aflita por casá-la, uma vez que a jovem deve estar completando vinte e cinco anos, e é evidente que convidou todos os homens solteiros e interessantes da capital para a celebração. Será perfeito para nós. Você vai ofuscar todas as damas presentes. Margaret ficará furiosa…

— Tia! — Virgínia censurou-a, notando o olhar atento do pai. — Você deve ir e divertir-se, mas não posso viajar agora. Sou viúva recente. Além do mais, papai precisa de mim, e Potterfild…

— Minha querida, essa pode ser sua última chance de ajudar seu pai e preservar a propriedade que herdou de Harry. A menos que encontre um homem disposto a ajudá-la, tudo será vendido. E quanto a seu pai… Terá de ir para um asilo de insanos. Seu advogado não tem a menor intenção de sobrecarregar-se com a presença de seus velhos parentes. Coragem, minha menina. Harry a adorava e desejava vê-la feliz. Margaret faz parte da família de meu finado marido. Não estaremos fazendo nada de extravagante. Será apenas uma visita inocente a um parente que não vejo há muitos anos.

Virginia acabou concordando e viajaram para Londres. Virgínia acordou com um solavanco da carruagem. Se estivessem perdidos novamente teria um ataque histérico. Inclinando o corpo para a frente, olhou pela janela do coche de viagem de Potterfild e examinou o cenário sombrio. As casas eram cada vez mais próximas um sinal de que estavam nos limites da cidade. Já haviam perdido muito tempo enquanto o tio de Neville tentava decidir que caminho seguir. Como o jovem Neville tivera de ficar para cuidar da casa e de seu pai, Virgínia fora forçada a aceitar a indicação do criado para um cocheiro. Seu tio, um aposentado, aceitara o trabalho com euforia. Infelizmente, o homem não percorria o trajeto até a capital há vinte anos, e não era exatamente um modelo de memória. George Longbotton errara o caminho duas vezes. Inquieta, Virgínia havia sugerido que desistissem da viagem. Parvati concordara com entusiasmo, mas tia Matilda rejeitara a sugestão com firmeza, ressaltando a importância da viagem e lembrando que Margaret as esperava e ficaria preocupada, caso não aparecessem em sua casa ainda naquela noite. Margaret as hospedaria por uma semana em Rosemary House em Cheapside, e a idéia de preocupar uma anfitriã tão generosa e dedicada levara Virgínia a decidir pelo prosseguimento da jornada. Já acumulavam várias horas de atraso por conta dos desvios promovidos pelo Sr. Longbotton, e tudo que queria era chegar ao destino. Olhou para as duas companheiras de viagem. Ambas dormiam profundamente. Depois da discussão sobre seguirem viagem ou retornarem a Potterfild, nenhuma das duas voltara a falar, e a única demonstração de ressentimento entre elas era a distância que mantinham uma da outra, apoiadas cada qual em um canto do banco do coche. A carruagem parou. Virgínia olhou pela janela e viu os prédios mais sólidos e as pedras que pavimentavam as calçadas. Londres! Finalmente. Gritos e assobios ecoavam na noite fria, e ela tinha a impressão de poder identificar o aroma de alcatrão e do mar em meio a tantos outros que assaltavam seus sentidos. As velas e os mastros de algumas embarcações erguiam-se como esqueletos cinzentos contra o céu escuro. Um menino de sete ou oito anos aproximou-se com a mão estendida, pedindo moedas. Roupas esfarrapadas cobriam seu corpo magro, e a imagem oprimiu seu coração generoso.

O barulho típico da cidade era cada vez mais intenso. Aromas intensos, alguns agradáveis, outros repugnantes, penetravam pela janela do coche, e Virgínia fechou a cortina. Aproveitaria os últimos minutos do trajeto para cochilar e repousar. Quando acordou, pouco depois, o coche estava parado. George Longbotton conversava com alguns cavalheiros na rua, olhando em volta como se tentasse localizar a área onde se encontrava. Sem pensar, Virgínia saltou do veículo para ir ao encontro do cocheiro.

— Sr. Longbotton! O que está acontecendo? Por que paramos?

— Tenho uma pequena dúvida, Sra. Potter. Volte para a carruagem enquanto tento descobrir onde estamos sim? Os cavalheiros acreditam que Rosemary Lane fica perto de Ratcliffe Highway, a estrada por onde viemos. Temo estar andando em círculos e...

— Espere um minuto. Estamos perdidos novamente? Sr. Longbotton, nosso destino é Rosemary House, em Cheapside, não Rosemary Lane, onde quer que seja.

Olhou para o homem que estivera conversando com George, um sujeito de barba cerrada, sobrancelhas espessas e olhos negros e atentos. Esses mesmos olhos avaliaram suas roupas antes de buscarem a carruagem atrás dela. Virgínia foi tomada pela tensão. Duas mulheres dormiam desprotegidas dentro do veículo. Precisava distrair o desconhecido.

— Está acontecendo alguma coisa de extraordinária por aqui? — E apontou para um círculo de pessoas que riam e aplaudiam algo que ela não podia ver.

A multidão era rapidamente engrossada por outros indivíduos que saíam de ruas transversais e lojas alinhadas ao longo das calçadas. Homens embriagados cambaleavam e riam. Duas mulheres maquiadas e extravagantes passaram por perto dela e a submeteram a olhares de desdém e inveja.

— Olhe só para ela… Quem pensa que é? — Uma provocou. As duas riram e, enquanto se afastavam, fizeram gestos obscenos e gritaram palavrões.

— Cuidado com a língua, meninas! — O grandalhão censurou-as rindo. Depois olhou para Virgínia. — Todos estão assistindo a uma briga de galos. As apostas são altas por aqui. E o comércio é bom, o que atrai gente de todos os lugares. Não se preocupe, não ficará sozinha com os rufiões. Cuidarei de você e descobrirei onde fica Rosemary… alguma coisa. — Seus olhos tentavam enxergar além da abertura do sobretudo que a protegia do frio. A gola entreaberta oferecia uma promessa deliciosa.

Recuando um passo, ela decidiu agir.

— Briga de galos? — repetiu, fingindo interesse no passatempo bárbaro. Tinha de desviar à atenção do sujeito da carruagem onde Parvati e tia Matilda dormiam. — Nunca estive em um espetáculo desse tipo.

— E nunca mais estará — ele respondeu, impedindo sua passagem com o corpo. — O que faz aqui? Uma mocinha encantadora como você… Veio em busca de aventuras? Já sei! E uma dessas damas entediadas. Se vier comigo, prometo mostrar um esporte muito mais divertido que uma briga de galos. — Rindo, segurou-a pelo braço.

— Solte-me imediatamente — Virgínia exigiu, a fúria tomando o lugar do medo.

— Soltá-la? Não está em Godric Hallow, doçura. Aqui é meu território, e vai ter de fazer tudo que eu…

Virgínia não ouvia mais nada. Atrás do desconhecido, dois cavalheiros de aparência distinta conversavam e riam. Um deles olhou em sua direção, e seu rosto tornou-se sério.

— Draco… — ela o reconheceu com um misto de espanto e alívio.

— Virgínia?

Aproveitando o momento de distração, o homem enfiou as duas mãos pela gola de seu casaco. Virgínia nem teve tempo de tentar reagir, porque uma força poderosa o arrancou do chão.

— Ela não é seu tipo, Toby.

O homem arregalou os olhos. Em vez de agredir aquele que arruinara seus planos para uma noite de diversão, ele ofereceu um sorriso trêmulo e assustado.

— Sinto muito, meu lorde. Não sabia que ela era sua. — E executou uma cortesia desajeitada antes de afastar-se correndo.

Virgínia se preparava para agradecer pela ajuda de Draco, quando ele a segurou pelos braços e empurrou-a contra a parede de um edifício na calçada, fora do caminho dos transeuntes.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Draco Malfoy indagou furioso. A reação inesperada a encheu de pavor.

O desconhecido a alarmara; aquele homem que julgava conhecer a aterrorizava. No entanto, havia um estranho sentimento de segurança em sentir o calor de suas mãos e sua presença imponente. Sabia que o temor por sua segurança despertara a ira que via em seus olhos cinza. O instinto de proteção emanava de seus poros como uma luz, traduzido pela postura rígida e pela maneira como ele a protegia com o corpo de olhares curiosos. Virgínia o encarava. Julgara ter esquecido tudo aquilo, banido de sua vida aqueles sentimentos. Mas o toque… o calor de seu corpo, o perfume másculo da pele firme…

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Draco repetiu impaciente.

— Procurando por você.


	4. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO III**_

— Procurando por mim?

Vermelha, Virgínia reconheceu a verdade nas palavras impensadas. Só aceitara deixar o pai e Potterfíeld aos cuidados dos criados para ir procurar por ele e pedir que a aceitasse. Para salvá-los da destruição, precisava ser novamente desejada por Draco Malfoy. Sem perceber, planejara um encontro mais favorável. Talvez, quando estivesse melhor vestida, pudesse encantá-lo como no passado. Mas estava cansada e despenteada, perdida em um bairro perigoso da capital, cercada por pessoas de hábitos e reputação duvidosa. Não poderia ter escolhido pior momento para deixar escapar a vital informação!

— Estou honrado por ter vindo a um dos piores distritos de Londres só para encontrar-me, Sra. Potter, mas um cartão de visitas enviado a Mansão Malfoy teria sido mais sensato.

A ironia e o tratamento formal a despertaram do devaneio. Agora era a Sra. Potter, um estorvo que prejudicava sua diversão noturna.

— Era o que pretendia fazer, Sr. Malfoy. Não vim aqui para encontrá-lo. Como poderia conhecer seu paradeiro? Nós nos perdemos e… — Céus! Esquecera completamente a tia e Parvati! — Agradeço por sua valiosa ajuda senhor. Lamento tê-lo detido — disse, tentando voltar ao coche.

Mas Draco ainda a segurava pelos braços.

— Quer mesmo enfrentar sozinha essa multidão de bêbados, Sra. Potter? Teve sorte por ter encontrado Toby. Comparado aos outros, ele é um anjo de bondade. Como outros que perambulam por aqui esta noite, ele é meu empregado. Caso contrário, você, eu e meus companheiros estaríamos lutando para não perder nossos valores… e nossas vidas. Não tem a menor idéia de onde está, não é? Há uma deplorável falta de cavalheirismo neste distrito.

— Já notei, Sr. Malfoy. Por favor, deixe-me passar. Preciso voltar para perto de minhas acompanhantes, e não quero mantê-lo afastado de seus amigos.

— Acompanhantes? Então existem outras como você? — ele riu.

— Sim, e estou aflita com seu bem-estar, especialmente depois do que disse e… — Era impossível continuar fingindo. A tensão e o medo finalmente abalavam sua compostura, fazendo brotar lágrimas de seus olhos.

Como fora estúpida! Em todos os sentidos. Não devia ter expressado a intenção de encontrá-lo. Não devia ter esperado um tratamento respeitoso e gentil. Se fora capaz de abandoná-la para buscar diversão poucas semanas depois de tê-la pedido em casamento e jurado amor eterno, de que ele seria capaz agora, sete anos mais tarde? Draco esquecera o envolvimento da juventude e deixara esse esquecimento claro há dois meses em Potterfild. Lembrou-se do que a tia havia dito sobre as amigas do Lorde Malfoy e das mulheres que a ofenderam pouco antes. Seriam como essas as jovens com quem ele se relacionava? Incapaz de conter uma reação desesperada ela cerrou os punhos e atacou-o, tentando libertar-se. Draco enlaçou-a pela cintura e, usando uma das mãos, puxou sua cabeça de encontro ao peito. E de repente, foi como se o tempo não houvesse passado. Como se ainda ontem houvesse encontrado conforto naquele mesmo abraço.

— Preciso voltar para perto de minha tia. Por favor, deixe-me ir. Temo que algo de mal tenha acontecido…

Mantendo um braço sobre seus ombros, ele começou a abrir caminho em meio à multidão, guiando seus passos sem dificuldade. Virgínia notou que Toby os seguia com os olhos. Perto dele havia uma mulher cujo traje elegante a destacava do grupo, dando a impressão de que ela não fazia parte daquele lugar. A cabeça de cabelos louros virou-se, e os olhos azuis estudaram a paisagem antes de encontrá-la. Horrorizada, Virgínia leu o reconhecimento e o ódio naquele olhar. Os olhos felinos buscaram Draco com um misto de cobiça e ressentimento. A mulher falava com Toby. Ele parecia assustado e fitou-os por alguns instantes antes de abaixar a cabeça e aproximá-la dos cabelos bem penteados da misteriosa dama, que se afastou imediatamente. Estavam discutindo, ou as pessoas mais próximas não se voltariam para observar a cena com curiosidade e humor. Segundos depois o casal desapareceu na rua movimentada.

Estavam chegando perto do coche, e Virgínia viu a tia e Parvati paradas ao lado do veículo.

— Você é um homem estúpido! — Matilda gritava. — Qualquer idiota sabe que isto não é Cheapside. Olhe em volta! E você, Parvati, pare de chorar, ou vai chamar a atenção de todos os ladrões da região com suas lamúrias!

— Depressa, entrem na carruagem! — Virgínia disse sem rodeios. — Estou certa de que essas pessoas nos deixarão passar. Estão ocupadas demais com seu entretenimento para dar atenção a três mulheres sozinhas. Vamos, George, temos de sair daqui.

— É claro, Sra. Potter. Se mantivermos o Tâmisa à esquerda e a lua à direita…

— Estará aqui novamente em menos de dez minutos — Draco interferiu irritado.

Matilda o reconheceu e olhou a sobrinha como se quisesse congratulá-la, o que causou um enorme desconforto. Virgínia esperava que o visconde não houvesse notado a satisfação nos olhos de sua tia. O sorriso cínico destruiu sua esperança, imediatamente, e ela se deu conta de que Draco Malfoy não demonstrara surpresa ao tomar conhecimento de que ela o procurava.

— Por sorte, o Sr. Malfoy estava aqui com alguns amigos — ela explicou.

— E que sorte! — Matilda confirmou entusiasmada.

— Entre no coche agora mesmo, tia. E você, Parvati. Devemos partir.

Depois de certificar-se de que as duas mulheres estavam seguras dentro do veículo, Virgínia encarou Draco com a intenção de demonstrar sua gratidão.

— Obrigada por sua proteção, meu lorde.

— Pode desfrutar dela quando quiser, Sra. Potter. - A insinuação causou um rubor que ela não conseguiu esconder.

— Se quer mesmo alcançar seu destino esta noite, Sra. Potter, talvez eu deva acompanhá-la. Seu cocheiro parece confuso.

George Longbotton segurava as rédeas das duas éguas que puxavam o coche e olhava em volta, como se não soubesse para onde ir. Temendo acabar em local ainda pior do que aquele, Virgínia assentiu.

— É muito gentil, senhor.

Dez minutos mais tarde, a carruagem se detinha diante da elegante residência em Cheapside. Margaret Parkinson as esperava na porta num elegante vestido preto, a expressão perturbada indicando que o atraso não passara despercebido. Draco Malfoy saltou do banco do condutor, onde viajara ao lado de George, e foi abrir a porta para as três mulheres.

— Quanta gentileza… — Matilda comentou sorridente. Depois olhou para a cunhada com ar triunfante.

Margaret Parkinson balançou a cabeça. Não podia ser…

— Lorde Malfoy teve a bondade de orientar nosso cocheiro no trajeto até aqui - Matilda explicou, alimentando o espanto da anfitriã.

Era humilhante! Convidara o visconde para vários de seus saraus, e ele nunca se dera ao trabalho de aproximar-se de sua casa. E agora ali estava… tarde da noite, sem aviso prévio, e quando Pansy precisavam de uma boa maquiagem e de um penteado. Era insuportável.

— É maravilhoso vê-la, Matilda - Margaret cumprimentou a cunhada. — Fiquei preocupada quando não chegaram às seis como era previsto. Passei as últimas três horas perto das janelas. Por favor, vamos entrar. — O convite foi dirigido ao grupo como um todo, mas o sorriso açucarado visava apenas o visconde.

Assim que Matilda e Virgínia sentaram-se na sala de estar, Draco anunciou sua intenção de partir. A Sra. Parkinson reagiu de imediato.

— Oh, meu lorde, deve ao menos tomar um copo de vinho conosco. Conheço cavalheiros que odeiam chá. Na verdade, meu marido é um deles. Meu querido Sr. Parkinson prefere porto ou conhaque. Se soubesse que receberíamos sua honrosa visita, ele não teria se recolhido tão cedo. Vou mandar o criado chamá-lo e…

— Por favor, não perturbe o descanso de seu marido. Estou mesmo de partida.

— Ao menos aceite um copo de vinho. — A dona da casa correu até a porta da sala e trocou algumas palavras com alguém do lado de fora.

Virgínia evitava encarar a tia. Sabia que, quanto maior fosse o esforço de Margaret para reter Draco, mais Matilda se divertiria, deixando a xícara de chá sobre a mesa ao lado da cadeira onde estava sentada, olhou para Pansy. A jovem era pálida, esbelta e muito bonita de corpo, tinha cabelos negros e lisos na altura dos ombros, olhos de um tom castanho claro que beirava o verde e parecia bastante entretida com o livro que mantinha aberto sobre os joelhos. Seu interesse pelo ilustre visitante era nulo.

Margaret tentara trancar a filha em um aposento lateral quando o grupo entrara no hall. Pansy se dirigia à sala e quase fora esmagada pela porta, mas resistira ao apelo silencioso da mãe e prosseguira em sua trajetória. Depois de cumprimentar cada um dos presentes com cortesia e educação, ela se sentara e continuara lendo o livro que carregava, sem tomar conhecimento dos olhares furiosos e dos sussurros ameaçadores da Sra. Parkinson.

Draco exercia um efeito poderoso sobre as pessoas. Margaret Parkinson não era a primeira mulher a ficar nervosa em sua presença. A estatura elevada, a sofisticação e a beleza nórdica sempre atraíam olhares. Draco nem se dava conta do que acontecia a sua volta. Segurando a taça que a anfitriã colocara em sua mão pouco antes, ele a girava entre os dedos como se estudasse um plano de fuga. A certa altura ele ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os olhos de Virgínia, que não conseguiu conter um sorriso. O homem sabia lidar com ladrões e gente da pior espécie, mas mães interessadas no futuro de uma filha solteira estavam além de sua capacidade de ação. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, reconhecendo o humor da situação. Depois se aproximou e, sem nenhuma cerimônia, abaixou-se diante da cadeira, fitando o rosto cansado e abatido. A taça foi esquecida ao lado da xícara de chá sobre a mesa.

— Ainda não terminamos nossa conversa, Sra. Potter. Disse que veio a Londres procurando por mim. Muito bem, se puder ir visitar-me amanhã à tarde na Mansão, teremos tempo e privacidade para falarmos sobre o assunto que a trouxe aqui. Aceita o convite? Mas leve apenas sua tia. Por favor, não inclua sua anfitriã no grupo.

— Devo levar a filha dela?

— Terá de arrastá-la para fora de casa, e garanto que ela não vai gostar de afastar-se de seus preciosos livros.

Estava exausta, ansiosa, preocupada. Não sabia como lidar com esse homem, mas flertava com ele e considerava sua atitude natural, familiar. Margaret aproximou-se com uma jarra de vinho e, notando a atmosfera de intimidade entre a jovem viúva e o visitante ilustre, decidiu agir com mais firmeza. A última coisa que esperava era que sua cunhada chegasse acompanhada por uma jovem e adorável viúva cuja beleza tornava ainda mais patente a falta de encantos de sua Pansy.

— Aceite um pouco de vinho, meu lorde — ela insistiu, despejando a bebida na taça sem esperar por uma resposta.

Draco levantou-se devagar e sorriu. Levando o copo aos lábios, esvaziou-o com dois ou três goles e deixou-o sobre a mesa.

— Agora devo partir, Sra. Parkinson. Agradeço por sua hospitalidade.

Com uma cortesia dirigida a todas as damas, ele se dirigiu à porta seguido por Margaret.

— Faremos uma festa de aniversário para Pansy no próximo sábado. Deve lembrar-se de que enviei um convite. Sei que o declinou por conta de compromissos assumidos anteriormente… mas espero que possa ao menos brindar-nos com uma hora de seu precioso tempo. — Não conseguira reunir um número muito expressivo de cavalheiros para abrilhantar a festa, mas talvez ainda houvesse um meio… — E traga aquele seu encantador amigo, o Sr. Zabini. Teremos boa comida, vinhos finos, música e entretenimento e, é claro, as mais belas parceiras de dança.

Draco olhou para Virgínia. Margaret Parkinson interceptou o olhar. Mesmo assim, ela continuou sorrindo.

— A Sra. Potter e minha querida cunhada, Matilda, vieram de Londres especialmente para o evento.

Draco não conseguia lembrar-se de ter recebido o convite. Teodoro o conhecia tão bem, que tomava a liberdade de examinar e separar sua correspondência em aceitos e rejeitados, e confiava de tal forma no secretário que nem examinava a segunda pilha. Para ser honesto, até o dia anterior não teria sequer pensado em aceitar o convite da Sra. Parkinson.

— Será um prazer comparecer por uma ou duas horas, se for possível. E transmitirei seu convite ao Sr. Zabini. Estou certo de que seus sentimentos serão os meus. — E partiu depois de despedir-se com uma mesura rápida.

Na rua, Draco olhou para uma janela iluminada e praguejou. Era dono daquela casa, pagava bem pelos serviços da mulher que a ocupava, mas não se sentia disposto a entrar. Luna o esperava, certamente, e não mediria esforços para expressar sua alegria em vê-lo. Filha de um tapeceiro local, ela e os pais sabiam apreciar e demonstrar gratidão por sua atenção e proteção. Luna era desinibida, sensual, curvilínea, e naquela noite precisava de uma mulher. Mas essa mulher não era ela. Saber que a mulher que desejava se retirava para dormir em Rosemary House, a menos de um minuto dali, só tornava tudo ainda pior. Praguejava contra a proximidade. Era como se visitar a amante naquela noite representasse uma imperdoável infidelidade. E, no entanto, nada ficara acertado entre ele e Virgínia. Mas tinha confiança. Sabia que no dia seguinte chegariam a um acordo. Um sorriso distendeu seus lábios. Fidelidade? O que era isso? E por que pensava nessas tolices? Planejara a viagem a Londres para o final da semana, mas fora poupado do esforço. Sabia que a situação de Virgínia era precária, o que o tornaria ainda mais poderoso para ditar todos os termos. Não que tivesse alguma intenção de ser econômico. Longe disso. Mas sabia que ela possuía familiares, pessoas a quem dedicaria a maior parte de seu tempo, se tivesse chance. Draco olhou mais uma vez para a casa onde encontraria conforto, prazer e satisfação, mas decidiu seguir em frente para Hounsdith, onde tomaria sua carruagem para sua casa em Wiltshire.

— Felizmente Margaret sugeriu que usássemos sua carruagem — Matilda suspirou satisfeita. — Não quero nem pensar onde acabaríamos, caso George estivesse nos conduzindo.

Virgínia tentou sorrir. Sabia que a tia queria distraí-la do propósito da visita que fariam naquela tarde, mas era impossível esquecer.

— Margaret pensa que vamos visitar minha velha amiga Felicity Walsh. As duas se detestam desde os tempos da infância, e por isso ela nem mencionou a possibilidade de vir conosco. Caso contrário, não sei se…

— E inútil tia! Não posso prosseguir com o que estamos fazendo.

— Pode e deve! Tudo que o homem pode dizer é não. E se ele te recusar nós saberemos que é um tolo e que você teve sorte por escapar de um homem assim.

Virgínia refletiu. Dispunha de uma semana em Londres, e nesse período teria de encontrar um marido. Era humilhante, degradante, mas era a realidade. Ao longo dos séculos, muitas mulheres haviam recorrido à mesma estratégia para escaparem da penúria. Não era a primeira, nem seria a última. Muitas outras em todo o país eram suas companheiras na luta por um marido. Mas, ao contrário dela, muitas tinham o que oferecer, algumas favorecidas pelo destino, e poucas estabeleciam padrões tão elevados. Poucas pensavam em um segundo casamento tão cedo, dois meses depois de terem enterrado seus maridos. A sociedade ficaria escandalizada. Mas dívidas a impediam de cumprir as convenções sociais, e se voltasse a Potterfild sem a promessa de um casamento, Cedrico Diggory seria sua única esperança. E o pai e a tia não teriam nenhuma esperança. Potterfild se perderia para sempre. E os últimos desejos de Harry não seriam satisfeitos.

Draco Malfoy ainda era sua melhor alternativa. Era rico, havia se interessado por ela no passado e ainda… Virgínia afastou da mente o último pensamento. As emoções não deviam fazer parte do quadro. Ele era um empresário de muito sucesso, como descobrira através de Margaret Parkinson na noite anterior. Muito bem, tinha uma proposta de negócios. Só isso. Draco poderia interessar-se pelo acordo ou rejeitá-lo. Caso não conseguisse convencê-lo, teria de rezar para que o baile de Pansy no sábado fosse uma oportunidade para conhecer outros homens ricos e disponíveis em busca de uma esposa pobre com uma propriedade caríssima e dispendiosa que jamais pertenceria a ninguém além dela. O caráter absurdo da idéia causou uma onda de desespero que a fez enterrar o rosto entre as mãos.

— Sabia que se animaria e veria o sentido de tudo isso. — Matilda comentou com tom encorajador. — Seu pai ficará orgulhoso de você…

O rosto magro invadiu sua mente. O dr. Gibson havia explicado que, apesar da fragilidade mental, Arthur Weasley era forte e poderia viver por muitos anos. Teria de carregar o peso da responsabilidade por muito tempo.

— Já viu algo mais fascinante? — Matilda perguntava com tom encantado.

Virgínia virou a cabeça e viu o lacaio parado ao lado da carruagem. Atrás dele erguia-se a mais imponente construção que já tivera oportunidade de ver. O luxo da mansão e das propriedades vizinhas a empurraram contra o encosto do banco. O que estava fazendo, afinal? Aquele homem não precisava de uma viúva miserável; podia desposar a filha de um duque, se quisesse. Talvez tivesse uma como vizinha.

— Meu Deus… — Matilda gemeu, imitando a pose derrotada da sobrinha, o rosto tomado por uma expressão apreensiva.

— Tia Matilda?

Forçando um sorriso, Virgínia reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e agarrou-se à dignidade que ainda lhe restava. Era tarde demais para recuar. O lacaio vestido de azul e dourado já segurava a porta da carruagem para ajudá-la a descer.

— Prefiro não entrar sozinha. Tenho uma reputação a preservar. O que ele pode fazer de tão terrível? O que pode dizer? Apenas não.

O eco dos pensamentos recentes de Matilda encontraram o silêncio chocado e tenso do interior do veículo.

— Está cometendo um erro, Draco. — Blaise Zabini falava com firmeza. — Lembro-me bem de Virgínia. A menos que tenha mudado muito, ela jamais será amante de homem algum.

— É isso que a torna ainda mais interessante — respondeu o visconde.

Blaise recordava a beleza pálida de Virgínia Potter e sua doçura. Ficara surpreso com a rapidez e a facilidade com que ela conquistara seu amigo. Do dia para a noite, Draco abandonara a vida devassa para entregar-se ao amor de uma virgem de corpo esguio e olhar terno. E esse era o centro do problema. Apesar da paixão fulminante que unira o casal, outro homem a tivera primeiro e seu amigo jamais havia superado o golpe, apesar da aparência indiferente. Conhecia Draco desde a infância e sabia que ele era duro. Poucas coisas o afetavam. Ainda jovem, lutara pela honra da cortesã Malfoy, como era chamada Narcisa Malfoy, nascida Black, com verdadeira fúria. Mais tarde, ao perceber que ela jamais tivera uma honra a ser defendida, lutara por tudo. Reagira de forma violenta a toda e qualquer provocação, fosse ela pessoal ou dirigidaa sua família, e nunca perdera uma única briga. Mas, depois do casamento de Virgínia com outro homem que na época era mais rico que ele, Draco mergulhara no desespero. Conseguira superar o choque com esforço e disciplina e se transformara no maior sucesso do mundo das finanças. Sua riqueza e seus investimentos causavam inveja em muitos cavalheiros da aristocracia.

Teodoro Nott abriu a porta para anunciar a presença da Sra. Potter e sua tia no salão azul.

— Sirva o chá dentro de dez minutos — Draco ordenou. Depois se virou para o amigo. — Não devemos deixar as damas esperando.

Resignado, Blaise o seguiu pelo corredor que levava ao salão. Os dois homens fizeram uma cortesia polida diante das visitantes.

— Sra. Potter… Sra. Weasley… E um prazer recebê-las em minha casa.

Virgínia levantou-se e executou uma cortesia nervosa. Estava tão tensa que não conseguia raciocinar. Havia esperado encontrar conforto e apoio na presença sempre segura da tia, mas Matilda permanecia sentada e quieta, fascinada pelo luxo que a cercava.

— Lembra-se do Sr. Zabini?

O tom frio de Draco penetrou em sua mente confusa.

— Sim, é claro — Virgínia respondeu com um sorriso forçado. — Como vai, Sr. Zabini? – ela tentou não demonstrar tanto nervosismo.

— Muito bem, obrigado. Espero que esteja bem, Sra. Potter. Trouxe sua tia, não?

— Oh, sim, perdoe-me pelo deslize. Deixe-me apresentar a Sra. Sweeting, mas a chamamos Sra. Weasley. Tia Matilda, este é o Sr. Zabini, amigo de Lorde Malfoy. Creio que teve oportunidade de encontrá-lo uma ou duas vezes quando morávamos em Londres.

Matilda sorriu e assentiu, mas permaneceu sentada. A entrada de duas criadas uniformizadas interrompeu a estranha e difícil conversa, e logo o chá foi servido. Virgínia aceitou uma xícara para manter as mãos ocupadas, porque tanta opulência a oprimia; agora estava certa de que só uma tola arrogante teria imaginado que tão rico cavalheiro se casaria com uma viúva falida.

Blaise sentou-se ao lado de Matilda e começou a falar sobre os benefícios do ar do campo. Aos poucos, sua tia foi recuperando a atitude casual e bem-humorada. Quanto antes acabasse com seu martírio, melhor. Devagar, Virgínia ergueu os olhos para encarar o visconde. Ele a fitava com um sorriso apagado, como se conhecesse o verdadeiro propósito de sua visita e tirasse uma enorme satisfação disso. O que estava fazendo ali? Nunca se sentira mais humilhada, e ainda nem pedira nada.

— Tem uma bela casa, Sr. Malfoy… Quero dizer Lorde Malfoy…

— Pode me chamar de Draco, se preferir. E fico feliz por ter gostado de minha casa. Quer conhecer os outros aposentos?

A oferta era casual, mas Virgínia conhecia seu propósito. Fora procurá-lo para tratar de um assunto delicado que exigia privacidade, e ele estava oferecendo uma chance de ficarem a sós.

— Sim, obrigada.

Aceitando o braço do homem que até então se portava como um cavalheiro, ela se deixou levar pelo corredor até o estúdio, onde, segundo o próprio Draco, ele passava a maior parte do tempo.

— Sente-se, Sra. Potter.

Virgínia escolheu uma cadeira perto da janela e apreciou a beleza do jardim que cercava a residência. Nervosa, apoiou as mãos sobre as pernas ocultas pelo vestido de seda cinza-pérola e decidiu que não se deixaria intimidar. Draco a convidara para ir visitá-lo. Não estava impondo sua presença. De qualquer maneira, podia ao menos tentar conversar. Haviam sido amigos no passado. Depois, quando finalmente fizesse sua proposta…

— Como vai sua mãe, Lorde Malfoy? — Tarde demais, lembrou que Draco mencionara o pai uma ou duas vezes apenas, e sempre com grande amargura.

— Não posso dizer com certeza. Na última vez em que a vi ela parecia bem, mas isso foi há mais de um ano. Imagino que esteja com saúde, ou eu já teria recebido a cobrança do médico.

Como alguém podia falar da própria mãe com tanta indiferença? E de onde havia tirado a idéia de que mereceria tratamento distinto? Devia despedir-se, deixar a mansão e buscar refúgio na simplicidade de Godric Hallow e na presença plácida de Cedrico Diggory.

— E sua irmã Clarissa? — insistiu, tentando estabelecer contato. Lembrava-se de que Draco nunca demonstrara carinho pela irmã. Mas Clarissa havia se casado quando Virgínia o conhecera. Talvez tivesse filhos. Crianças que certamente recebiam o afeto do tio. — Tem sobrinhos ou sobrinhas?

— Um de cada.

Draco pensou na irmã e sentiu um profundo desgosto. Ela era a imagem da mãe. Em todos os sentidos. A identidade de seu pai era motivo de conjecturas. De qualquer maneira, a herança genética certamente explicava a tendência para freqüentar estábulos e rolar no feno com qualquer homem que a quisesse. Não a via nem ao velho gordo com quem se casara desde julho do ano anterior, quando ela o envolvera para usar sua casa e sua posição a fim de desfrutar da temporada londrina por um mês antes de retornar a Shropshire, onde residia.

Draco aproximou-se da janela e pensou na família, se é que podia usar esse termo. Sabia que apenas um dos dois filhos de seus pais era produto da união do casal, sua irmã. Ele havia sido apenas acidente. E apesar da condição de bastardo, recebera o melhor papel no sórdido enredo.

Afastando a questão da mente, olhou para a visitante e notou que ela tremia, uma reação que tentava esconder mantendo a cabeça baixa. Testemunhar seu nervosismo o acalmava. Pressentira que ela havia sido uma esposa fiel sem experiência em negociações como a que estava prestes a entabular. E como era mais experiente do que gostaria de admitir, decidiu tornar a situação menos penosa. Lembranças amargas provocaram uma certa hesitação. Há sete anos, Virgínia não tornara as coisas mais fáceis para ele. Arriscara a própria vida por ela, mas a jovem que povoara seus sonhos não correra nem mesmo o risco de esperar por mais alguns dias. Ainda podia lembrar a angústia causada pela descoberta de seu casamento.

— Como vai seu pai? — perguntou, tentando acalmá-la com uma conversa casual.

O sorriso doce e grato o atingiu com um soco no estômago.

— Ele está muito bem, obrigada. Tem dias, às vezes semanas de lucidez, mas em alguns períodos não consegue nem mesmo reconhecer os parentes. Ou o lugar onde vive. Acredita que ainda está aqui em Wiltshire e que… minha mãe ainda vive. Mas sua saúde física é robusta.

Draco não estava interessado em Arthur Weasley. Mas se interessava pela filha dele. Gostaria de tocá-la. Para conter o ímpeto, mantinha os dedos crispados sobre o encosto da cadeira, uma atitude que ela percebeu e interpretou de maneira acertada.

— Creio… que devemos abrir a porta — sugeriu constrangida. — Minha tia pode estar procurando por mim…

— Está preocupada com sua reputação, Sra. Potter?

A pergunta sarcástica despertou sua revolta.

— Um de nós tem de pensar nisso, Lorde Malfoy.

— Acredita que ainda tenho uma reputação a preservar?

— Sim.

— E por que se preocupa comigo?

— Porque um marido deve ter o respeito de sua esposa.

— Um… o quê? — Draco murmurou chocado. Virgínia sabia que não podia voltar atrás.

— Devo me desculpar por falar com tanta ousadia. Espero que compreenda, mas minha situação de penúria justifica medidas desesperadas. Medidas humilhantes. Estou viúva há menos de três meses, e reconheço que teria sido escandaloso retornar à vida em sociedade ou pensar em outro casamento num período tão breve. Por isso peço desculpas por qualquer constrangimento que possa lhe causar. Infelizmente, as circunstâncias não permitem certas… delicadezas. Disponho de uma única semana em Londres e devo esforçar-me para solucionar minhas dificuldades antes de retornar a Potterfild na terça-feira. Não tentarei diminuir a importância do que estou enfrentando. O advogado de meu finado marido afirma que tenho dívidas de vulto…

— Cerca de quarenta mil libras — Draco anunciou com tom frio enquanto ia abrir a porta do estúdio.

— Quarenta mil? — Virgínia repetiu num sussurro horrorizado, tão chocada com a soma que nem questionou como ele poderia conhecê-la.

Draco aproximou-se da mesa e apoiou-se nela. Com expressão neutra, fez um gesto indicando que ela devia prosseguir.

— Eu… gostaria de lhe propor casamento. — As palavras soaram estridentes no silêncio gelado. — Sei que deve estar imaginando o que teria a ganhar com um casamento de conveniência…

— Conveniência?

— Bem, compreendo que já não… não existe afeição entre nós. Somos como estranhos com vidas próprias. Sei que é… que tem uma vida em Londres da qual prefere que eu não faça parte. Tem seus amigos, seu círculo social… e eu tenho Potterfild e meus familiares. Um casamento apenas em tese não seria inconveniente para nenhum de nós.

— Então… eu me caso com você, pago suas dívidas, mantenho uma propriedade que herdou de outro homem e que nunca será minha, como determinam quase todos os testamentos, garanto seu sustento e o de seus dependentes, e em retorno… O que tenho a ganhar, Sra. Potter?

Virgínia sentiu o sangue inundar seu rosto. Havia sido arrogante e ultrajante propor um acordo tão unilateral.

— Potterfild é uma bela propriedade — explicou apressada. — Quando esteve no funeral de Draco não viu tudo que o lugar tem a oferecer. Sei que perdeu a parte de sua família em Godric Hallow. Estive no funeral de seu pai e ouvi dizer que ela foi tomada pelo banco para o pagamento de dívidas contraídas por seus pais. Muitos cavalheiros apreciam caçar, pensar e praticar tiro ao alvo quando a temporada em Londres chega ao fim. Sei que pode alugar uma propriedade rural, se desejar, mas, se nos casarmos, poderá dispor de Potterfild como se fosse o legítimo dono do lugar. Se ao menos fosse ver o que Potterfild tem a oferecer…

A voz de Matilda precedeu sua entrada no estúdio. Houve um silêncio atônito de um ou dois segundos, até que Draco sugeriu com tom seco:

— Blaise, por que não leva a Sra. Sweeting para conhecer os outros aposentos da casa?

— Já vimos todos eles, Lorde Malfoy — Matilda respondeu, analisando a postura tensa da sobrinha. — Esta é a casa mais opulenta que já visitei. Deve precisar de um exército de empregados, e a cozinha...

— Por que não vai conhecê-la?

— A cozinha? — Blaise espantou-se.

— A cozinha. É enorme. Vão levar algum tempo para conhecê-la.

— Ah…

Depois de lançar um último olhar para a cozinha, Matilda saiu de braços dados com o Sr. Zabini.

Virgínia mantinha a cabeça baixa, tentando esconder a humilhação. Tivera uma chance de escapar com um mínimo de dignidade, mas acabara de perdê-la. Já dissera tudo que tinha a dizer. Não restava nada… ou quase nada a oferecer.

— Então, você fica com meu dinheiro e eu adquiro o direito de usar sua propriedade para a prática de esportes. É isso?

A incredulidade sarcástica no tom de voz do visconde despertou sua ira. Ela levantou a cabeça e seus olhos refletiram orgulho.

— Também poderá se beneficiar da respeitabilidade conferida pelo casamento e terá uma esposa que não fará exigências… que não tentará interferir em sua vida. Ficarei grata se puder demonstrar um mínimo de discrição e decoro em suas… em sua maneira de viver. Verá que sua reputação só terá a ganhar com o arranjo. – ela ofegava, o rosto avermelhado.

Draco riu e sentou-se diante dela. Virginia olhou-o sustentando o olhar cheio de orgulho.

— Por que acha que quero melhorar algo tão pouco importante, Sra. Potter? Minha reputação há muito se perdeu para mim. De fato, nasci sem ela. Mas não me importo com isso. Tenho um título e mais dinheiro do que posso gastar; tais coisas garantem impunidade e uma boa acolhida em qualquer lugar, apesar de meu comportamento.

Restava apenas o grande golpe. Se não tivesse sucesso…

— Compreendo que possa querer herdeiros e uma esposa… casta.

— Não. Houve um tempo em que me preocupei com esses detalhes, mas hoje é diferente. Se há algo que não quero em minha vida, é uma virgem. E pelo que disse até aqui, deve ter ouvido o que dizem sobre minha devassidão. Quanto a ter um herdeiro, não pretendo impor à sociedade mais um Malfoy. Em resumo, mulheres experientes como você me interessam. Herdeiros e pureza não.

Virgínia o encarou chocada e assustada com a demonstração de imoralidade. O que julgava ser seu bem mais precioso fora desprezado como algo sem valor. E Draco nem tinha consciência do próprio erro.

— Você e seu finado marido não quiseram filhos? - A pergunta a surpreendeu.

— Eu… nós… não sei. Apenas… não os tivemos.

— Ah! Um marido exemplar. Como estamos sendo dolorosamente honestos esta tarde, Sra. Potter, quero que saiba que sua proposta é a terceira que recebo esta semana. E devo confessar que as outras foram mais convincentes, mais baratas e interessantes. Também devo confessar que sou um solteirão convicto sem nenhuma intenção de casar-me.

Virgínia teve a sensação de ter mergulhado em um lago gelado. Depois, com a mesma rapidez e intensidade, a raiva a tomou de assalto, fazendo ferver o sangue em suas veias. O homem a induzira ao erro, permitira que se humilhasse, e agora dizia que fora tudo em vão? E pensar que quase revelara seu mais íntimo segredo! Oh, como ele teria ficado satisfeito com a informação! Indignada, levantou-se e foi prontamente imitada pelo dono da casa.

— Se houvesse dito antes, Sr. Malfoy, eu não teria vindo e nós teríamos sido poupados de uma tarde perdida. Como já disse, só disponho de uma semana em Londres e devo fazer bom uso de meu tempo. Lamento tê-lo incomodado, mas tenho outras visitas a fazer…

Virgínia aproximou-se da porta enquanto falava, mas dedos fortes agarraram seus braços antes que ela pudesse sair.

— Outras visitas? Vai percorrer todas as casas de Londres em busca de um marido com quarenta mil libras?

— Exatamente! — mentiu. — Só comecei por sua casa porque fui convidada a vir.

— Não vai encontrar ninguém disposto a cobrir minha oferta. Você já estabeleceu seus termos; agora, é hora de ouvir os meus. Estou inclinado a saldar suas dívidas, mas em troca quero que se mude para Londres. Terá a casa que quiser, os empregados que escolher, uma mesada generosa e… e tudo mais que queira estipular.

Ao se dar conta do significado das palavras ríspidas, Virgínia teve de morder o lábio para conter o tremor. Draco não a considerava uma mendiga, afinal, mas uma prostituta. Furiosa, livrou-se das mãos que a seguravam e tentou sair, mas ele se colocou no caminho.

— Por favor, quero ir ao encontro de minha tia. É hora de partirmos — ela anunciou com ar gelado.

— Não tem mais nada a dizer enquanto gozamos de total privacidade, Sra. Potter?

— Oh, sim, eu tenho. Sua arrogância e sua atitude libertina me fazem lamentar o momento em que nos reencontramos. E devo confessar que está certo em um aspecto, Sr. Malfoy. Não espero que nenhum outro cavalheiro cubra sua oferta. Estou certa de que muitos terão algo melhor a propor. Na verdade, um certo cavalheiro já fez uma oferta mais interessante. Antes de vir para cá, recebi uma proposta de casamento de um homem bom e decente.

— Bom e decente… mas sem muito dinheiro. Quem vai escolher? O decente, ou o rico? Nós dois já sabemos, não é mesmo, Sra. Potter? Ou não estaria aqui.

— Deixe-me sair.

— Sem ao menos me dar uma resposta?

— Oh, então quer uma resposta clara? Pois bem, prefiro recorrer à caridade pública. Talvez encontre satisfação em sua própria desgraça, mas não permitirei que se divirta com a minha.

— Está recusando minha proposta e minhas quarenta mil libras?

— Foi o que acabei de dizer. Agora devo partir.

— Quando voltar no final da semana implorando por uma segunda chance, não terá mais as mesmas regalias. No momento, estou disposto a aceitar todas as suas exigências. Sustentarei seu pai, sua tia, sua propriedade…

— Quer dar-me uma casa em Londres e ainda manter Potterfild? - ela indagou incrédula.

— Exatamente. É evidente que terá de morar na capital. Afinal, eu não poderia ir a Potterfild sete noites por semana — ele riu — Tem um dia para refletir. Pense com cuidado antes de recusar minha oferta, Sra. Potter, porque mais tarde seu pai e sua tia… Não terá mais condições de pedir por eles.

— Não preciso de tempo para pensar e nem haverá mais tarde, Sr. Malfoy, porque não pretendo voltar a vê-lo. Nunca mais. De qualquer maneira, agradeço a chance de tê-lo conhecido como realmente é. Na juventude, cheguei a enfrentar pessoas queridas por acreditar em sua honradez.

— Virgínia?

A voz da sra. Sweeting encerrou a discussão.

— Tia Matilda — ela respondeu apressada, aproveitando o momento para escapar.

Draco não tentou retê-la. Pelo contrário, o visconde afastou-se segundos antes da entrada dos recém-chegados.

Blaise Zabini e Matilda estavam suados e corados depois da visita à cozinha, onde dois fornos eram mantidos acesos por quase todo o dia. Temendo que Lorde Malfoy encontrasse outra maneira de mandá-los embora, Virgínia decidiu que era hora de fugir. Enquanto ainda podia. Sim, porque era suscetível aos encantos do devasso!

— Podemos ir, tia Matilda? — Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela executou uma cortesia polida para os dois cavalheiros. — Sou grata por sua hospitalidade, Lorde Malfoy.

Virgínia deixou o estúdio e a mansão sem olhar para trás, certa de que a tia a seguia. Assim que entraram no coche, Matilda perguntou:

— E então?

Virgínia cobriu o rosto com as mãos numa tentativa de sufocar o desespero.

— Não — respondeu com um fio de voz.

Draco viu o movimento da janela do estúdio. A carruagem partiu e ele ficou olhando para a praça vazia.

— Eu tentei preveni-lo… — Blaise comentou ao abrir a porta. — Preciso de um drinque. Vou providenciar uma bebida para nós. E não se preocupe, porque não será chá.


	5. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO **__**IV**_

— Não deve se lembrar de mim, porque eu não saía muito quando você vivia em Londres — Pansy comentou enquanto analisava alguns vestidos diante do espelho. — Quando ia às compras com mamãe eu a via com sua tia, pensava que gostaria de ser como você, bela e popular. Lorde Malfoy estava sempre por perto, embora ainda não fosse um visconde. Eu tinha dezessete anos, e você era altiva e sofisticada. Teria gostado de tê-la como amiga.

— É irônico — Virgínia respondeu com um sorriso triste. — Quando tinha dezessete anos e morava em Wiltshire com meu pai e minha tia, a última coisa que adquiri foi sofisticação. Só recentemente descobri como era tola e imatura. Mas agradeço pelos elogios. É bom saber que não parecia tão estúpida e crédula quanto era. E estou feliz por sermos amigas. Quero que vá me visitar em Potterfild… — Com o coração oprimido, lembrou que em breve não seria mais dona da bela propriedade. Na semana seguinte, quando deixasse a capital, teria de cuidar da venda da herança de seu finado marido.

— Gostaria de poder aceitar seu convite imediatamente — suspirou Pansy. — Notei que Lorde Malfoy a cercou de atenção quando esteve aqui naquela primeira noite. Mamãe diz que ele é o melhor partido da cidade e está desesperada por sua presença em minha festa de aniversário. Quanta tolice! É evidente que o visconde não tem intenção de abrir mão de sua liberdade. Mas sei que ele virá ao baile porque você está aqui.

— O visconde é primo de meu finado marido — Virgínia explicou embaraçada. — Nós nos reencontramos há pouco depois de muitos anos, quando ele compareceu ao funeral de Harry. Deve saber o que dizem sobre sua reputação. Notei que não se deixou impressionar por sua presença naquela noite. — Tentando mudar de assunto, apontou para um vestido cor de verde. — Por que não usa aquele? Combina com seus olhos.

— E um de meus favoritos, mas mamãe o detesta. Não é elaborado o bastante para seu gosto. Mesmo assim, vou seguir seu conselho e usá-lo com meus brincos de esmeraldas. Acha que sua criada poderia pentear meus cabelos?

— É claro que sim.

— Vai à casa dos Blair esta noite, não? Não suportaria uma noite de cartas e canto desafinado sem alguém interessante com quem conversar.

— Não sei se tia Matilda e eu fomos convidadas. Além do mais, não quero me tornar alvo da maledicência alheia por freqüentar tantas ocasiões sociais estando ainda de luto.

— Seu marido deve ter sido um homem especial, ou não teria insistido para que não desperdiçasse sua juventude chorando por ele.

— Harry foi o melhor de todos os homens. — Era impossível não compará-lo a outro cavalheiro que, sabia, era o oposto.

Desde que deixara a Mansão Malfoy há dois dias, banira da mente Draco Malfoy e sua proposta ofensiva. Mas não conseguira apagar o temor de que os outros homens a vissem da mesma maneira e a considerassem acessível a seus planos devassos. Mas não se esconderia do mundo como uma mulher condenada. Sentira o peso do ciúme e da rivalidade na noite em que chegara, quando Draco a salvara dos perigos de um distrito pobre e povoado por pessoas de má índole. Lembrava-se nitidamente da mulher loura cujos olhos azuis a fitaram com rancor. Aquela devia ser uma das amantes do visconde.

— Não posso dizer que Lorde Malfoy não me impressione — Pansy confessou. — Entendo o que o torna tão popular entre as mulheres. Afinal, duvido de que algum dia tenha visto outro homem tão atraente. Mas ainda estou sentindo a falta de alguém… E minha mãe o despreza por ser um viúvo com filhos. Oh, sim, e pobre, o que é um defeito imperdoável aos olhos de mamãe. Mas, para mim, o que impede o relacionamento é saber que ele ainda ama a esposa, mesmo depois de tê-la enterrado. O homem só quer alguém para cuidar de seus filhos, e não escondeu seu propósito quando me pediu em casamento. — A jovem deixou o vestido sobre a cama e encarou a amiga. — Oh, como gostaria de poder fugir para sua adorada Potterfild! Não sei se poderei suportar os esforços casamenteiros de minha mãe no próximo final de semana. Ou a visão de meu pai embriagado, largado em uma poltrona. Mamãe está sempre tentando justificar seu comportamento condenável. Na noite em que vocês chegaram, ele conseguiu intoxicar-se antes das oito da noite! É sempre assim. Papai vai ao clube e volta para casa bêbado. Felizmente, Lorde Malfoy foi gentil e conseguiu dissuadir mamãe de acordá-lo.

Sim, quando queria, Draco era encantador. Gentil, delicado, generoso… Mas não hesitaria em puní-lo por tê-la tratado de forma tão vil. Se tivesse uma chance de vingar-se antes de partir e aceitar a proposta de Cedrico Diggory, não vacilaria. O homem era um degenerado cruel e sem escrúpulos. Lembrava-se de ter ouvido o pai pronunciar tal acusação há sete anos. Apesar de Arthur Weasley já ter dado os primeiros sinais de demência naquela época, fora perfeitamente razoável em sua opinião sobre o ser humano que um dia ela, como uma idiota, idolatrara.

— Tirou a carta do alto do maço?

A pergunta provocou um silêncio profundo.

— O que foi que disse? — Draco Malfoy indagou com tom ameaçador, mantendo os olhos fixos no homem sentado a sua frente.

Frederick Parkinson não conseguia desviar o olhar do dinheiro acumulado sobre a mesa. Dinheiro que em breve desapareceria no bolso do oponente. Aflito, tentou umedecer os lábios com a língua. Precisava de um drinque, mas o que tinha não era suficiente nem para comprar aguardente no bar mais barato da cidade. Perdera tudo, inclusive o crédito no Watie's. E perderia também o direito de freqüentar o elegante clube de cavalheiros, a menos que agisse com cautela. Não sabia se Draco Malfoy havia roubado. Provavelmente não. O homem tinha tanta sorte, que não precisava trapacear. Fosse com mulheres, jogo ou comércio, sempre levava a melhor. A acusação fora apenas um desabafo, uma reação instintiva provocada pelo desespero.

— Desculpe meu velho! Foi só uma piada — disse. — Você venceu. Está acabado. E mesmo que houvesse roubado, eu não ousaria aborrecê-lo. Minha mulher me mataria! Ela conta com sua presença na festa de Pansy no próximo sábado.

Draco sorriu, mas não revelou seus planos para o final de semana. Frederick relaxou. Talvez estivesse diante da perspectiva de um drinque.

— Talvez não saiba, mas estamos hospedando uma saborosa e jovem viúva em nossa casa. Se fosse você, eu não perderia o baile. Afinal, seria oportuno dispor de duas possibilidades de diversão na mesma rua, se entende o que quero dizer.

Draco entendia, e não gostava de ouvir o sujeito se referindo naquele tom a sua mais recente presa e à amante que instalara em Cheapside.

— É melhor tomar cuidado com a língua, Parkinson. A viúva saborosa de quem está falando é Virgínia Potter. Ela foi casada com meu finado primo. Tenho realmente um interesse especial em seu bem-estar, e é bom saber que as notícias já estão correndo pela cidade.

O sujeito acabara de prestar um favor. Frederick Parkinson criara a oportunidade perfeita para que pudesse afastar possíveis pretendentes à mão ou à cama de Virgínia enquanto fingia ser apenas um parente generoso. O tolo merecia um drinque!

— Sinto muito, Malfoy. Não quis ofender ninguém. Se soubesse que existe um parentesco entre você e a jovem viúva…

— Tudo bem, eu entendo. Quer beber alguma coisa, Parkinson? Eu pago.

— Só uma dose, meu velho — Frederick aceitou com gratidão e alívio. — Tenho de ir para casa cedo. Minha mulher vai me arrastar para uma daquelas festas aborrecidas dos Blair, e prometi que desta vez não me atrasaria.

Mais uma informação valiosa. Draco chamou o garçom.

— Fala de Simon e Pietra Blair?

— Sim, aquele casal tedioso. E as filhas, então? Especialmente a mais velha, Alice. Mas as duas são belas, e é sempre bom ter uma paisagem agradável diante dos olhos. — Assim que o drinque foi servido, Frederick bebeu com avidez. — Estou feliz com a amizade entre Virgínia e Pansy. Minha filha sempre foi muito sozinha e quieta, mas agora as duas estão sempre juntas. A viúva de seu primo é uma mulher de natureza doce e encantadora.

— Mais uma bebida?

— Seria ótimo, mas tenho mesmo de ir. Como disse, todas as damas esperam por mim.

Blaise Zabini sentou-se na cadeira que Frederick acabara de deixar.

— Wainwright diz que foi encarregado de nos informar sobre um convite da Sra. Crawford. Ela vai promover mais uma de suas… orgias esta noite.

— Realmente?

— Presumo que não pretenda ir — Blaise resmungou. — Recebeu um convite para a festa dos Blair esta noite?

Draco sorriu.

— Eu também — Zabini suspirou resignado. — Não imagina com que ansiedade tenho esperado pelo evento.

— Não precisa ir, se não quiser.

— O quê? Eu não perderia esse espetáculo por nada no mundo!

— É escandaloso!

Virgínia já havia decidido ignorar os comentários, mas a censura no tom sibilante da velha Plumb a deixou constrangida. Pansy notou o rubor que tingia seu rosto e sorriu. Depois se virou para as duas mulheres gordas que, sentadas em um sofá, pareciam estar encalhadas entre as almofadas.

— Disse alguma coisa, Sra. Shilds?

— Não… não, minha querida Pansy. Estava apenas dizendo a Sra. Plumb aqui como é triste ver uma viúva tão jovem. Ela deve estar devastada…

— Sim, Sra. Shilds. Meu marido foi um bom homem, e sinto falta dele.

— Sim… podemos perceber… Em circunstâncias normais, no entanto… numa sociedade polida… uma mulher não deixaria o recato do lar tão cedo. Mas sei que veio do campo. Os padrões são diferentes.

— Também somos polidos em Godric Hallow, Sra. Shilds, e choramos a perda de nossos entes queridos como as pessoas da capital. Meu marido decretou que eu não deveria usar negro nem me fechar em casa depois de seu funeral. E como o amava, prefiro atender aos seus últimos desejos a cumprir as exigências ditadas por estranhos e suas falsas noções de etiqueta e moral.

A Sra. Shilds empalideceu. Sua companheira abriu a boca numa reação espantada, e Pansy sufocou uma gargalhada.

— O Visconde Malfoy deve concordar com seus nobres ideais, Sra. Potter, ou não teria ido visitá-lo há alguns dias. — A Sra. Plumb aqui notou a carruagem dos Parkinson parada diante da casa dele em Wiltshire. Margaret lembrou-se de ter cedido o veículo para que você e sua tia saíssem naquela mesma tarde.

A malícia e maldade da mulher a enfureceram.

— Está inteiramente correta em sua dedução, Sra. Shilds — disse.

Como aquelas mulheres adorariam conhecer os detalhes da visita a que se referiam. Como ficariam satisfeitas destruindo sua reputação. Respirando fundo, tentou encerrar a batalha verbal antes que ela se tornasse uma guerra.

— Como parece curiosa sobre a natureza de nossa ligação, meu finado marido era primo de Lorde Malfoy.

— Oh… realmente?

— Realmente — Pansy confirmou com falsa inocência. — E o próprio Lorde Malfoy poderá confirmar tal afirmação. Por que não pede a ele, minha querida Sra. Shilds, uma lista com o nome de seus primos?

Como várias outras pessoas na sala, Pansy também olhava para a porta. Virgínia os imitou. Alice Blair estava pendurava em um braço do recém-chegado, enquanto sua irmã Melanie apoderava-se do outro. As duas fitavam o rosto iluminado por um sorriso sedutor enquanto, juntos, caminhavam para a sala de estar.

— É ele. Sim, não resta dúvida… — A Sra. Shilds sussurrou para a amiga.

As duas correram ao encontro do ilustre convidado. Várias outras pessoas faziam o mesmo, algumas abandonando o jogo de cartas e a mesa de bebidas para ir cumprimentá-lo. Era evidente que ninguém esperava vê-lo ali, e a explicação era clara. Um mercador próspero e sua esposa não poderiam tentar um membro da nobreza a abandonar seus prazeres sofisticados por uma noite de cartas, bebidas baratas e música de péssima qualidade. Se houvesse acreditado no contrário, Virgínia não teria deixado Rosemary House naquela noite.

— Os Blair devem estar imaginando o que fizeram para merecer tão ilustre companhia — Pansy comentou com tom divertido. — Sinto-me inclinada a elucidá-los.

— Sabe se há um terraço nesta casa, ou um corredor fresco e tranqüilo onde possamos respirar ar puro?

— Sim… venha, vamos escapar. Deixemos que essas pretensiosas percam seu tempo com o infame visconde e seu igualmente infame amigo.

Virgínia e Pansy encontraram refúgio num jardim interno repleto de flores perfumadas e coloridas. Depois de beberem limonada gelada e falarem sobre a beleza do lugar, Virgínia sugeriu:

— Que tal inventarmos uma dor de cabeça e irmos embora? Não suporto mais essa soprano desafinada. Nem os maus modos da Sra. Shilds, da Sra. Plumb e das filhas dos Blair.

— Nem o visconde de reputação condenável? — Pansy brincou.

— Especialmente o visconde.

— Vou procurar por mamãe e informá-la sobre nosso terrível e súbito mal-estar. Mandaremos a carruagem de volta para transportar meus pais e sua tia. Temos dois lacaios a nosso serviço esta noite, e assim nossa segurança estará garantida.

Sozinha, Virgínia levantou-se para ir ver de perto a ave que, silenciosa e triste, era mantida em uma jaula sobre uma fonte cristalina.

— Ainda não fomos apresentados.

Pansy diminuiu os passos ao ouvir as palavras próximas e viu o homem alto e de cabelos escuros que surgia de uma porta lateral para bloquear sua entrada no jardim interno. Ela ofereceu um sorriso frio.

— Sua reputação o precede, Sr. Zabini. Sei quem é e duvido que esteja interessado em saber quem sou.

— Ora, ora, não faça rodeios, srta. Parkinson. O que quer dizer?

— Sei que foi enviado com o propósito de deter-me. Não permitirei que seu amigo continue importunando a Sra. Potter. Nem mesmo por mais um minuto. Se insistir em impedir minha entrada, juro que começarei a gritar e os acusarei de comportamento impróprio. Sei que minha reputação e a de minha amiga sofrerão danos irreparáveis, enquanto a sua e de seu amigo não serão abaladas, mas estou disposta a provocar um escândalo, se for preciso.

Blaise suspirou e sorriu.

— Onde esteve durante toda minha vida?

— Oh, eu não freqüento a chamada sociedade polida. E pelo que sei, nem você.

— Eu o libertaria, se pudesse — Virgínia murmurou para o pássaro cativo e silencioso. — Ainda sabe voar?

— Por que não descobrimos?

O som de uma voz humana a sobressaltou, e ela recuou dois passos depois de se virar e reconhecer o intruso.

— É melhor sair daqui, Lorde Malfoy, antes que alguém nos veja e sua presença justifique os comentários maldosos a que tenho sido submetida.

Draco abriu a porta da gaiola, mas o pássaro permaneceu onde estava, imóvel.

— Não creio que deva fazer tal coisa, Lorde Malfoy.

— Há muitas coisas que não devo fazer. Outras de que me arrependo… Mas esta não é uma delas.

Draco estava ensaiando um pedido de desculpas? Ou seria apenas o prelúdio para mais uma batalha verbal? Apavorada com a possibilidade de ter de enfrentá-lo novamente, ela insistiu:

— Vá embora, por favor, Sr. Malfoy…

— Por que não me chama de Draco?

— Pela mesma razão que o impede de chamar-me de Virgínia. O tratamento informal implicaria em uma amizade que já não existe mais. Agora vá, por favor…

— Quero recuperar o que tivemos, Virgínia. Quero me reaproximar de você…

— Oh, eu sei, Sr. Malfoy. Infelizmente, eu desejo o contrário. E já que se recusa a sair, deixe-me passar, por favor. Quero encontrar Pansy. Estamos de partida… — De repente ela se deu conta de que Pansy já devia ter voltado. — Mandou seu amigo interceptá-la?

Draco sorriu.

— Blaise só faz o que quer. Se deseja conversar com uma linda jovem, ninguém poderá impedi-lo. Pansy está muito atraente esta noite… E você está linda… como sempre. Mas lembro-me de tê-la ouvido dizer alguma coisa sobre comentários maldosos. A que se referia?

— Oh, algumas pessoas estão escandalizadas com minha presença nesta casa.

— Escandalizadas? Mas o que há de tão ultrajante em… Espere! Alguém sabe que você e sua tia estiveram em minha casa?

— Alguém viu o coche dos Parkinson parado diante de sua mansão, mas parece que minha decisão de respeitar o último desejo de Harry e não me trancar em casa coberto de negro é o maior de todos os pecados.

— Foi insultada?

— Por que a surpresa, Sr. Malfoy? Acredita ser detentor exclusivo desse direito?

— Considera minha oferta generosa um insulto?

— É melhor voltar para a sala, Sr. Malfoy. Embora seja um exemplo de imoralidade, ainda é bem-vindo em todas as casas, enquanto eu sou considerada uma intrusa, uma mulher sem escrúpulos ou moral. E tudo por que tive a audácia de vir até aqui e conversar com uma amiga.

— A hipocrisia dessa gente me enoja. Quando for embora, eu também irei. E eles que tirem as próprias conclusões.

— Está tentando me arruinar? Por que torna sua atenção tão óbvia?

— Que ruína pode ser maior do que ter quarenta mil libras em dívidas? Ao contrário do que diz, quero salvá-la da ruína. Você é uma viúva falida, não uma criança. Comporte-se com um mínimo de maturidade e bom senso, por favor.

— Tem razão, tenho sido tola e ingênua. Há pouco, cheguei a pensar que sua odiosa proposta fosse uma das coisas de que se arrepende. — Tentando esconder as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos, ela se virou de costas. — Pretendo me casar assim que voltar de Londres, e espero nunca mais vê-lo ou ouvir sua voz novamente.

— E seu pai e sua tia? Também pretende separar-se deles para sempre? Diggory não poderá sustentá-los. Nem manterá sua propriedade com o salário que ganha.

Virgínia encarou-o furiosa.

— Como sabe de tudo isso? Esteve bisbilhotando meus assuntos pessoais?

— É natural que me interesse pelos problemas da viúva de meu primo.

— E esse falso interesse serve para encobrir todos os pecados, suponho. Mas só os seus. Não os meus. De que se arrepende, Sr. Malfoy, em sua vida egoísta e desgovernada? De pagar por seus prazeres de maneira tão obscena? De comportar-se como um devasso? De causar escândalo? Minha tia se recusou a repetir o que ouviu a seu respeito! Ou se arrepende de ter viajado através da neve para ir ao funeral de Harry e ter encontrado algo que o perturbou, algo que jamais poderá ter? De minha parte, lorde, saiba que me arrependerei amargamente desse reencontro até o último de meus dias. Com licença. Deixe-me passar, ou serei forçada a pedir ajuda e…

Braços fortes a enlaçaram e interromperam o discurso inflamado. A cabeça loira aproximou-se da dela.

— Eu não faria isso, Virgínia. Se você acha que aquelas mulheres foram cruéis em seus comentários, não vai sobreviver ao que dirão depois disto. — E beijou-a.

Era insuportável. Esperava que sua insolência despertasse sede de vingança e ressentimento, mas não havia dor ou revolta. O beijo era como o último que recebera há sete longos anos. Um beijo de ternura e paixão contida, um beijo repleto de promessas e esperança, podia quase ouvir os planos para o futuro, o pedido de casamento…

A cena provocou lágrimas que Virgínia não pôde conter. Ao sentir a umidade em seus lábios, Draco abraçou-a com mais força sem interromper o beijo, como se assim pudesse apagar seu sofrimento, sua mágoa… como sempre fizera. Aquele havia sido o último beijo, a última vez em que o vira ou tivera notícias dele até o funeral de Harry. Sem soltá-la, Draco afastou os lábios dos dela.

— Quer saber de que me arrependo, Virgínia? — murmurou. — Lamento ter esperado possuir vinte mil libras, há sete anos, quando dez teriam sido suficientes.

— Há sete anos você não tinha dinheiro algum.

— Tem razão. Por isso pedi um empréstimo a meu pai. E por vergonha de ter pedido dinheiro a um homem que jamais havia reconhecido, um homem cujas ofertas de respeito e amizade sempre rejeitei, esperei até dobrar a quantia, certo de que assim teria um mínimo de auto-respeito, o suficiente para voltar a Wiltshire de cabeça erguida e repetir minha proposta de casamento. Ou tentar comprá-la, como seu pai dizia. Consegui somar vinte mil libras dois dias depois de seu casamento com Harry Potter.

Virgínia estremeceu ao ouvir a espantosa declaração.

— Mas… você dizia que seu pai não tinha recursos, que estava à beira da falência… Como ele poderia ter atendido ao seu pedido de empréstimo?

— Não me refiro ao homem que me deu um nome. Falo do homem que me deu a vida. O Duque de Hawthorne.


	6. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO V**_

— Creio que seja um jasmim.

A voz feminina penetrou na atmosfera quieta do jardim. Assustada, Virgínia afastou-se de Draco no exato instante em que Pansy surgia apressada. Aflita, ela segurou o braço do visconde e pediu:

— Demonstre um mínimo de interesse, meu lorde, por favor.

Draco teria pedido explicações, mas Blaise já havia levado Virgínia para o outro canto do jardim, e os dois olhavam para cima como se houvesse ali algo de grande interesse. Antes que pudesse protestar ou tentar compreender a inusitada situação, o visconde percebeu a presença de Margaret Parkinson no jardim.

— Mamãe, que bom vê-la aqui! — Pansy exclamou. — Estava tentando convencer o visconde de que aquilo é uma orquídea, mas ele insiste em dizer que é um lírio. Pode nos ajudar?

Margaret não conseguiu esconder o espanto. Os donos da casa buscavam em vão localizar os ilustres convidados, e ali estavam eles, tomando aulas de horticultura com sua filha e a jovem sobrinha viúva de Matilda. Margaret correu ao encontro da filha, temendo que os anfitriões entrassem no jardim.

— Pansy, creio que Lorde Malfoy está certo — disse.

Pietra Blair não disfarçou o ressentimento diante da cena. Odiava ver aquelas duas jovens usurpando os privilégios de suas filhas. Um visconde milionário e o rico herdeiro de um barão finalmente compareciam a uma de suas festas! Depois de tão grande conquista, não permitiria que os ilustres cavalheiros passassem todo o tempo em companhia de duas jovens convidadas.

— Alice! — chamou. — Você é uma especialista em flores. Por favor, mostre a Lorde Malfoy todas as espécies que cultivamos aqui. Melanie… Talvez o Sr. Zabini queira ver a fonte.

Pansy e Virgínia trocaram um olhar aliviado. Pansy notou a umidade no rosto da amiga e voltou-se para o visconde com ar de censura, mas ele já estava sendo levado por uma das donas da casa.

— Ah, aí estão vocês! — disse Matilda. — Virgínia, minha querida, o que houve? Pansy disse que estão com dor de cabeça… — Ao se dar conta da presença de Draco Malfoy, ela assumiu uma expressão severa. Ninguém tinha o direito de recusar sua bela sobrinha, especialmente aquele homem, que nunca fora bom o bastante para ela, por maior que fosse sua fortuna e seu poder. Ao ver os sinais de pranto em seu rosto pálido, Matilda juntou-se a Pansy no ódio pelo visconde.

Blaise aproximou-se de Pansy com Melanie pendurada em seu braço.

— Srta. Parkinson, muito obrigado por ter me apresentado às delícias de tão belas flores. Gostaria de saber mais. De fato, sinto-me inclinado a dedicar algum tempo ao estudo de tais raridades.

— Oh, mas seria necessário muito tempo, Sr. Zabini. E paciência. Receio que esse não seja um passatempo para os menos obstinados. Talvez deva dedicar algum tempo a espécies mais comuns… como faz agora. São mais apropriadas para um novato.

Virgínia conteve o riso e seguiu a amiga para longe do grupo. Sentia-se confusa. Há menos de meia hora, tudo que desejava era inventar uma desculpa qualquer e escapar da casa dos Blair. E agora, apesar de estar mesmo com uma terrível dor de cabeça, não queria partir; desejava desfrutar de mais tempo com Draco. Queria saber mais. Mas era inútil. Não teriam outra chance de conversarem a sós naquela noite. Talvez não houvesse sido tola, afinal. Acreditara na honra de um homem, e talvez essa crença houvesse sido justificada.

— Ela me chamou de novato! Eu, um novato! A pequena…

Deitado no sofá do estúdio, Draco conteve uma gargalhada.

— Eu lhe disse para não ir à casa dos Blair esta noite. Avisei que seria aborrecido e que se arrependeria.

— Aborrecido? Arrepender-me? Fui insultado duas vezes por uma… uma jovem com lindos olhos dourados. Não me preveniu quanto a isso.

— E como poderia saber que ela gostaria de você? — Ele consultou o relógio de ouro. — Ainda não é meia-noite. A sra. Crawford deve ter seu salão cheio. Aposto que ficará feliz com sua presença.

Blaise dirigiu-se à porta.

— Vem comigo?

— Hoje não.

O som da porta se fechando indicou que estava sozinho. Blaise sabia que preferia a solidão. Como um bom amigo, ele o conhecia bem. Melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Melhor até do que sua própria família. Desde cedo, aprendera a ser discreto, a guardar seu caráter e seus sentimentos. Assim era menos doloroso. Ainda podia lembrar o menino que desejara… necessitara da atenção e do afeto dos pais. E nunca recebera nenhum deles. Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy não hesitavam em exibir os dois filhos aos elogios dos visitantes; os dois eram belos, embora distintos. Considerando que cada um tivera um pai, a diferença não era surpreendente. Mas Narcisa havia sido uma linda mulher, e as crianças herdaram sua estrutura óssea e coloração pálida, apesar de não terem saído com sua delicadeza. O pai de Draco, o Duque de Hawthorne, também havia sido um homem alto e belo, loiro e com olhos acinzentados. Mas, uma vez colhidos os elogios, Lucius e Narcisa mandavam as crianças para o quarto ou para a sala de estudos, satisfeitos por terem cumprido o que consideravam um dever. Os adultos começavam então a festejar. E Deus sabia o que ele e sua irmã haviam testemunhado ainda crianças por entre as frestas enquanto os pais entretinham seus convidados… ou os criados… ou, mais raramente, um ao outro. O próprio diabo teria ficado chocado. A propósito, a que incidente Virgínia teria se referido quando mencionara choque semelhante? Não queria que ela ouvisse relatos exagerados. Preferia contar sua história de maneira honesta e direta, A maioria de suas experiências ganhara um caráter fantástico por conta dos boatos que cercavam sua existência livre. Devia ter dito a ela que lamentava seu estilo anterior; desde o funeral de Harry, experimentava uma culpa crescente e incômoda. E se não houvessem sido interrompidos no jardim interno dos Blair, certamente teria expressado seu pesar. Mas… por que pensava em um antigo estilo de vida? O que havia mudado? Não tinha intenção de alterar ou explicar seu comportamento por ninguém. Nem pediria desculpas por seus atos. Estava choramingando como um tolo fraco. Como fizera há sete anos. E nunca mais sofreria daquela maneira. No passado, Virgínia havia jurado amá-lo e soara sincera. Um mês depois de seu pai ter recusado uma proposta de casamento do rapaz que correspondera ao seu suposto amor, ela se casara com outro. Acreditara nela. Tivera certeza de que ela o esperaria até que tivesse dinheiro suficiente para merecê-la. Teria sido capaz de jurar que a conhecia, mas ela transferira a afeição doce e leal por um jovem pobre para um jovem latifundiário. Não iria ao baile de Pansy. Não devia ter ido à casa dos Blair. Beijá-la fora tolice, como deixar-se comover por suas lágrimas. Prometera a si mesmo que não se deixaria envolver por seus encantos femininos, porque sabia que Virgínia era capaz disso. Jurara que não a tocaria enquanto não a tivesse instalado em uma casa na capital, onde ela estaria sempre disponível, mas cedera à tentação e, assim, voltara a experimentar a tortura de uma paixão intensa e incontrolável. Draco esvaziou o copo de uísque de um único gole e levantou-se. Ela aceitaria seus termos antes de voltar a Londres; estava certo disso. Não havia mulher destituída capaz de recusar tão ridícula generosidade. Virgínia tinha de pensar nos familiares e na propriedade que herdara do marido. Sabia que tais responsabilidades despertariam seu bom senso.

— Ele já está arrependido, é evidente; e não ceda tão cedo. O homem merece sofrer.

Virgínia girou o corpo sobre a banqueta diante da penteadeira e fitou a tia que, de robe, acabara de entrar no quarto.

— De que está falando, tia Matilda?

— Do pedido do Visconde Malfoy. Deixe que ele espere enquanto você finge refletir… Talvez possa aceitar o pedido de desculpas.

— Não houve nenhum pedido de desculpas, tia. Nem haverá. Nunca. E quanto ao outro pedido… Já disse que o visconde pretende continuar solteiro.

— Margaret comentou que ele raramente freqüenta ocasiões sociais convencionais, como fez nos últimos dias. É evidente que está atrás de você. Ele anunciou em seu clube que tem um interesse especial em seu bem-estar.

— O quê?

— De acordo com Frederick, todos os cavalheiros do Wathe's entenderam a mensagem. Como vê, o visconde deixou claro que tem certos direitos sobre você. Francamente, não tenho nenhuma simpatia pelo sujeito. Na verdade, considero o Sr. Zabini mais interessante, e soube que também é rico…

Virgínia não ouvia mais as palavras da tia, porque estava surda de raiva. Então, Draco andava pela cidade anunciando seu interesse? Não queria se casar com ela, mas também não desejava que outro a desposasse, porque um casamento arruinaria seus planos. Publicando suas intenções, ele a privara de outras ofertas respeitáveis que pudessem surgir. A reputação de mulherengo e o estado civil confirmado com tanta veemência traduziam com clareza o tipo de interesse que ele tinha na viúva do primo. Seria perseguida por todos os cavalheiros de Londres… ultrajada, afrontada… E quando as esposas desses homens ouvissem os rumores em torno de seu nome, passariam a desprezá-la. E sua querida tia Matilda, em sua inocente ignorância, acreditava nas nobres intenções de Lorde Malfoy.

— Quando ele a pedir em casamento…

— Já disse que não haverá um pedido, tia. Ele não quer se casar. Lembra-se de quando se recusou a me contar um determinado episódio da vida do visconde? Pois bem, ele sugeriu que eu… que eu fizesse parte de tais episódios.

— Ele quer que você sirva a mesa nua? — Matilda gritou atônita.

— O quê? Então foi isso que ouviu sobre uma de suas amantes?

— Uma? Não. Eram três. E não eram amantes, mas aspirantes ao posto. As três mulheres disputavam a atenção de Lorde Malfoy em um salão privado de reputação duvidosa. Dizem os boatos que uma delas era uma condessa. Cada mulher julgava ser a de figura mais atraente, e por isso decidiram provar que eram capazes de seduzi-lo com suas curvas exuberantes, para deleite do público masculino. Ninguém pode censurar o visconde, porque a idéia não foi dele…

— Quem foi a escolhida? — Virgínia perguntou com voz trêmula, incapaz de disfarçar a dor.

— Nenhuma delas. Draco Malfoy partiu com uma… novata na profissão. Preferia que não soubesse, Virgínia…

— Por quê? Se ele estivesse disposto a se casar comigo, essa história seria aceitável? Oh, como me arrependendo por ter vindo! Foi tolice pensar que a solução de nossos problemas era tão simples.

— Minha querida, partiremos na manhã seguinte ao baile de Pansy. Também lamento tê-la convencido a vir comigo. Pensar que foi insultada…

— Foi uma experiência, tia Matilde. Depois disso, creio que saberei lidar melhor com certos… cavalheiros. Foi bom testemunhar seu reencontro com Margaret e tantas outras. E minha nova amizade com Pansy vale todos os sacrifícios que fiz. Não vamos deixar que as circunstâncias destruam tudo o que aconteceu de bom durante nossa estadia na capital. O Sr. Diggory é um homem gentil… se não rico. Potterfild será vendida, mas certamente restará algum dinheiro para o nosso sustento. Não terei de me casar com ninguém, e continuaremos levando a vida modesta que temos desde que Harry adoeceu. Será triste demitir Parvati e Neville, mas todos são jovens e fortes. Encontrarão trabalho em outro lugar. Sim, era esse o preço da liberdade. Talvez o cativeiro fosse menos cruel.

— Pensei que não me importaria com esta noite, mas estou agitada. E então? — Pansy perguntou ansiosa, girando em torno de si mesma para que a amiga pudesse analisar todo o conjunto.

— Você está linda! — Virgínia anunciou. — Aposto que sua mãe não estava junto quando comprou esse vestido. É simples, elegante e discreto, mas o tom de cobre realça sua coloração de maneira perfeita!

— É verdade, estava sozinha quando escolhi este vestido. E você também ficou linda de lilás.

— Ótimo! Agora que já trocamos elogios, é melhor descermos. Seus convidados começaram a chegar há meia hora!

Nesse momento, Margaret Parkinson entrou no quarto.

— Pansy, o que está esperando? Os Blair já chegaram, e os Watson e Sophie Greig, que está usando o mesmo tom de laranja que você. Eu disse que a cor era comum. Vermelho é mais envolvente, exótico…

Virgínia e Pansy trocaram um olhar surpreso ao ouvir a Sra. Parkinson descrever o nuance único de cobre como um simples tom de laranja. Virgínia sorriu, elogiou a aparência da dona da casa e passou por ela a caminho da escada. Na entrada do salão, parou para cumprimentar a tia, que analisava a festa com ar crítico.

— Devo dizer que desta vez Margaret excedeu-se.

Virgínia assentiu. A decoração do salão era linda, e uma pista de dança fora criada bem no meio do aposento, cujos tapetes haviam sido removidos. Muitas cadeiras eram ocupadas por convidados elegantes e sorridentes. O som de risadas e vozes excitadas aquecia a atmosfera. Na sala de jantar, uma mesa grandiosa oferecia todo o tipo de delícias ao paladar.

— Não quer se sentar, tia Matilde, antes que todas as cadeiras sejam ocupadas?

— Não. Não vamos esconder sua beleza entre almofadas. - Apesar de tudo, Matilda ainda não desistira do sonho de encontrar um homem rico e decente, um herói que pudesse salvá-las da ruína através de um casamento nada vantajoso.

— Tia…

— Por favor, Gina! Você está linda nesse novo vestido. O desenho do decote valoriza o contorno perfeito de seus ombros.

Numa reação instintiva, ela levou a mão ao colo.

— Acha que devo usar um broche, ou algo que possa manter o decote mais fechado?

— E claro que não! Já olhou em volta? Vi colos horrendos exibidos como troféus por mulheres com o dobro da sua idade. E você é simplesmente perfeita!

— Tia Matilda, o que faria sem seus elogios?

— Não são elogios. Estou apenas constatando a verdade.

— Mesmo assim, obrigada. Já viu o bolo?

— Sim, é impressionante. Se Margaret não conseguir encontrar um marido para a filha depois desta festa, será melhor mandá-la para um convento e… — A palidez súbita de Virgínia chamou sua atenção. — Oh, eu sinto muito, querida! Que comentário estúpido acabei de fazer.

— Tudo bem, tia. Tudo aconteceu há tanto tempo que… É melhor esquecermos. Veja, o Sr. Zabini acaba de chegar. — Os olhos buscaram o cavalheiro que certamente o acompanharia, mas não havia mais ninguém.

— Sra. Potter… Sra. Sweeting… É um prazer revê-las. Posso reservar uma dança em sua caderneta, Sra. Potter, antes que ela seja totalmente preenchida?

— Não dançarei esta noite, Sr. Zabini.

— É claro.

— Ah, aqui está nosso querido Sr. Zabini — Margaret apontou entusiasmada. — Onde está seu bom amigo? O Visconde Malfoy também veio, ou virá mais tarde?

— Lamento, mas creio que o visconde não conseguiu desvencilhar-se de compromissos assumidos anteriormente. É claro que ficou muito desapontado…

— Oh… Bem, nesse caso, estou certa de que Pansy terá prazer em levá-lo para ver o bolo de aniversário. A decoração é uma obra de arte, e os homens raramente apreciam certos detalhes.

— Tem razão, Sra. Parkinson — Blaise admitiu com um sorriso irônico, os olhos fixos na aniversariante. — Devo admitir que sou um novato nesse assunto. — E ofereceu o braço a Pansy.

Segundos depois, o jovem casal desaparecia além da porta da sala de jantar.

— Tem certeza de que não quer dançar, Sra. Potter? Nem mesmo uma quadrilha? — o homem baixo e gordo insistiu, aproveitando para chegar ainda mais perto.

— Obrigada, Sr. Villiers, mas não. Já disse que não dançarei esta noite.

— Ouvi dizer que é uma espécie de parente do Visconde Malfoy.

Virgínia olhou em volta irritada, esperando que Pansy ou Matilda surgissem para resgatá-la da incômoda atenção do desagradável cavalheiro. Ele a perseguia de um aposento para o outro há meia hora, e estava muito próxima de perder a paciência.

— Meu finado marido era primo do visconde.

— Ele é um homem de sorte por ter uma jovem tão fascinante aos seus cuidados…

— Lorde Malfoy não cuida de mim, Sr. Villiers, Em nenhum sentido. Não temos um relacionamento próximo. Com licença, mas minha tia está acenando para mim.

Rápida, afastou-se e foi buscar refúgio no corredor silencioso. Posicionada atrás de uma coluna de mármore, apoiou a testa no material frio e tentou acalmar-se. Sabia exatamente o que aquele homem odioso insinuava e porque a olhava com tanto desrespeito. A culpa era de Draco Malfoy. Com um suspiro resignado, afastou-se do pilar para voltar à festa, mas a presença de Frederick Parkinson obrigou-a a voltar ao esconderijo. Do outro lado, Gerald Villiers caminhava em sentido oposto, e os dois se encontrariam bem perto de onde ela estava. O pior era saber que Villiers procurava alguém… e que esse alguém era ela.

— Frederick! — ele exclamou. — Viu a pobre viúva de Malfoy por aí? Agora entendo porque o visconde tem se mostrado tão possessivo. Também gostaria de provar aquela tentadora guloseima.

— É melhor guardar seus desejos para si mesmo, Villiers, ou vai se arrepender. Ouvi dizer que o visconde quebrou o nariz de Wainwright há alguns dias e por um motivo bem menos importante.

— Pois afirmo que me sinto arder por aquela mulher. Para onde ela foi? Acha que Malfoy vai me dar chance quando se cansar dela? Sei que ele tem recebido um bom dinheiro dos cavalheiros que se interessam por Padma Patil, agora que não a quer mais. Ofereci meu melhor garanhão para tê-la em minha cama, e é bem provável que ele aceite a proposta. A propósito, não vi o visconde por aqui. Pensei que ele estaria em Londres esta noite.

— E está… imagino — Frederick confirmou rindo. — Malfoy deve estar alguns metros acima, aqui mesmo na rua, dedicando um pouco de seu precioso tempo àquela loira tentadora. Suspeito de que a divina Luna Lovegood tenha conseguido atraí-lo, afinal. Soube que ele a tem negligenciado ultimamente. E adivinhe por quê?

Os dois homens riram e caminharam juntos de volta ao salão. Dois minutos mais tarde, Virgínia ainda permanecia apoiada na coluna fria, incapaz de respirar. Agora sabia exatamente o que os cavalheiros pensavam a seu respeito. Também sabia que compromisso Draco fora incapaz de cancelar. Estava com uma de suas amantes, e bem perto dali. Uma loira… Seria ela passada para os braços de homens como Villiers? Se houvesse aceito a proposta de Draco, também seria leiloada, uma vez esgotado o interesse do visconde? Era um detalhe em que não havia pensado. Ser vendida, trocada por um cavalo… Era difícil sufocar a humilhação, o ódio e a dor. Estava descobrindo novas facetas de Draco Malfoy e de seu sórdido estilo de vida. E apesar de todas as provas, recusava-se a acreditar no óbvio, lutava para encontrar desculpas. Mas era estúpido e fútil, ela decidiu, limpando as lágrimas que nem percebera estar derramando. Ele a teria destruído e a Potterfild também. Porque seu adorado lar estaria perdido quando ele se cansasse do passatempo e partisse levando seu dinheiro. Se houvesse aceitado os termos do visconde, teria apenas adiado o inevitável. De repente sentia que a vingança era uma necessidade crucial. Draco a beijara. Falara do passado com ternura e a fizera chorar, lamentar pelo que poderia ter sido. E, no entanto, não significava mais nada para ele. Era apenas um corpo a ser usado e descartado. Bem, podia seguir as mesmas regras mercenárias e tirar proveito dele sem dar nada em troca. Faria com que o Visconde Malfoy saldasse todas as suas dívidas, e depois fugiria para Potterfild sem que ele tivesse tempo para tocá-la uma única vez.


	7. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO VI**_

Virgínia encontrou a pequena biblioteca vazia e iluminada por uma pequena lamparina sobre a mesa. Apressada, sentou-se e, munida de papel e pena, começou a escrever. A chama que ardia em seu peito guiava a mão trêmula. As palavras fluíam sem esforço da mente conturbada. Depois de ler a breve mensagem duas vezes, selou-a e fechou os olhos para conter as lágrimas. Nunca antes recorrera à mentira. Jamais imaginara que um dia teria necessidade ou coragem para tanto. Por isso, sabia que devia entregar a nota imediatamente a um criado, antes que a covardia ou a consciência a fizessem lançá-la ao fogo.

Na carta fingia aceitar os termos do visconde. Faria como ele desejava e se mudaria para Londres assim que o banco confirmasse por escrito o pagamento da dívida. Mas era uma farsa. Não tinha intenção de deixar Potterfild nunca mais depois da semana seguinte. E por que deveria, se ele já havia dito que não a queria? Era apenas uma virgem, uma ingênua_, _como ele apontara com desdém. Oh, como seria bom poder vê-lo quando a verdade se fizesse clara! Como reagiria ao saber que gastara tempo e dinheiro por nada? Mas era imperativo que o evitasse a partir desse momento. Draco a conhecia bem, e não seria difícil desmascará-la. E se suspeitasse de sua trama… Não queria nem pensar do que seria capaz. A dúvida e o pânico borbulhavam sob a fúria que impulsionara tão rápida ação. Ela se levantou, buscando coragem na lembrança da repugnante ambição de Gerald Villiers de ser o próximo da fila quando o visconde a descartasse. Uma loira também figurava em seu tormento. Impelida pela mente conturbada, deu alguns passos na direção da porta e estendeu a mão para a maçaneta, mas alguém a abriu pelo outro lado.

— Virgínia?

O tom firme e sereno quase a fez desfalecer.

— O… o que faz aqui? — perguntou apavorada.

— Parece assustada. Algum problema?

— Nenhum — respondeu apressada. Se Draco lembrasse sua agitação no dia seguinte, quando recebesse a nota, suspeitaria de suas intenções. — Nenhum, Sr. Malfoy. Estou… surpresa. Soube que tinha um compromisso logo mais acima. — E acabara de falar demais. Oh, por que não podia sufocar os sentimentos e usar apenas a razão?

A luz da compreensão iluminou os olhos do visconde. Dedos firmes seguraram seus braços, empurrando-a contra a porta fechada.

— O que está fazendo? Minha tia está procurando por mim. Devo ir… — Com uma das mãos, empurrava a parede de músculos que compunha o peito amplo, enquanto a outra tentava esconder a carta entre as pregas da saia.

— Sua tia está se divertindo no salão.

— Os anfitriões estão ansiosos por sua presença… como sempre. Logo alguém virá procurá-lo e…

— Acabei de chegar. Disse ao criado para não me anunciar. Não encontrei ninguém além de você.

— Não esperava que viesse, Lorde Malfoy. Já é tarde e…

— Também não esperava vir, Virgínia. E se continuar me chamando de Lorde Malfoy ou visconde, irei embora imediatamente. Estou um pouco atrasado, é verdade, mas não é isso que a aborrece.

— Nada me aborrece. Quero dizer, não quero que nos vejam aqui sozinhos…

— Reconheço que esse é um motivo justo. O que mais? Já sei. Acha que me atrasei porque estive antes aqui nesta rua um pouco mais acima visitando uma mulher. Ouviu comentários sobre mim, e parece que está inclinada a acreditar neles. Pergunte o que quer saber. Posso confirmar o que for verdadeiro e desmentir o que for falso, se quiser saber mais.

— Não ouvi nada — ela reagiu nervosa, furiosa pela facilidade com que o corpo reagia às mãos em seu braço. — O que mais ocupa a alta sociedade se não os afazeres do Visconde Malfoy? Seu dinheiro e sua moral são o centro de todas as atenções. As pessoas estranham a desigualdade. Um em excesso, o outro insuficiente… — disparou, incapaz de conter a fúria e a dor.

— Bem, esse _é _um problema de fácil solução. Saldar suas dívidas diminuirá em muito minha fortuna, e você sempre teve um efeito poderoso sobre minha moral — ele zombou.

— Solte-me! — Virgínia exigiu, usando as duas mãos na tentativa desesperada de desvencilhar-se. Foi um movimento impensado, e Draco tirou proveito de sua agitação para apoderar-se da carta.

— Vejo que esteve escrevendo para mim — disse, reconhecendo seu nome. — Devo ficar com a carta?

— Por que não? Assim economizarei o dinheiro da postagem — concordou, fingindo indiferença. — Por favor, não leia a nota agora.

— Não sei se suportarei a espera.

Tinha de ser corajosa, ou poria tudo a perder.

— Não precisa abri-la. Posso resumir o conteúdo da mensagem, caso ainda não a tenha adivinhado. Reconheci o sentido de sua proposta… como esperava que acontecesse. E gostaria de… de receber uma comunicação formal do banco com relação ao pagamento das dívidas de Harry antes de me mudar para Londres. Quanto antes providenciar o depósito, melhor. Cedrico Diggory mencionou juros exorbitantes.

— Bem, fico satisfeito por saber que está tentando poupar meu dinheiro. Mas não me agrada constatar que precisa de uma confirmação do banco para ter certeza de que cumprirei minha parte no acordo. Não confia em mim?

— Não _é _uma questão de confiança, Sr. Malfoy. Esse é um termo que não faz parte dos diálogos entre parceiros comerciais. Um acordo de negócios deve ter cláusulas claras que garantam a ambas as partes o direito de satisfação.

— Exatamente. As duas partes têm esse direito. Está certa de que devo ficar com a carta?

— Sim, é claro. Por que não? - Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão.

— Há uma maneira mais simples e agradável de selar um acordo, Virgínia, sem a interferência de advogados e termos legais.

Fingindo não entender a insinuação, ela aceitou o cumprimento e tentou recuar, mas não havia dado o segundo passo quando foi puxada contra o corpo forte.

— Por favor, solte-me. Tenho de ir. Minha tia já deve estar sentindo minha falta…

— Este não é um bom começo para alguém que acaba de aceitar um… acordo.

— Ainda não cumpriu sua parte na barganha. Por que devo cumprir a minha?

— Por quarenta mil libras, acho que tenho direito a uma amostra.

O beijo foi selvagem, diferente da carícia terna que recebera no jardim dos Blair. Virgínia tentou empurrá-lo, mas sucumbiu à força superior do oponente e, com um soluço abafado, deixou-se abraçar. Então o beijo assumiu uma natureza diferente, mais doce e sedutora, mais ousada e envolvente. No segundo seguinte ele a soltou.

— Tive mesmo uma amante nesta rua — Draco confirmou a caminho da porta. — Mas isso foi antes. Esta noite vim direto da Mansão. Achei que gostaria de conhecer a verdade. Acreditar nela ou não é uma decisão sua.

A frieza com que ele tratava do assunto a inflamou.

— O que aconteceu? Ela o desagradou de alguma forma, Lorde Malfoy? Não demonstrou charme suficiente à mesa, talvez? O que fez com ela? Trocou por um faqueiro de prata? E por mim, o que receberá? Um cavalo?

— Se está se referindo ao incidente comentado por toda a cidade, saiba que também fiquei chocado. Não esperava que o serviço fosse tão… completo. Quanto à outra insinuação… Presumo que Villiers esteja aqui. Ele abordou o assunto diretamente com você? Reconheço que o sujeito _é _odioso, mas nem mesmo ele seria capaz de discutir tais questões com uma dama. Deve ter ouvido a conversa entre outros convidados.

— Eu nunca ouço conversas alheias! — Tinha de distraí-lo. Se a alteração chegasse à conclusão lógica, acabaria revelando toda a dor e revolta provocadas pela descoberta acidental. Depois disso, descobrir o motivo por trás de sua carta seria fácil. Só havia um jeito de distraí-lo. Pela primeira vez em sete anos, aproximou-se de Draco Malfoy espontaneamente e passou os braços sobre seus ombros. — Lamento ter sido tão impertinente. Estou… mais cansada e abalada do que imaginava. Gostaria de beijá-lo e…

— Desista, Virgínia. Não sou mais aquele rapaz tolo de antes. E também não me satisfaço com a mesma facilidade. Espero que seu talentoso e correto marido a tenha iniciado corretamente na arte do amor, porque…

— Harry era um cavalheiro perfeito! Não admito que desrespeite sua memória!

— Não é desrespeito. Estou realmente preocupado com minha satisfação. Afinal, investi quarenta mil libras nesse nosso acordo, o que torna a possibilidade de trocá-la por um cavalo praticamente inviável. Fique tranqüila, minha cara. Na segunda-feira receberá do banco a confirmação de que o devasso imoral pagou a dívida de seu impecável e inatacável marido. Agora pode me beijar.

Pois bem, se era isso que ele queria… Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, fechou os olhos e esperou pelo beijo. Nada aconteceu.

— Diga meu nome…

Irritada com a frieza de Draco, colou os lábios nos dele e exerceu pressão, mas ele não reagiu.

— Oh, não vou perder tempo com isso. Se não quer ser beijado…

A resposta petulante foi interrompida pelo beijo atrevido do visconde que, com o auxílio de um dedo, entreabriu seus lábios para executar uma verdadeira invasão erótica. Uma invasão que terminou tão depressa quanto havia começado, deixando-a tonta e aturdida.

— Eu… não gostei disso… — Virgínia murmurou, sentindo-se traída pelo próprio corpo.

— Vai acabar se acostumando.

Furiosa, passou por ele e saiu da biblioteca. Os passos firmes ecoavam no corredor deserto, e logo ela alcançou o salão onde os convidados dançavam e conversavam. Pansy permanecia perto da porta com duas jovens que bebiam limonada e apreciavam a festa.

— A música é maravilhosa, Pansy — Virgínia elogiou. — A noite é um estrondoso sucesso.

— Onde esteve? — Pansy indagou, segurando o braço da amiga e levando-a para um canto mais afastado da sala, onde poderiam ter alguma privacidade. — Sua tia Matilda e eu vasculhamos a casa a sua procura.

— Oh, o Sr. Villiers estava me importunando com sua atenção indesejável, e achei melhor desaparecer por algum tempo.

— Oh, aquele homem! Não sei por que mamãe o convidou. Ele é… — De repente Pansy ergueu os olhos e sorriu. — Não imagina quem está aqui.

— Eu imagino — Virgínia respondeu sem se virar, apesar da comoção que tomava conta da sala.

— Ah… Então Gerald Villiers não é o único responsável por sua ausência. Parece que o sofisticado visconde não conseguiu se manter longe de minha casa esta noite.

Segurando o braço da amiga, Virgínia a conduziu até a sala de jantar, temendo que Draco a localizasse e se aproximasse para atormentá-la ainda mais.

— O que aconteceu com o Sr. Zabini? Ele ficou impressionado com o bolo?

— Não sei. Nós… tivemos uma pequena discussão antes que ele pudesse vê-lo. Não sei por que o insulto. Ele me deixa nervosa, assustada… E isso é ridículo, porque o Sr. Zabini é sempre perfeitamente gentil. Hoje ele disse estar surpreso por eu ainda não ter me casado. Eu respondi… que mamãe esperava uma oferta para muito breve. Depois disso Melanie Blair o encontrou, e ela e a irmã estão penduradas nos braços do Sr. Zabini desde então. Ele não voltou a olhar para mim… o que é um alívio, sem dúvida. E você?

— Eu?

— Sim, você. O que pretende fazer?

Sabia que Pansy havia adivinhado a verdadeira natureza da proposta do visconde, e por isso respondeu sem rodeios.

— Vou manipulá-lo com o mesmo egoísmo e desrespeito que ele demonstrou por mim. Odeio desonestidade, mas em alguns momentos não existe outro caminho. Se puder garantir algum conforto para os últimos dias de meu pai, vender Potterfild depois de sua morte não será tão difícil. Apesar do amor que sinto por aquele lugar. Mas ainda sou jovem. Talvez consiga um emprego… ou um homem decente que queira cuidar de mim… e de tia Matilda, é claro. Não posso esperar que um cavalheiro de meios moderados assuma uma família como a nossa. Assim, enquanto meu pai viver, e rezo diariamente para que ele ainda tenha muito tempo entre nós, teremos de recorrer a alguns artifícios.

— Ora, ora, onde esteve, Gina? — Matilda perguntou ao aproximar-se da mesa onde as duas amigas conversavam. — Estava começando a imaginar que havia se retirado para o quarto. Já sabem o que aconteceu? — ela continuou ofegante. — O pobre Sr. Villiers… quero dizer, ele não é exatamente pobre, e é bastante desagradável, mas… Enfim, o homem sofreu um acidente. Um hematoma impressionante formou-se em torno de um de seus olhos. Parece que ele escorregou no piso do corredor e caiu. O Sr. Malfoy estava chegando e o ajudou a levantar-se. Villiers não poupou agradecimentos.

Margaret Parkinson entrou na sala amparando Gerald Villiers. Um criado os seguia solícito.

— Providencie gelo — Margaret ordenou ao empregado enquanto acomodava o convidado em uma cadeira.

Matilda levantou-se e foi ajudá-la.

— Não há nada melhor do que uma boa compressa fria para acalmar certos hematomas, Sr. Villiers. Permita-me — disse, tomando o guardanapo com gelo da mão do criado e pressionando-o sobre o olho do pobre homem sem nenhuma cerimônia.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Gina? — Pansy perguntou em voz baixa. — Acho que estou começando a gostar do visconde.

Draco a ignorava. Três herdeiras o cercavam, competindo por sua atenção. A julgar pela freqüência com que batiam seus leques nos braços do visconde, hematomas horríveis deviam estar se formando. Virgínia desejava que fossem piores do que o que vira no olho de Villiers. De repente ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu de algo que uma das jovens dizia. Enquanto ria, flexionava os dedos da mão direita numa busca instintiva de alívio. Era como se estivessem doloridos, inchados. Draco virou o corpo e olhou em volta… e os seus olhos encontraram os dela. Pela primeira vez desde que haviam deixado a biblioteca, ele reconheceu sua presença. Tanto que, antes que pudesse escapar, ele já caminhava em sua direção.

Os comentários excitados no sofá ao lado do seu, onde Matilda conversava com a Sra. Plumb, comprovaram que outras pessoas haviam notado a aproximação.

— Sra. Potter… Sra. Sweeting… Espero que estejam bem. — Matilda virou o rosto numa demonstração de antipatia. Sem responder ao cumprimento, retomou a conversa com a Sra. Plumb.

— Estamos muito bem, Lorde Malfoy, obrigada — Virgínia garantiu, tentando salvar a situação. — Espero que também esteja bem.

— Muito bem, Sra. Potter, obrigado.

Por que estava rindo? Acaso julgava divertida a maneira como todos a observavam? Lutar contra o impulso de retaliação era uma causa perdida.

— É bom saber disso, senhor, porque ouvi dizer que havia sofrido um acidente… Seus dedos estão feridos? — perguntou, apontando para os esfolados que tornavam vermelhas as articulações da mão direita.

Como se só então se desse conta do ferimento, ele olhou para os dedos com ar desinteressado.

— É muita bondade sua preocupar-se, Sra. Potter, mas garanto que nada sofri. Deve ter sido algo sem importância, porque nem notei quando os arranhei.

Olhos cinza permaneciam fixos nos dela. Draco a desafiava a prosseguir. Era como se a convidasse a expressar suas suspeitas. Como se quisesse ser acusado de ter agredido um homem naquela noite, alguém que cometera o engano de comentar sua vida pessoal com descaso suficiente para ser ouvido por outras pessoas. Mas Virgínia não podia acusá-lo. Não podia mais correr o risco de provocá-lo… ou não receberia a tão esperada carta do banco na segunda-feira.

— Agora que tocou no assunto, julgo ter me lembrado de como tudo aconteceu — Draco apontou sorrindo. — Foi um incidente com um cavalo…

— Aqueles cavalos! — A Sra. Porter interferiu, satisfeita com a oportunidade de participar da conversa. — Todos os cavalheiros têm um profundo amor pelos estábulos. Meu querido finado Sr., Porter, Deus o tenha, estava sempre perdendo a pele do corpo nas caçadas ou sobre uma sela.

— Tem razão. — concordou a Sra. Plumb. — As farpas que se soltam das paredes das baias penetram sob as unhas. O Sr. Plumb era um especialista com as pinças…

— Estas são as maldosas de quem me falou na casa dos Blair? — Draco murmurou enquanto se aproximava de Virgínia.

Ela o encarou e assentiu, nervosa com a proximidade excessiva. Felizmente, as senhoras continuavam discutindo os perigos da paixão pelos cavalos. Devagar, Draco ergueu o corpo e tocou seus lábios com um dedo, movendo a boca para formar uma única palavra que não chegou a pronunciar. _Lamento_. Apesar da ausência do som, Virgínia pode compreendê-lo perfeitamente. Em seguida, ele se inclinou para as senhoras e partiu. A sra. Porter a olhava com ar perplexo. Mas Virgínia não podia ter certeza do que a mulher vira ou ouvira. E nem se importava com isso.


	8. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO VII**_

Apreciar a paisagem e pensar na diferença surpreendente que pouco mais de uma semana fazia sobre o clima era muito melhor do que refletir sobre a carta em seu bolso. Virgínia olhou para as árvores banhadas pela luz do sol. Os esqueletos gelados que haviam encontrado a caminho de Londres agora eram promessas exuberantes de vegetação. Um bom presságio… certamente. As duas companheiras de viagem cochilavam, como na ida, e não haviam trocado uma única palavra desde que deixaram a casa dos Parkinson às nove da manhã. Despedir-se de Pansy havia sido difícil, e Virgínia esperava que ela aceitasse seu convite para ir visitá-la em Potterfild. Felizmente, com a memória refrescada pela temporada na capital, George as conduzia com firmeza pela estrada que levava a Londres. Sem ter com o que distrair-se, ela leu mais uma vez a nota que havia sido entregue no dia anterior por um funcionário do banco Coutts. Sob o cabeçalho formal, a mensagem era breve:

Informamos que hoje recebemos de seu benfeitor, o Sr. Draco Malfoy, Visconde Malfoy de Wiltshire, um depósito equivalente ao valor da dívida de seu finado marido.

O comunicado era assinado pelo diretor financeiro do banco e tinha o selo e o endereço do estabelecimento. E era ambígua. O que queria era a confirmação de que não devia mais quarenta mil libras. Não. Estava sendo ridícula. Respirando fundo, tentou acalmar-se. Por que o banco enviaria uma notificação de depósito se não para saldar sua dívida? Provavelmente, um funcionário redigira a nota assinada pelo diretor. Ninguém se preocupava com nuances de significado. Mas seu benfeitor era importante e rico o bastante para ditar as cartas que assinava, garantindo assim a exatidão das mensagens que desejava transmitir. O banco certamente acataria suas exigências, caso ele as houvesse feito. Não haviam voltado a conversar depois do baile de Pansy. Cinco minutos depois de ter pronunciado aquela última palavra, Draco partira em companhia de Blaise Zabini. Tinha certeza de que a separação ocorrera em termos amigáveis. Caso contrário, por que ele a teria tocado e pedido perdão pelo beijo selvagem? Ou havia apenas imaginado a ocorrência? Não tinha importância, ela decidiu deprimida. O homem se transformara em um estranho frio e cruel, e não pensaria mais nele. Em vez disso, concentrou-se no rosto doce e gentil de Cedrico Diggory. Como explicaria o pagamento da enorme dívida? O benfeitor podia ser um parente distante de seu finado marido, mas tão extravagante generosidade despertaria especulações. Em sua profissão, o Sr. Diggory devia ter conhecido mulheres que, falidas, saldavam seus compromissos recorrendo a formas alternativas de pagamento. A vergonha ameaçou dominá-la, mas ela ergueu o queixo. Não devia explicações a ninguém e não justificaria uma atitude cujo único objetivo fora preservar um lar para ela e os familiares.

Draco olhou para o relógio e fez um cálculo rápido de horas e quilômetros antes de apoiar a cabeça no encosto da cadeira de couro. Ela já devia estar em casa. Por causa da simplicidade da mentira, por algum tempo julgara estar enganado. Talvez houvesse se tornado um cético obsessivo. Mas fora ao encontro de Frederick Parkinson no início do dia e descobrira que suas dúvidas tinham fundamento…como sempre. Frederick confirmara o que ele já imaginava: Virgínia tentaria fugir levando seu dinheiro. Se ela houvesse proposto um casamento de verdade, não uma união na qual não poderia tocá-la, teria concordado, embora chocado. Mas Virgínia fizera sua rejeição tão óbvia, que o ego ferido exigira retaliação, e por isso a atingira provando que poderia ter aquilo que ela se negava a oferecer. Mas sucumbira à necessidade de vê-la e fora ao baile de Pansy. Engolindo o orgulho, dispusera-se a confessar que deixara de amá-la, mas chegara na casa dos Parkinson e a encontrara tramando contra ele. E que amadora! Ao contrário de Virgínia, Draco era capaz de mentir com maestria. E mesmo assim, tudo que dissera até aquele momento fora honesto. Considerava-se um solteirão convicto e não estava interessado em virgens ou esposas dedicadas. Mas, estranhamente, desejava ter filhos com Virgínia. Queria tudo nela com uma intensidade que não podia ser negada ou explicada como simples luxúria. Mas ela não o queria. Só desejava seu dinheiro e sua proteção… como todas as mulheres com quem convivia. Com todas as outras, o arranjo fora satisfatório. Quando uma delas insinuava um interesse mais amplo ou profundo, era hora de romper os laços. Mas a mulher que queria a seu lado, aquela com quem desejava envolver-se como no passado, a mulher com quem queria falar sobre futuro e compromisso, como um dia fizera, já não o queria. Virgínia encontrara um homem rico para amar e cultuava sua memória com ternura numa doce e serena viuvez. O Visconde Malfoy era apenas um estranho, um degenerado imoral com quem circunstâncias cruéis a obrigavam a lidar. Mas havia algo de incongruente em tudo isso. Virgínia ainda era a mesma criatura doce de antes, como se nunca houvesse superado o sonho de felicidade que haviam compartilhado por seis meses. Mas era mentira. Ela era sete anos mais velha… embora ainda fosse imatura. Fora casada por sete anos, e a união só chegara ao fim porque o marido morrera. Mas não pensaria em Harry Potter. Mesmo morto, o homem era capaz de despertar sua fúria. Harry cuidara de Virgínia e a protegera e, leal como era, ela não permitiria que alguém levantasse a voz contra o finado marido. Era evidente que o amara. E essa certeza o feria, causando uma dor que havia jurado nunca mais sentir. E por conta desse sofrimento a obrigaria a voltar… destruída e humilhada. E a usaria conforme ela esperava que ele fizesse. Sabia que ela voltaria… pela responsabilidade de cuidar do pai, da tia, pelo desejo de preservar sua adorada Potterfild e manter viva nela a memória do querido marido.

— Sr. Diggory, que prazer vê-lo aqui.

— O prazer é meu, Sra. Potter.

Virgínia interrompeu a tarefa de podar uma roseira para receber o visitante.

— O que o traz aqui?

— Soube que havia retornado de Londres no início da semana, mas decidi esperar até que descansasse da viagem antes de pressioná-la por uma decisão.

— Refere-se a sua generosa proposta de casamento?

— Não, Sra. Potter. Neste momento, a questão de maior urgência é a venda da propriedade. Potterfild terá de ser negociada para o pagamento das dividas. Odiaria ter de revelar o valor exato, mas…

— Quarenta mil libras — Virgínia resumiu com o rosto pálido.

— Exatamente. O banco revelou o valor? Sabe também qual é a porcentagem de juros cobrada sobre essa quantia? Quanto antes puder vender a propriedade, mais certeza terá de poder cobrir toda a dívida com o que for apurado.

— O banco não recebeu o pagamento? — Havia imaginado, não? Conhecia os riscos. Draco Malfoy era um empresário astuto. Fora tolice tentar enganá-lo. No fundo, havia esperado que ele honrasse a amizade da juventude. Desejara descobrir que ainda era importante como há sete anos, e tudo que conseguira fora mais sofrimento. — Pode entrar em contato com o banco, Sr. Diggory, e indagar se meu benfeitor manifestou a intenção de saldar a dívida do finado primo, conforme prometeu fazer?

— Está dizendo… que o Visconde Malfoy prometeu pagar a dívida?

Virgínia apenas assentiu.

— E por que ele faria tal coisa? — Cedrico persistiu incrédulo. — Harry e o visconde passaram anos sem manter nenhum contato. Sei que seu finado marido preferia viver longe do primo e de sua… reputação. Por acaso ele estipulou uma data para efetuar o pagamento?

— Não.

— Por que o visconde seria tão generoso, Sra. Potter? Houve algum tipo de… acordo entre vocês?

— Sim, Sr. Diggory — Virgínia voltou à roseira como se o assunto estivesse encerrado.

— E ele deixou de cumprir sua parte, presumo.

— Faça o que pedi, Sr. Diggory, e entre em contato comigo assim que tiver uma resposta do banco.

A gargalhada sarcástica e desagradável precedeu a afirmação seca de que ele cumpriria seu papel profissional.

Virgínia olhou para a carta que havia sido entregue dez minutos antes com outro envelope. Ela escolheu o que desejava abrir. Reconhecera a caligrafia de Pansy e ansiava por perder-se nas novidades relatadas pela amiga. Mas os olhos eram atraídos pela outra mensagem, pela letra corrida e confusa que cobria o envelope. Devia ser a resposta para a carta que enviara a Draco Malfoy na semana anterior. Disposta a abrir a correspondência em seu quarto, estava se aproximando da escada quando batidas na porta a detiveram. Neville passou por ela para ir atender ao chamado. Segundos depois, Cedrico Diggory entrava no hall e a encarava com ar sério.

— Como vai, Sra. Potter?

— Bem, obrigada. Não quer me acompanhar até a biblioteca, Sr. Diggory?

Assim que se acomodaram em lados opostos da mesa, Virgínia deixou as cartas sobre a superfície polida e aguardou.

— Prometi que viria informá-la assim que tivesse notícias do banco, Sra. Potter. Esta manhã obtive uma resposta para minha comunicação.

Ele entregou a ela uma carta que retirou do bolso.

— De acordo com a mensagem, o Visconde Malfoy fizera um depósito numa conta especial e o banco aguardava suas instruções para transferir o valor para o pagamento da dívida deixada pelo Sr. Potter.

— Obrigada por ter vindo trazer este comunicado. Gostaria de um refresco… antes de partir?

Diggory recostou-se na cadeira e sorriu, os olhos sobre os envelopes que ela deixara ao alcance da mão.

— Vejo que o visconde escreveu. Que honra! Normalmente, seu secretário é encarregado de lidar com toda a correspondência. Malfoy tem uma caligrafia única. Pude reconhecê-la facilmente depois de ter analisado documentos comerciais que ele autorizou ao longo dos anos.

— De fato? O expresso acabou de deixá-las. Ainda não tive oportunidade de examinar minha correspondência, mas espero poder abri-la em breve. — E empurrou a cadeira para levantar-se.

Cedrico ignorou o sinal.

— Talvez tenha me precipitado ao deduzir que o visconde recusou-se a cumprir sua parte no acordo. Agora acredito que foi você quem renegou o combinado. O Visconde parece estar se mostrando muito tolerante, o que é incomum, permitindo que reflita e tenha tempo para compreender qual é a decisão mais sensata.

Virgínia sentiu o rosto queimar sob o olhar ousado.

— Imagino que sua proposta de casamento tenha sido retirada, Sr. Diggory, já que parece estar representando os interesses do visconde.

— Naturalmente, casamento está fora de questão, Sra. Potter. Além do mais, por que me aceitaria? Não posso cobrir uma oferta do visconde. Lorde Malfoy é um dos homens mais ricos do país. No entanto, talvez haja um tempo… quando retornar a Londres… quando poderemos manter um relacionamento menos formal.

Virgínia engoliu uma resposta furiosa e explosiva.

— Terá de ser um homem paciente, Sr. Diggory, porque esse tempo ainda está muito distante. Tenho consciência de que alguns homens organizam uma fila em Londres pelas sobras do visconde. Terá de esperar sua vez. — E foi abrir a porta. — Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Diggory.

O estilo e a brevidade da carta eram muito parecidos com aqueles da mensagem que enviara a Londres na semana anterior. Em duas frases, indagara se ele pretendia saldar a dívida deixada pelo primo morto. A resposta fora redigida em apenas uma sentença.

A questão será concluída quando você voltar a Londres.

— Vou ter de voltar, tia Matilde — ela anunciou alguns minutos mais tarde, enquanto a tia escovava os cabelos grisalhos.

Matilda virou-se sobre a banqueta e olhou para a sobrinha.

— Aposto que está ansiosa para rever Pansy. Você e ela se tornaram grandes amigas, não?

— Sim… mas duvido que a veja.

— Londres é uma cidade alegre. Gostaria de passar mais tempo na capital, mas seu pai precisa de mim aqui. E alguém tem de cuidar da casa enquanto você se ausenta.

Virgínia engoliu as emoções que ameaçavam sufocá-la. Dor, humilhação, decepção… Tia Matilda finalmente escolhera que posição era mais conveniente e lidava com a desgraça da sobrinha a seu modo… recusando-se a reconhecê-la. Resignada, Virgínia saiu e seguiu para seu quarto a fim de redigir uma carta. Era a carruagem mais suntuosa em que já viajara. O estofamento dourado combinava com as cortinas azuis nas janelas, mas o cocheiro e o lacaio que a conduziam a Londres não usavam uniformes nos mesmos tons, como os que vira na mansão na capital. Usando preto, não anunciavam sua ligação com o poderoso empresário. Quantas outras mulheres haviam viajado naquele mesmo veículo? Louras, morenas, orientais… Quantas haviam sido retiradas de suas famílias e levadas para casas estranhas onde serviriam aos desejos do novo amo? Tentando distrair-se, engoliu o nó que se formava em sua garganta e releu a carta que levava na bolsa. Nela, Pansy relatava os últimos acontecimentos na capital: o confronto verbal entre ela e a Sra. Porter na festa dos Watson, o noivado entre Sr. Villiers e Alice Blair, um par perfeito, em sua opinião. Era inútil. Depois de guardar a carta, reclinou a cabeça contra o encosto e fechou os olhos. Tudo que mantivera represado na mente veio à tona. Desse momento em diante, nenhuma mulher decente se relacionaria com ela. Pansy, sua tia e seu pai… todas as pessoas que antes chamara de amigos… nenhum deles a reconheceria. Seria uma perdida… e viveria uma vida de penumbra. Seria desprezada quando fosse às compras. Iria às compras? Ou receberia toda e qualquer mercadoria em sua casa, como sabia que seria mais cômodo? Sim, porque, por mais que lutasse para preservar o orgulho e a coragem, sabia que um simples olhar de desdém, um comentário sussurrado, poria em risco sua frágil compostura. Relutante, lembrou o rosto da loura que a encarara com ódio naquela região pobre e perigosa de Londres. Seria um dia uma mulher ressentida e amarga, alguém capaz de lançar seu veneno sobre completos estranhos? Não tinha importância. O que mais a incomodava era saber que perderia a amizade de Pansy. Aproximavam-se de Londres. A escuridão envolvia a cidade aos poucos e os odores e sons conhecidos assaltavam seus sentidos. Não sabia para onde iam. A carta que recebera do visconde não divulgava nada além de uma data para a chegada da carruagem que a transportaria. Esperava que ninguém a visse. Seria bom desfrutar de uma semana de graça antes que a desonra se espalhasse como fogo sobre palha, proporcionando ao mundo um novo e suculento assunto para animar suas festas. Estavam parando! Virgínia enxugou as lágrimas e esperou. A porta foi aberta. Um lacaio simpático sorriu e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a descer. Assim que Virgínia saltou, a carruagem partiu. Assustada, ela olhou para a grandiosa construção de paredes sólidas e brancas.

— Onde estamos? Que parte de Londres é esta?

— Hammersmith, senhora — ele informou enquanto recolhia sua bagagem.

O interior da casa era silencioso. Uma luz pálida lançava sombras lúgubres sobre o piso de madeira polida. Sozinha, ela parou no vestíbulo e olhou em volta.

— Sra. Potter?

A voz suave a sobressaltou. Uma mulher sorridente aproximava-se para recebê-la.

— Por favor, venha comigo, Sra. Potter. — A mulher usava a veste negra de uma governanta e tinha um molho de chaves preso à cintura. Ela apontou para a escada e, sem dizer mais nada, começou a subir.

Virgínia a seguiu com o coração apertado, mas acompanhou a criada pelo corredor escuro que terminava em uma imponente porta dupla. Era sua última chance de escapar. Assim que entrasse… e sabia que ele estava lá dentro… Uma vez fechada a porta… Que tipo de aposento era aquele? O que pensava a sorridente criada a seu respeito? Estaria enojada? Apática? Quanto recebia do visconde para guardar segredo sobre sua opinião? A governanta mantinha a porta aberta e esperava paciente, e Virgínia deu o passo crucial. Assim que passou pela soleira, a porta foi fechada e o silêncio a envolveu como um manto opressor.


	9. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO VIII**_

Draco estava sentado perto da lareira. Havia um copo vazio sobre a mesa a seu lado, e foi com desinteresse que ele reconheceu sua presença. Depois, usando apenas dois dedos, ele a chamou para perto. Virgínia deu alguns passos para o interior do aposento, uma pequena sala de estar. De repente ele se levantou e caminhou em sua direção. Queria agredi-lo e gritar, acusá-lo de crueldade por tê-la obrigado a abdicar do orgulho e do auto respeito… mas permaneceu imóvel. Forçar os olhos a encontrar os dele foi um grande esforço.

— Vejo que está de luto — ele comentou, apontando para o casaco preto que a cobria. — E sei que não é por seu marido. Seria por mim?

Virgínia não respondeu. Sustentando o olhar intenso, experimentou uma pequena satisfação por seu gesto de rebeldia ter sido notado. Nunca mais usaria cores ou roupas atraentes.

— Está com fome?

Ela fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

— Gosta da casa?

Virgínia assentiu.

— Como sabe? Ainda não viu o suficiente para responder.

Silêncio.

— Ficou muda, ou não sou digno de suas respostas?

— Precisamos mesmo conversar?

— Sim.

— Nesse caso, eu falarei. Diga-me o que quer ouvir. O que for necessário para agradá-lo, Lorde Malfoy.

Ele sorriu… uma distorção dos lábios que não traduzia humor.

— O que eu quero ouvir? Bem, gostaria de saber por que renegou nosso acordo. Lembro-me de que apontou a necessidade de parceiros comerciais honrarem suas palavras.

Silêncio. Draco ergueu as mãos e, sem dizer nada, livrou-a do casaco e da boina preta, que jogou sobre uma cadeira.

— Sente-se — ordenou, indicando o sofá ao lado do fogo. Ela se acomodou na cadeira mais distante da lareira.

— Não está sendo muito sensata. Devia me agradar, não? E quero que se sente a meu lado e explique que vantagens tirou de sua mentira.

Era impossível conter os soluços que brotavam de seu peito. Num movimento brusco, Draco tomou-a nos braços e a colocou em pé, apertando-a contra o peito. Não podia desmoronar! Não tão depressa… Preservaria o espírito, mesmo que perdesse todo o resto.

— Virgínia, escute…

E ele ainda ousava confortá-la! Livrando-se do abraço, recuou um passo e cerrou os punhos. E foi então que, através das lágrimas, notou a tristeza no rosto de Draco. Se sua inocência não o detivesse, se mesmo assim ele insistisse em mantê-la naquela casa… Havia algo que tinha de saber. Seria seu único consolo.

— Vai sustentar minha família e manter Potterfild?

— Sim, apesar de ter mentido para mim. E já que tocamos no assunto… Achou mesmo que seria capaz de enganar-me com um truque tão óbvio?

— Sim… não. Não sei. Não tem importância.

— Não?

— Não.

Draco caminhou até ela e segurou sua mão, levando-a ao corredor, de onde passaram a outro aposento.

A sala de jantar era imensa, e sobre a mesa havia duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho.

— Obrigada, mas não quero beber nada.

— Beba, vai lhe fazer bem! Draco encheu uma taça para ela e uma para ele.

Virgínia olhou para a taça de vinho ponderando se deveria beber ou não. Concluiu que era melhor beber, assim quem sabe não sentisse tanto a dor da vergonha que tomaria conta dela em breve. Virou a taça e de uma única vez esvaziou-a.

— Quero que você relaxe. Draco disse enquanto enchia novamente a taça da ruiva a sua frente. Virgínia esforçando-se para não pensar no que a esperava.

Alguns longos e silenciosos minutos depois, Draco havia esvaziado duas taças de vinho, juntamente com Virgínia. Ela trazia o rosto avermelhado e o corpo quente, devido à quantidade de vinho que havia tomado. Ela parecia não estar mais tão nervosa. Draco a observava fixamente. Ali estava a mulher que por tanto tempo desejara, a única que amara e com quem havia feito planos, mas que o havia abandonado e casado com outro, seu primo distante. Pensar nisso o inspirou certa raiva e ele levantou-se disposto a concluir o acordo firmado e possuir aquela mulher até que se fartasse. Segurou Virgínia pelo braço e levou-a por um corredor, onde ao final, havia uma grande porta.

Passando pela porta Virgínia pôde ver um cômodo elegantemente decorado, com móveis luxuosos e entre eles, uma grande cama de casal com lençóis brancos, de cetim. Draco fechou a porta atrás deles. Então ela soube que estava acabado, não havia mais para onde fugir, não havia como escapar. Sentiu a mão do visconde subir por seu braço e pousar em seu colo, acariciando-o. Prendeu a respiração. Ele prosseguiu pelo seu pescoço e tocou seu rosto, forçando-a a olhá-lo. Beijou-a. Um beijo agressivo, violento, possessivo. Puxou-a pela cintura para mais perto e apertou-a contra seu corpo e contra a porta. Virginia pensou em relutar, mas sabia que não tinha como evitar, estava consumado, apenas deixou-se guiar por ele, beijando-o de maneira fria e dolorida.

Draco fingiu não perceber que ela se forçava a beijá-lo, tudo o que mais queria era tê-la e essa era a chance. Ele desencostou Virginia da porta e foi guiando-a lentamente até a cama. O corpo dela tremia. Ele mantinha o beijo. Antes mesmo de chegarem ao lado da cama, Draco já havia se despido e despido Virgínia. Deitou-a sobre a cama e observou-a. Quanto ela era linda e perfeita! Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e algumas tímidas lágrimas escapavam.

Virgínia sentiu quando fora despida. Sentiu os toques dele. Sentiu seu olhar sobre seu corpo e timidamente chorou, pequenas lágrimas angustiadas por estar entregando-se a um homem que não a amava, que fazia dela uma prostituta. Saber que o homem que a humilhava e deflorava era o mesmo que ainda amava em seu coração era impossível de esquecer, era doloroso demais.

Draco beijou-lhe o corpo, sentindo a pele macia e cheirosa dela. O desejo de possuí-la só aumentava e então ele encaixou-se entre as pernas dela. Penetrou-a. Virginia sentiu a dor invadir-lhe. Instintivamente ela abriu os olhos, encarando-o, e levou as mãos às costas dele, cravando as pequenas unhas. O gesto dela só o enchera mais de vontade e ele perdeu o controle, alucinado pela sensação de tê-la, de possuí-la, por orgulho, por desejo, por prazer, por amor, por vingança.

Chegou ao seu limite e deixou-se cair ao lado dela. Sentiu satisfação por tê-la feito voltar atrás na proposta, tê-la feito sua depois dela tê-lo rejeitado. Virginia ainda tremia, nua sobre a cama, chorando timidamente, estava acabado. Queria fugir. Queria morrer.

Draco levantou-se, recolhendo suas roupas e saindo do quarto em seguida. Faria com ela o mesmo que fazia com todas as suas amantes. Ela não seria diferente. Ele iria embora.

Virginia levantou-se rapidamente. Pegou suas roupas no chão e caminhou até o lavabo. Iria lavar-se, tencionava tirar a mancha suja da desonra sobre seu corpo.

Draco estava no escritório. Não estava de um todo feliz. Agora pensava que tinha obrigado-a a fazer algo que ela não queria, que havia comprado-a como o pai dela dissera que faria 7 anos atrás, que havia feito dela uma prostituta. Sentiu-se mau e egoísta. Arrependido. Decidiu ir até o quarto dela, pediria perdão, faria o possível para ela desculpá-lo.

Entrou no quarto e viu que ela não estava. Por uns instante pensou que ela havia fugido e então ouviu um barulho que vinha do lavabo. Ela estava lá. Olhou para a cama, onde a pouco havia estado com ela. Os lençóis bagunçados. Uma mancha sobre um deles. Aproximou-se. Observou de perto. Sangue. Ele tinha-a machucado. Mas como? Não podia ser. Impossível. A compreensão tomando conta dele. Angústia. Draco estava imóvel. Podia sentir o sangue gelando nas veias. Era impossível. Mas… a verdade estava bem ali, diante de seus olhos.

Virgínia terminou de lavar-se e vestir-se. Observava-se diante do espelho. Tinha no colo alvo algumas marcas vermelhas que o visconde havia deixado. Prendeu os cabelos e saiu. O rosto abatido. Uma tristeza enorme tomando conta dela. Não tinha mais dignidade. Uma parte de si havia morrido.

Draco a viu sair do banheiro. Tinha o rosto pálido e aflito. Quanto sofrimento havia causado a ela?

— Você era… virgem? — perguntou com um fio de voz.

O movimento afirmativo de cabeça confirmou seus temores.

— Está me dizendo que foi casada durante sete anos sem nunca ter consumado a união?

— Sim. Harry era meu amigo. Tivemos uma relação incomum, um casamento que contrariava as convenções. – Ela tinha a voz fraca.

— Mas você o amou…

— Ele era bom e decente. Sim, eu o amei. Harry foi o pai que sempre desejei e nunca tive. E ele me amou como uma irmã. Não havia paixão entre nós. Era apenas o amor puro de irmãos e amigos, como nunca tive com Ron. Pode ir embora agora, Lorde Malfoy? Quero ficar só.

Ele foi apoiar as mãos no mármore sobre a lareira.

— Não me chame assim, Virgínia. — E virou-se como se despertasse de um transe. — Quantas pessoas sabem que está aqui?

— Apenas Matilda. Disse a meu paique viria a Londres, mas ele já deve ter esquecido.

— Vai ter de voltar para casa sem que ninguém saiba que esteve aqui.

— Seus criados me viram…

— Esqueça. Eles são muito discretos.

— Sim… entendo…

— Não, você não entende. Você não ficará aqui, irá embora, para sua casa. A viagem de volta é longa, e quero que coma alguma coisa antes de partir.

Draco segurou a mão dela e levou-a ao corredor, Chegaram a cozinha.

— Obrigada, mas não quero comer nada. Prefiro partir imediatamente porque, como disse, a viagem é longa e…

— E teremos de realizar a jornada no meio da noite. Por isso vamos comer.

Draco ordenou aos empregados que servissem uma sopa e vinho.

Virgínia sabia que seria inútil contrariá-lo. Depois… De repente, uma constatação tomou corpo em sua mente. Ele dissera que _teriam, _de viajar… Pretendia acompanhá-la até sua casa? Ou apenas aproveitaria para voltar a Wiltshire sem ser visto? Confusa, só se deu conta de que esvaziara mais um copo de vinho ao sentir o calor no rosto. A bebida a aquecera e acalmara, e sentia-se até capaz de comer. Precisaria de forças para suportar a longa noite na estrada e dor de pensar no que havia acontecido.

— Já terminou de comer? - Virgínia assentiu e tentou sorver a bebida da taça, mas descobriu que ela estava vazia.

— Acho que já bebeu demais — o visconde comentou.

Ele chamou o mordomo, que recebeu instruções claras para preparar o coche. Draco pediu licença para ausentar-se por alguns minutos e retornou com o casaco e a boina de Virgínia e uma pistola. A arma a encheu de medo.

— Para que vai levar uma pistola?

— Por medida de precaução. — Ele a envolveu com o casaco tomando o cuidado de ampará-la, uma vez que Virgínia mal conseguia manter-se em pé. Tentou ajeitar a boina sobre sua cabeça, mas, frustrado, jogou-a sobre uma cadeira. — Não gosto mesmo dela. — E tomou-a nos braços.

— Posso ir caminhando, Draco — ela protestou, apesar de apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto bocejava.

— Diga outra vez.

— Posso…

— Não! Quero que diga meu nome. — E beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios antes de acomodá-la no coche.

— Lorde Malfoy? — ela indagou confusa, sem entender por que o homem era gentil agora, depois de tê-la desonrado.

Sozinha no interior do veículo, ela abriu a janela para respirar o ar da noite e viu que Draco e os cavalariços conversavam perto dos animais. Depois de examinar o tambor da pistola, o visconde guardou-a no bolso interno da capa. O ar frio dispersara parte do torpor, e Virgínia tentou entender como fora parar no interior de um coche, se a última coisa que se lembrava era de ter tomado sopa com uma colher de prata. Estava a caminho de casa! Sim, era isso. E Draco aproveitaria o veículo para voltar a Wiltshire. Notando que ele se aproximava, acomodou-se no interior do coche e esperou.

— Parece ter recuperado a sobriedade, Virgínia — o visconde comentou ao acomodar-se a seu lado. Ele estava sério e distante.

— Sim, estou melhor.

Atravessaram as ruas desertas numa velocidade espantosa, e um vento gelado e cortante penetrava pelas frestas das janelas.

— Está com frio? — Draco perguntou ao vê-la ajeitando o casaco.

— Um pouco. — Quanto tempo levariam até Witshire? Podia notar que haviam ultrapassado os limites da cidade, porque a paisagem era rural.

Distraída com os próprios pensamentos, não previu o movimento que terminou por envolvê-la em braços fortes e musculosos.

— Não! – Ela afastou-se dele, indo sentar do outro lado do banco.

— Virgínia... – ele tentou abraçá-la.

— Não! — protestou.

— Por que não?

— Deixe-me em paz, pelo menos esse resto de noite visconde, serei sua até que se enjoe e receba cavalos por mim, mas por favor, apenas por hoje...não quero passar por tudo outra vez...não... – Ela chorava soluçando.

— Virgínia, me perdoe. Logo estará em sua casa... E não me verá nunca mais.

Virgínia não mais ouvia. Aninhou-se no banco e fechou os olhos. Tentava não pensar no que havia passado e dormir um pouco. Estava cansada.

Quando chegaram a Potterfild, Draco acomodou-a sobre a cama no quarto simples e beijou-a nos lábios, apesar do olhar atento do criado. Seria impressão, ou o homem o tratava como se fosse um bandido? Não tinha importância, trataria de ignorá-lo.

— Onde posso acomodar-me para passar o resto da noite? — indagou.

Neville não podia acreditar no que via e ouvia. Então Parvati estivera certa! O homem coagira sua bela senhora a ceder a seus impulsos em troca do dinheiro necessário para o pagamento das dívidas. E não só isso, mas a devolvia depois de uma única noite como um fardo sem utilidade! Oh, como gostaria de poder esganá-lo com as próprias mãos. A Sra. Potter estava inconsciente, visivelmente embriagada, talvez sem ter se dado conta da degradação a que fora submetida. Melhor assim. Em algumas ocasiões, a inconsciência era uma bênção.

— Não temos nenhuma cama pronta — disse com insolência. — A única cama disponível fica no quarto do pai da Sra. Potter. Às vezes ele precisa de companhia durante a noite.

— Bem, leve-me até lá — Draco exigiu, imaginando se o estábulo não seria mais agradável.

O visconde mudou de posição, tentando encontrar algum conforto na cama estreita e dura. Um vulto ao lado da cama chamou sua atenção e ele virou a cabeça. A imagem do homem magro e transtornado o fez sentar-se na cama.

— Quanto?

— Quanto… o quê? — o visconde repetiu confuso.

— Quanto está disposto a pagar por minha filha? — Arthur Weasley esclareceu.

— Quanto quer por ela? — A situação seria hilária se não fosse trágica. Abusara da única mulher que amou na vida, forçando-a a deitar-se com ele por dinheiro, por orgulho. Depois foi recebido por um criado maluco que se mostrara pronto para agredí-lo, tal a intensidade de sua ira. E agora estava diante de um velho maluco que queria vender a própria filha, por quem sentia uma paixão tão forte...

— Cinqüenta e cinco libras.

— Por que essa quantia?

— Para comprar cães de caça — o homem respondeu, irritado por ter de dar tantas explicações. — Quero ir caçar esta manhã, e preciso de bons cães. Pode me acompanhar, se quiser.

— Oh, sim… Obrigado.

— Por nada. Você parece ser um bom homem. Suponho que deva retribuir sua bondade revelando a verdade. Minha filha é uma linda mulher… mas é uma prostituta.

— O quê? – Draco espantou-se.

— Sim, é uma desgraça — Arthur reconheceu com tristeza. — Mas ela foi seduzida por um vilão. O sujeito fez de tudo para arruiná-la. Tal era seu poder sobre minha filha… e a vergonha que recaiu sobre ela… que tive de mandá-la para fazer os votos… esfriar a febre e implorar pelo perdão de seus pecados.

— Fazer os votos?

— Suponho que ela ainda esteja lá… no Convento das Irmãs de Misericórdia em Baldock. Não… não… Às vezes fico confuso e esqueço… Harry foi buscá-la. Ele prometeu que a educaria por mim, como um irmão. Só uma menina muito má pode causar tanta dor ao próprio pai. Você é o tipo de homem capaz de mantê-la dócil e serena. Não é como aquele outro… Sempre envolvido em brigas e escândalos amorosos, filho de pais tão degenerados… Mas ele era elegante e tinha boa aparência. É melhor tomar cuidado, porque o homem é persistente e pode voltar.

Um momento mais tarde, Arthur Weasley dormia profundamente em sua cama. Draco levantou-se e aproximou-se da janela. Pensativo, refletiu sobre o que acabara de ouvir, certo de que tudo fora apenas um delírio senil. Se as conseqüências houvessem sido tão drásticas, Virgínia o teria encontrado. Mas, duas semanas depois de ter sido banido de Londres, partira para solo estrangeiro. Era inútil. O passado devia ser esquecido. De que adiantava reviver toda a dor? Especialmente agora, quando a tinha magoado de tal forma que não havia futuro nenhum pela frente. Relutante, apanhou a capa e o chapéu que deixara sobre uma cadeira na noite anterior e cobriu as roupas amarrotadas. Deviam ser cinco horas da manhã, mas a luz pálida do novo dia iluminava o corredor. Olhou para a porta do quarto de Virgínia e viu o vulto avantajado do criado que o recebera na noite anterior. O homem dormia sentado em uma cadeira, os braços cruzados sobre o peito numa postura beligerante. Draco aproximou-se com passos silenciosos. O empregado devia ter passado toda a noite em vigília. Leal e protetor. Gostava disso. Mas era incompetente… e essa era uma característica que o desagradava. Com cuidado, abriu a porta do quarto alguns centímetros e fechou-a novamente, produzindo um estalido. Neville levantou-se de um salto, lançando a cadeira para trás.

— Adeus… — Draco disse, ajeitando a capa sobre os ombros. Depois arrumou os punhos da camisa e seguiu na direção da escada.

Quebraria todos os ossos de seu corpo… um a um… pensou Neville.

Mais tarde Virgínia despertara confusa com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Teria sido apenas um pesadelo?

— Tem certeza de que não há nenhum recado, Neville? — Virgínia repetiu ofegante e inquieta.

— Não, senhora… Nenhum — Neville afirmou, prometendo a si mesmo que cortaria aquela cabeça arrogante e a lançaria aos corvos.

— O visconde não disse nada antes de partir?

— Bem, ele disse... Adeus... Mais nada.

— Adeus… Está bem, obrigada, Neville. Por favor, providencie mais lenha para a sala matinal. Depois, leve meu pai para tomar um pouco de sol.

Neville inclinou a cabeça acatando as ordens de sua senhora, mas era impossível não notar o rosto pálido. Iria a Londres, se fosse necessário, e mataria o suíno. O bastardo não só seduzira e abandonara aquela mulher maravilhosa, como não tivera as maneiras adequadas para agradecer pela hospitalidade antes de voltar à cidade e entregar-se novamente a seus prazeres.

— Não fique tão nervosa, Virgínia. — A voz fraca de seu pai ecoou perto da janela assim que Neville deixou a sala de jantar.

— Não estou nervosa.

— Aquele cavalheiro desconhecido que passou a noite em meus aposentos só se ausentou para tratar de negócios. Ele vai voltar.

— Ele disse isso? Falou com ele?

— É claro que sim. Ele foi resolver um assunto para mim.

— Um assunto?

— Sim. Ele foi comprar cães para que possamos caçar juntos. - Virgínia fechou os olhos, contendo o desespero e a decepção.

Sentia-se indisposta depois de todo o vinho que consumira, e nem mesmo o sono profundo de que só despertara às nove da manhã servira para ajudá-la. Parvati fora censurada por não tê-la acordado, mas jogara a culpa sobre os ombros de Neville, que dissera ter recebido instruções para não incomodá-la.

— Parvati disse que estava em casa… — Matilda comentou ao entrar na sala. Levando-a para longe de Arthur, ela baixou a voz: — Por que voltou tão depressa? O que aconteceu em Londres? Não pode ter sido descartada depois de uma única noite! E as dívidas?

— Fui mesmo descartada depois de uma única noite, tia Matty, creio que fui devolvida como um produto inadequado ou insatisfatório. Quanto às dívidas… — Olhando em volta, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas ou falar. Era impossível. Segurando a saia com mãos trêmulas, murmurou uma desculpa qualquer e saiu apressada.

Virgínia abraçava as flores e lutava contra as lágrimas. Por que sofria tanto? Então não conhecia o caráter do homem por quem chorava? Não lembrava do que ele havia feito? De quantos escândalos precisava? Quantas histórias teria de ouvir antes de acreditar que ele era mesmo um degenerado?

— Oh, Harry… — soluçou, inclinando-se para depositar as flores no túmulo. — Ajude-me, por favor. O que posso fazer? Não quero deixar Potterfild… e você…

— Nesse caso, é melhor pedir ajuda a seu amante — sugeriu uma voz feminina cheia de desprezo.

Virgínia virou-se e não reconheceu a mulher.

— Quem é você? O que quer?

Cabelos castanhos emolduravam o rosto iluminado por olhos igualmente castanhos e gelados. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito realçavam o formato exuberante dos seios fartos. A mulher devia ter vinte e cinco anos, talvez um pouco mais.

— Quem é você? O que quer? - Virgínia repetiu.

— Não conseguiu retê-lo por mais de uma noite?

Furiosa, Virgínia levantou-se de um salto.

— O visconde é parente de meu finado marido e tem direito à minha hospitalidade. Se já está satisfeita com as informações que obteve, por favor, vá embora. Está invadindo propriedade particular.

— Sou Angelina Johnson.

— E daí? O que devo deduzir a partir de seu nome? É mais uma das cortesãs do visconde?

— Ora, eu adoraria ser uma delas! Sou ambiciosa e sinto-me atraída pela aparência de Lorde Malfoy.

— Lamento, mas ele não está aqui. Vá a Londres ou Wiltshire e talvez você o encontre…

— Vou sim, quem sabe depois, mas agora... saiba que você me deve… — Ela apontou para o túmulo de Harry, mas a entrada repentina de Cedrico Diggory no terreno que cercava a capela e o cemitério a interrompeu. — Voltaremos a conversar — a mulher ameaçou antes de desaparecer correndo pelo vale que levava ao vilarejo de Ashdowne.

Trêmula e abalada com o confronto que, sabia, havia apenas começado, Virgínia preparou-se para mais uma situação desagradável. Era como se todos soubessem sobre o que havia acontecido em sua vida nas últimas horas, como se todos acreditassem ter o direito de humilhá-la por isso.

— Se veio falar comigo, Sr. Diggory, é melhor entrarmos. — E começou a caminhar sem esperar por uma resposta, sem se preocupar com o comportamento ríspido que não condizia com sua natureza doce.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Virgínia deu as costas para a janela da biblioteca.

— Não imagino o que o traz aqui, Sr. Diggory; não temos mais nada a discutir.

— Discordo Sra. Potter. Certamente poderemos encontrar um assunto de interesse mútuo. O banco me comunicou hoje cedo que o visconde Malfoy pagou definitivamente suas dívidas. Suponho que você tenha dado a ele o que ele queria porque agora Potterfild é sua.

Virgínia sentiu a cabeça rodar. Então não havia mais dívida, ele havia cumprido com sua parte no acordo. Sentiu-se mal lembrando da noite anterior e retirou-se sem dizer mais uma palavra ao advogado.


	10. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO **__**IX**_

Quatro meses haviam se passado. Virgínia estava sentada diante do túmulo de Harry. Pensava sobre sua vida, desde a infância até agora. Não havia perdido Potterfild, mas não tinha mais recursos para se manter. Esperava que Neville voltasse da cidade, onde tinha ido vender suas ultimas jóias. Sentiu-se enjoada novamente e levantou-se, caminhando lentamente rumo a casa.

— Por onde esteve? Sabe que não é bom ficar andando por aí no seu estado.

— Por que não tia? Não estou doente!

— Eu sei que não, gravidez não é doença minha filha. Mas você tem andado tão fraca, tão abatida.

— Não se preocupe tia, estou bem. Quando não me sinto bem não saio, a senhora sabe disso. Neville já voltou?

— Não. Mas logo ele chegará, tenho certeza.

— Espero que ele tenha vendido todas as jóias tia, precisamos muito do dinheiro.

— Ele vendou sim, você vai ver!

— Estou tão cansada minha tia...

— Vai ficar tudo bem minha filha, não se preocupe.

Virgínia levantou-se e seguiu com a tia para a casa.

Draco estava em seu escritório em Wiltshire analisando alguns documentos quando o mordomo anunciou Blaise.

— Meu caro amigo, como tem passado? Todos estão sentindo sua falta em Londres.

— Tenho cuidado dos meus bens. Perdi uma grande quantia a alguns meses atrás. – Draco respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos documentos que examinava.

— Sim, sei disso. Londres sabe disso.

— O que Londres sabe? – Draco parou.

— Que pagou a dívida da viúva Potter...E outras coisas.

— Essa gente fala demais!

— Você sempre soube disso, sempre foi o assunto preferido de todos.

— Que falem!

Draco voltou a olhar os papéis que tinha nas mãos. Blaise ponderou sobre continuar falando ou não com o amigo. Tinha ouvido umas histórias em Londres que achava ser do interesse do visconde, mas não tinha certeza se devia falar.

— Diga Blaise!

— Dizer o que? – o amigo perguntou surpreso.

— O que tem a dizer... Conheço você, sem que quer falar algo. Vamos diga logo!

— Virgínia... Você... Vocês foram amantes enquanto ela esteve em Londres?

— Por que essa pergunta? É sobre isso que estão falando em Londres? Que eu e ela fomos amantes enquanto ela esteve aqui? Isso já falavam naquela época.

— Sim... Comentam que vocês foram amantes enquanto ela esteve aqui e...

— E o quê?

— Você sabia que ela vendeu todas as suas jóias? O criado dela veio até a cidade vendê-las porque ela não conseguiu vender em Godric Hallow.

— Não tinha quem comprasse por lá?

— Tinha, mas não quiseram comprar.

— Não é do meu interesse o que a viúva Potter vende ou deixa de vender.

— Dizem que ela não conseguiu vender porque as pessoas não falam mais com ele em Godric Hallow, desde que... Ela se vendeu pra pagar as dívidas.

— Os comentários maldosos estão incomodando-a até lá.

— Sim.

— Lamento isso, mas não posso fazer nada. Agora se me der licença, preciso terminar de analisar todos esses documentos que estão sobre minha mesa.

Draco tentou não pensar nas dificuldades que Virgínia podia estar passando. Não poderia ajudá-la, afinal, ele era o motivo de sua desgraça. Decidiu parar de se trancar em casa e voltar a sua vida de antes. Iria hoje mesmo a Londres beber um pouco e se divertir com alguma mulher. Na verdade, já até sabia que mulher, Luna.

Foi até a Waitie's e jogou um pouco de carta com Blaise e outro homens. Bebeu um pouco e saiu de lá pra ir ver Luna. Blaise o acompanharia até lá e depois seguiria para casa, não queria estar com nenhuma mulher, estava apaixonado.

— Não acredito que a Parkinson te dispensou! – Draco ria do amigo, estava um pouco bêbado.

— Pois é. Ela disse que eu era igual a você e que não queria que eu fizesse com ela o mesmo que você fez com a Virginia.

— A culpa é minha então? Era o que me faltava!

— Elas são amigas desde aquele tempo. Parece que a mãe de Pansy tentou impedí-la de falar com Virgínia quando soube da gravidez, mas Pansy não lhe deu ouvidos e continuou escrevendo pra ela.

— Gravidez? Que gravidez? Passei tanto tempo ausente que não sei mais o que se passa em Londres? Pansy está grávida? Você é o pai?

— Não Draco! Virgínia está grávida, e todos dizem que você é o pai!

Draco sentiu o sangue gelar. Sua cabeça rodou. Não podia ser.

— O que você está me dizendo? Enlouqueceu?

— Não! É a verdade! Tentei te falar hoje mais cedo, mas você estava muito ocupado. O que dizem por aqui é que ela está grávida. Alguém viajou até Godric Hallow e soube da historia, por isso não falam com ela, por isso não quiseram comprar as jóias, por isso Pansy não me quer.

Draco foi para casa. Atordoado com o que ouvira de Blaise, ele precisava saber a verdade. Não era possível que ele tenha desgraçado tanto assim. Grávida! Não podia ser. Um filho, um filho fruto da violência dele contra ela. Não queria, não podia. Iria até Potterfild encontrar Virgínia.

Cedrico apareceu em Godric Hallow naquela tarde para atormentar mais Virgínia.

— Estou cuidando dos interesses de sua tia. Ontem ela me entregou algumas jóias que desejava vender, e hoje trago a boa notícia: o Escudeiro Lennox está interessado em comprar o anel de diamante e esmeralda para sua esposa.

— Mas esse é o anel de noivado de minha tia!

— Eu não sabia… Mas de qualquer maneira sua tia concordou com a transação. Vejo que realmente sua breve temporada em Londres trouxe conseqüências. Admito que estou surpreso. Esperava que fosse devolvida, mas não tão depressa como foi, e nem que ficasse nesse estado. O visconde está se tornando uma lenda…

— Se já concluiu seu assunto com minha tia, Sr. Diggory, não quero tomar seu tempo.

— A sra. Sweeting me convidou para jantar. Ela quer celebrar a venda doanel. Mas se minha presença a incomoda…

Virgínia empalideceu, corou, respirou fundo e saiu da sala com passos furiosos. O que havia na cozinha era insuficiente para produzir uma refeição decente para a família, e agora tinha de ocupar-se com um convidado desprezível. Neville ainda não havia voltado de Londres. Não tinham recursos. Não queria compartilhar a comida com Diggory, mas também não queria dar a ele a satisfação de saber que não tinham meios de acomodar mais uma pessoa à mesa. Na cozinha, Virgínia encontrou Edith, a cozinheira.

— Por que o fogo ainda não está alto? Onde estão minha tia e Parvati?

— Estou aqui há horas esperando por Parvati. Pedi a ela que fosse buscar um peixe no lago ou uma galinha do prado, e essa foi a última vez em que a vi. O que devo fazer, senhora, caso ela não retorne com uma ave ou algumas trutas? A sra. Sweeting disse que temos um convidado, e sinto-me tentada a ir embora daqui e procurar emprego onde meu talento possa ser melhor aproveitado.

— Os vegetais já estão preparados?

— Sim, mas…

— Temos urna torta de frutas?

— Sim.

— Então, só precisamos da carne. Não temos nenhuma sobra?

— Sim, um pouco de carneiro, mas não sei se é o bastante e não tenho as ervas para temperá-lo e…

— Eu vou buscar as ervas. Acenda o fogo!

Virgínia tinha a sensação de estar enlouquecendo aos poucos. A cabeça latejava por conta da ressaca, o estômago ainda sentia os efeitos do confronto com Sr. Diggory, e ainda tinha de ocupar-se com a desobediência dos criados. Mesmo que tivessem consciência de sua pobreza e da vergonha a que fora submetida, não podiam ter adotado uma conduta desrespeitosa e desleal. Onde estavam todos? Em resposta à pergunta silenciosa, Parvati surgiu na escada dos fundos da casa.

— Estávamos procurando pela senhora! O Sr. Weasley caiu da cama e feriu gravemente a cabeça, mas sua tia conseguiu acalmá-lo, e agora ele dorme. Estou indo buscar o balde para ajudar na limpeza, porque houve outro pequeno acidente. Deve ter sido o choque, porque ultimamente ele tem tido um controle perfeito de suas… necessidades.

— Meu pai está ferido?

— Oh, não, senhora.

Virgínia respirou fundo, engolindo uma gargalhada histérica.

— Obrigada, Parvati. Pode ir cuidar do seu serviço, por favor.

Sozinha, incapaz de controlar o pranto, ela continuou colhendo as ervas para a cozinha. Não era uma boa juíza de caráter, afinal. Chegara a acreditar que Cedrico Diggory fosse um homem bom e decente, mas o único homem digno de tal elogio estava agora enterrado no cemitério ao lado da igreja, sem poder ajudá-la.

— Não tem um jardineiro, Gina?

A voz quase fez parar seu coração. Julgando-se vítima de uma alucinação, ela se virou e viu a figura atlética parada na alameda que ligava o canteiro à casa. Descontrolada, correu em sua direção e começou a agredí-lo com os punhos cerrados, chorando e gritando palavras desconexas.

— Vá embora! Vá embora! É o que sempre faz, não? Sempre acaba partindo e me deixando sozinha!

O abraço que a conteve era tão apertado que mal podia respirar. Certa de que seria inútil lutar, cedeu à pressão das emoções e escondeu o rosto no peito musculoso, soluçando como uma criança assustada. As mãos que afagavam suas costas e as palavras doces de consolo causaram uma reação inesperada. Como se tivessem vontade própria, os braços enlaçaram o pescoço forte, impedindo-o de desaparecer novamente.

— Presumo que tenha sentido minha falta, Gina. Se soubesse, juro que a teria levado comigo ou teria vindo pra cá. Pensei que ficaria melhor sem mim que já te fiz tanto mal.

Ela era incapaz de falar.

— O que aconteceu?

Ela soltou-se do abraço.

— Preciso levar estas ervas para Edith. Temos um convidado para o jantar e já estamos atrasadas.

— Um convidado? Eu?

— Não… Mas também é muito bem-vindo, se quiser ficar.

— Eu quero ficar Gina, mas não só hoje, não só para o jantar, quero ficar pra sempre... Ao seu lado.

— Pensei que você havia voltado para Londres, para as festas, a bebida, as mulheres…

— Depois de tudo o que eu fiz a você meu bem, naquela noite, você não queria que eu houvesse partido para sempre?

— É claro. Quero dizer, não. Na hora sim, não queria ser sua amante, queria ser sua esposa, de conveniência, mas sua esposa, fazer o que era certo. E você me desprezou por eu ser inexperiente, por eu ser virgem...E depois você me fez cumprir minha parte no acordo e me abandonou aqui, como um fardo...e eu descobri que estava grávida...e...

— Oh Meu bem, falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. — Ele segurou a mão dela para levá-la de volta à casa.


	11. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO X**_

— Então ele voltou!

— E parece estar apaixonado por ela.

— Aposto que vai pedí-la em casamento!

Três pares de olhos espiavam pela fresta da cortina do quarto de Arthur Weasley.

— Esse tipo de homem não sabe o que é amar. Ele só se casará se precisar desse herdeiro — Neville opinou, contrariando as fantasias românticas das criadas. Ele havia acabado de chegar — O homem é um mulherengo mentiroso. E nossa ama estará melhor sem ele.

As duas se viraram e trocaram um olhar rápido antes de encará-lo.

— Posso dizer o mesmo de alguém que está bem aqui. E creio que é necessário alguém da mesma espécie para reconhecer um semelhante — Matilda disparou, deixando o quarto de cabeça erguida.

Neville ofereceu um sorriso pálido à noiva. Parvati retribuiu com uma careta desconfiada. Depois, exibindo uma postura tão altiva quanto a da Sra. Sweeting, ela também deixou o aposento levando o balde.

— Lorde Malfoy chegou e jantará conosco — Virgínia anunciou orgulhosa ao entrar na sala de estar. — Quero apresentá-lo ao Sr. Diggory, meu lorde. Ele é… é…

— Um homem bom e decente?

— Ele foi advogado de meu finado marido. Tia Matilda, pode servir o vinho enquanto a refeição é preparada?

Matilda superou o choque em alguns segundos.

— É maravilhoso vê-lo novamente, Visconde Malfoy. - Draco inclinou-se com exagero, zombando do cumprimento. Era evidente que não havia esquecido o último encontro com a Sra. Sweeting no baile de aniversário de Pansy.

— Vou ver como Edith está se saindo com o jantar — Virgínia anunciou antes de sair.

Na cozinha, ela depositou as ervas sobre a mesa e olhou para a cozinheira. — Sinto muito, mas temos outro convidado. Todos os empregados estavam reunidos no aposento, e a primeira a reagir ao comentário foi Parvati.

— Eu não disse?

— Neville, que bom que voltou! Por favor, providencie vinho e sirva-o na sala de estar.

— Senhora, talvez eu deva ir ao lago e pescar alguma coisa para o jantar.

— Parvati devia ter feito isso há horas! — Edith censurou-a.

— Sim, Neville, seria excelente — Virgínia respondeu com tom grato. — Parvati, sirva o vinho, sim?

—Enquanto isso, eu pentearei seus cabelos e escolherei um belo vestido para adorná-la – Disse Matilda.

O jantar foi perfeito. Tia Matilda operou um verdadeiro milagre no rosto cansado e pálido de sua senhora e, à mesa, Virgínia brilhava tanto quanto as velas nos castiçais. A comida também era deliciosa. Trutas regadas ao molho de mostarda fresca, vegetais grelhados, queijos e tortas para a sobremesa. O carneiro que restara do dia anterior fora regado com uma mistura de ervas e levado ao forno, e também havia uma galinha assada guarnecida com legumes. Os criados serviam com maneiras invejáveis e ar orgulhoso, e tudo corria muito melhor do que o esperado.

— A refeição estava soberba, Sra. Potter — Cedrico Diggory elogiou satisfeito. — Concorda comigo, visconde? Não vai ser fácil enfrentar a estrada gelada depois de um jantar como este. Onde pretende passar a noite?

— No Hotel Swan em Godric Hallow.

— Oh, mas podemos hospedá-lo aqui esta noite — Virgínia interferiu, temendo vê-lo desaparecer novamente. — E prometo um bom quarto e uma noite de sono reparador. — Percebendo que as palavras haviam sido mal interpretadas pelo advogado, cujo sorriso cínico tinha um milhão de significados odiosos, ela se corrigiu: — Quero dizer, mandarei Neville abrir um quarto e preparar uma boa cama e…

— Não creio que seja oportuno — Draco cortou com um sorriso doce.

Tensa, Virgínia esperou ansiosa, certa de que seu futuro dependia das próximas palavras do visconde. De repente se dava conta de que queria ser amada novamente, porque, ao longo de sete anos, não conseguira deixar de amá-lo. Preferia que ele fosse pobre, porque assim nada poderia prejudicar sua felicidade. Só precisava de amor e fidelidade…

— Dizem que uma associação tão próxima nas noites que antecedem o casamento não traz boa sorte aos noivos.

— Casamento? — Cedrico e Matilda repetiram perplexos.

— Virgínia e eu vamos nos casar. No sábado. Passarei amanha o dia todo na cidade cuidando dos preparativos. Oh, sim, já ia esquecendo… isto — Draco revelou, deixando sobre a mesa uma caixa de veludo que tirou do bolso interno da casaca. Sem pedir licença, ele segurou a mão de Virgínia e removeu de seu dedo a aliança de casamento, colocando em seu lugar o belíssimo anel de diamante. — Este anel simboliza tudo que lamento em meu passado e todas as minhas esperanças para o futuro.

— Que maravilha! — Matilda aplaudiu excitada. Cedrico acompanhava a cena com um olhar furioso.

— Meus parabéns. Imagino que queiram ficar sozinhos. — O advogado levantou-se.

— Sr. Diggory, por favor… Temos de resolver a questão da venda do anel de minha tia.

— Essa questão já foi resolvida, Sra. Potter. Obrigado pelo jantar. Quero partir antes que a noite se torne fria demais.

— Por favor, espere! — Virgínia levantou-se. — Minha tia está disposta a devolver o dinheiro da venda do anel. O comprador nem precisa saber que a transação foi realizada.

— A oferta éjusta, Diggory — Draco interferiu, colocando-se entre ele e a porta. — Cobrou comissão pela venda?

— Visconde, eu…

— O anel! — Draco exigiu, estendendo a mão aberta. O advogado devolveu a jóia que levava no bolso.

— Meu dinheiro?

Matilda correu ao encontro do trio enquanto retirava da bolsa um maço de notas. Cedrico partiu levando o dinheiro e uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

— Temo que nunca mais voltemos a vê-lo — Matilda observou com um sorriso largo. — Que dia! Bem, se me permitem, vou me deitar. Estou exausta.

Segundos depois, Virgínia e Draco estavam sozinhos na sala. Ele a pedira em casamento diante de testemunhas. Contrariando todas as expectativas, seu herói da juventude a resgatara de todos os perigos, afinal.

— Obrigada…

— É só isso que tem a dizer? Passei a viagem toda pensando se me aceitaria de volta, no que diria a você, enfrentando meus fantasmas e tudo que recebo é um obrigado?

— O que quer ouvir?

— Algo sincero e verdadeiro.

— Eu amo você, Draco.

— Tem certeza? Mesmo depois de tudo que ouviu a meu respeito? Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz? Não está confundindo amor com gratidão?

— Não. Se quer mesmo que eu seja sincera, nunca deixei de amá-lo. Nem mesmo durante os piores dias, quando tentei odiá-lo por ter me desonrado... Por acreditar que havia me abandonado…

A frase foi interrompida por um beijo longo e apaixonado. Quando Draco despediu-se prometendo voltar em dois dias para uma conversa longa e esclarecedora, Virgínia tinha a sensação de estar no paraíso.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo XI**_

— Trouxe um presente para meu pai? — Virgínia indagou incrédula quando ele voltou.

Estavam na beira do lago, estendidos sobre um cobertor depois de terem saboreado um delicioso piquenique. Draco mantinha os braços em torno de seu corpo e a aquecia com seu calor.

— Ele disse que gostaria de ter cães de caça, e os animais estavam abandonados na pousada onde passei a noite. Achei que o faria feliz com um presente.

— Oh, sim, ele está feliz! Como há muito tempo não ficava.

— E isso a faz feliz também. Para mim é o bastante.

— Oh, Draco! Sempre soube que era um homem bom e decente.

— Sim, eu sou. E por isso a levarei para casa agora, antes que não consiga mais conter-me. O casamento está próximo. Mais alguns dias… e estaremos juntos para sempre. Nós três, como uma família.

— Será a realização de um sonho — ela suspirou.

— Mas você parece preocupada. Há algo que queira me dizer?

— Sim… tenho uma pergunta a fazer.

— Pergunte tudo o que quiser. Prometo ser sincero.

— Conhece alguma mulher chamada Angelina Johnson? Ela foi sua amante, não?

— Eu disse que seria sincero. Angelina Johnson nunca foi minha amante, mas de seu marido.

— O quê?

— Exatamente, Gina. Angelina e Harry eram amantes.

— É mentira! — Livrando-se do abraço, ela o encarou inflamada.

— É verdade, Gina. Se aquela mulher não houvesse estado aqui, você jamais teria sabido. Só tomei conhecimento da ligação entre os dois quando estava analisando os papéis de Harry, verificando suas contas. Angelina foi parte de um acordo. — Draco não queria revelar detalhes, especialmente porque a mulher em questão também havia sido amante de seu pai. Tomara providências para que ela fosse recompensada, embora houvesse insistido em manter sua identidade em sigilo.

Podia ver o choque nos olhos de Virgínia. Descobrir que o marido não havia sido o homem perfeito que tanto idolatrara a feria; ela se afastava de seus braços por conta disso, e sua atitude o enfurecia.

— Angelina foi mantida por homens em Londres, mas eu não fui um desses tolos. Ela é irmã de Toby, o homem que tentou atacá-la e de quem a salvei.

— Não posso crer…

— Seu casamento era apenas uma fachada. Nunca foi mulher para seu marido. Por que está tão incomodada com a descoberta de uma amante? É infantil imaginar que Harry viveu como um monge.

— Não sou infantil. E sempre deixei que meu marido tivesse… amigas. Mas ele nunca quis conforto em outros abraços, embora jamais tenhamos falado sobre o assunto.

— E já que estamos falando sobre religiosos, seu pai mencionou que a mandou para um convento em Baldock há sete anos.

— É verdade que fui a um convento, mas não em Baldock, em Londres. — As duas semanas que passara trancada em uma cela ainda povoavam seus pesadelos.

Arthur Weasley dissera às freiras que sua filha cometera um pecado. A salvação de sua alma era imperativa, e assim tivera início um purgatório indefinido. No final do quinto dia de clausura, quando o corpo sofria os efeitos da fome e do frio, Virgínia percebera que o pior castigo era o isolamento, a ausência de qualquer compaixão ou conforto. Tremendo, Virgínia relatou seu suplício.

— A princípio meu pai simplesmente mandou-me para nossa casa. Quando percebeu que eu não estava arrependida e que jamais o esqueceria, ele me enviou para o convento. Mas por que quer saber disso agora, sete anos mais tarde? Não se incomodou com meu sofrimento quando escrevi suplicado por sua ajuda. Nem respondeu às minhas cartas antes de deixar o país.

— Cartas? Não recebi uma única linha depois de seu retorno a Londres. E não esperou muito para se casar com outro homem. Estava voltando para você, Virgínia. Havia jurado que viveríamos juntos, qualquer que fosse a reação de seu pai à minha proposta. Eu a amava! Devia saber que precisava de dinheiro antes de pedir sua mão novamente.

— Sim, eu sabia, e teria esperado por você, se soubesse que voltaria. Teria sofrido todos os suplícios, desde que tivesse ao menos um sinal, uma certeza de que não me considerava apenas uma paixão passageira. Escrevi dizendo estar disposta a fugir, a viver a seu lado em quaisquer circunstâncias… Sim, estava disposta a ser sua amante. Aos dezoito anos, meu amor e minha confiança eram tão grandes, que estava preparada para perder tudo: família, amigos, reputação… Mas não recebi resposta. Soube que estava viajando pela Europa. Enquanto eu sofria, você percorria o velho mundo. Não acreditei nos rumores sobre seu comportamento degenerado e devasso. Só recentemente…

— Recentemente passou a acreditar no que ouvia. Juro, Gina, que não recebi suas cartas. E quanto ao período que passei na Europa, posso garantir que não foi agradável.

— O que quer dizer?

— Voldemort recrutava mercenários dispostos a arriscar a vida atrás das linhas inimigas. Ele queria recuperar um general que havia sido aprisionado pelos franceses. Minha missão era resgatá-lo, se possível, ou matá-lo, se não houvesse chance de libertá-lo, porque o homem conhecia informações confidenciais. Três oficiais haviam fracassado na tarefa. O último foi mandado de volta ao acampamento dos aliados em vários pedaços. Os franceses estavam tão preparados para a presença de clandestinos em suas fileiras, que a batalha assumia ares de um jogo macabro. Lutar era a única coisa que eu sabia fazer. Precisava de dinheiro… muito dinheiro, porque só assim seu pai concordaria com meu pedido de casamento. Pretendia voltar para comprá-la… porque essa era a única solução. A recompensa era exorbitante. Dez mil libras. Lutei como um louco e corri todos os perigos, e quando voltei… Bem, lamentei não ter morrido em território estrangeiro. No dia em que aportamos em Londres, Blaise me falou sobre seu casamento. Tem certeza de que as cartas foram postadas? Você mesma as levou?

Virgínia estava confusa e chocada.

— Não… — murmurou. — Era impossível escapar da vigilância de meu pai. Tia Matilda não podia se aproximar de mim, porque, aos olhos da família, ela era igualmente culpada; uma acompanhante negligente que havia me dado liberdade excessiva enquanto freqüentávamos a sociedade. Harry levou as cartas e jurou que as enviaria.

Draco abriu os braços numa reação de incredulidade e desespero. A fúria em seus olhos era assustadora.

— Não… — Virgínia protestou. — Não foi como está imaginando. Harry nunca revelou nenhum desejo real de casar-se comigo. Ele só queria ajudar-me, porque era… — As palavras _bom e decente _não ultrapassaram a barreira dos lábios.

A prova da natureza carnal do marido ainda a aturdia. E a escolha que fizera era simplesmente repugnante. Draco a encarava em silêncio, esperando que prosseguisse com seu discurso. Ela respirou fundo.

— Harry sugeriu o casamento como um truque, uma forma de me tirar do convento. Meu pai já revelava os primeiros sinais de insanidade. Estava inflexível, e nada parecia capaz de demovê-lo da idéia de punir-me. A questão era simples: ou eu me casava com o filho de seu falecido amigo, ou ficaria para sempre no convento. Sabia que precisava de proteção contra a demência de meu pai. Harry havia jurado que nunca mais se casaria por amor, porque seu coração pertenceria para sempre a uma jovem moça que havia sido seu primeiro amor. Mas ele gostava de mim. Estava desesperada, sozinha, amargurada… Você não me queria…

— Nunca mais diga isso! — Draco abraçou-a com desespero. — Deus, eu sinto muito, Gina! Por tudo… Se soubesse que estava sofrendo, que me queria tanto, jamais teria partido. Teria ficado a seu lado mesmo sem dinheiro. Teria matado qualquer pessoa que se colocasse em nosso caminho… inclusive seu pai e Harry Potter. Também estava sofrendo. Quando voltei e soube que estava casada, deduzi que havia se dobrado às exigências de seu pai e esquecido nosso amor. Alistei-me no exército e quis morrer… e teria conseguido, não fosse por Blaise e sua vigilância constante. Sem essa amizade, não teria sobrevivido para assumir minha herança quando meu pai faleceu. Não a queria. Mas recuperar a fortuna e as propriedades dos Malfoy parecia um castigo, uma tarefa impossível, e por isso voltei para casa. Tudo que fiz, tudo que realizei, o grande espetáculo de poder e riqueza… foi por você. Para mostrar que tipo de fracassado você havia rejeitado.

— Oh, Draco, senti sua falta… Minha dor assustava Harry. Ele tentou consolar-me, mas não sabia como…

— Esqueça, Virgínia. Nenhum de nós teve culpa. Sobrevivemos a todos os horrores porque o destino decretou que teríamos nossa chance… nossa oportunidade. Não vamos mais falar nisso. Não há nada a lucrar no passado e no que não pode ser alterado. Quando penso que poderíamos estar casados há sete anos, com uma família numerosa…

— Esqueça, Draco. Você tem razão. É inútil pensar no passado. As cartas se perderam, e você mesmo disse que não queria uma família. Por falar nisso, você sabe que eu...

— Está grávida? Sim eu sei e eu menti quando disse aquelas coisas horríveis. Foi para puní-la, porque sofri ao ouví-la dizer que não me queria como um marido verdadeiro. Naquela tarde, quando esteve em minha casa propondo um casamento, eu a teria aceito sem pensar, desde que houvesse manifestado o desejo de viver realmente a meu lado, como marido e mulher. E sempre quis ter filhos com você, embora nunca tenha desejado um herdeiro para o título dos Malfoy. De fato, não sou um Malfoy. Sou um bastardo, e isso me faz pensar em ter filhos.

— O quê?

— Esqueça. Sugiro que use seu vestido lilás para o casamento. Não temos tempo para providenciarmos um vestido de noiva. — Draco levantou-se e caminhou até a beira do lago.

Depois de recolher as sobras do piquenique e guardá-las na cesta, Virgínia juntou-se a ele e segurou sua mão.

— Gostaria de ter minha amiga Pansy como dama de honra. Quem será seu pajem?

— Blaise está visitando os pais, portanto convidarei seu irmão, _sir _Ron. Espero que ele aceite. A propósito, terei de voltar a Londres antes do casamento. Existem assuntos que…

— Não quero que volte! E também não quero morar lá. Quero viver aqui em Potterfild. Se quiser, posso transferir a propriedade para o seu nome como um presente de casamento. Assim, não se sentirá preso a mim por questões materiais.

— Não me importo de sentir-me preso a você, sejam quais forem os laços. Mas não quero me sentir ligado a seu primeiro marido, por mais que ele a tenha ajudado. Se não quer viver na Mansão Malfoy ou em Wiltshire, construirei outra casa em Londres. Poderá visitar sua família em Potterfild sempre que quiser, porque estaremos próximos. Prometo manter a propriedade. Mas quero viver com você em um lugar só nosso.

— Wiltshire? Como poderíamos viver lá? Aquela casa não é mais sua!

— Aquela casa foi tomada pelo banco como pagamento de dívidas muito antigas contraídas pela família, mas eu a comprei de volta há quatro anos e dei para minha mãe. Eu a deixei retornar para o imóvel que herdou com a viuvez. Mas eu tenho outra casa em Wiltshire, construí nesse meio também, é onde fico quando não estou em Londres.

— Draco, aquela propriedade é encantadora!

— Talvez, mas não tenho boas recordações do lugar.

— Eu… gostaria de conhecer sua mãe.

— Não.

— Por que a odeia tanto? Permite que ela viva em sua casa, às suas custas, mas não faz segredo do desprezo que sente por ela. Tenho certeza de que ela o ama… a sua maneira. Afinal, é sua mãe.

Uma gargalhada sarcástica precedeu a resposta.

— Blaise teve oportunidade de conhecer algumas dessas _maneiras de amar _durante as férias escolares, quando se hospedava em nossa casa. Certa vez entrei no celeiro e os encontrei. Naquela época, já compreendia muito bem a chamada Cortesã Malfoy. Sabia que um garoto de quinze anos não tinha a menor chance de escapar de suas garras. Mesmo assim, eu o surrei. Quinze anos se passaram, e ainda sinto mais culpa por ter batido em um amigo do que por não manter contato com minha mãe. Meu verdadeiro pai, o Duque de Hawthorne, morreu no ano passado com setenta e um anos. Com seu dinheiro e sua confiança e com minha incansável ambição, provei ao mundo que posso ser o legítimo filho de um nobre, embora também seja filho de uma prostituta.

— Nunca mais viu sua mãe?

— Os vizinhos a descrevem como uma reclusa. Ela não precisa de mim.

— Draco, vamos nos casar. Um dia terei de conhecê-la.

— Esqueça. — Ele se virou e foi buscar o cesto do piquenique. Depois, segurando a mão dela, tomou o caminho da casa. — Por que não quer que eu volte a Londres?

Não manifestaria as suspeitas ciumentas ou o temor de que ele fosse atraído para a loira, Luna. Não confirmaria o que ele já sabia.

— Teme que eu vá ver alguém?

Virgínia assentiu; era verdade, afinal.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Gina.

— Não se incomode comigo.

— Tudo bem. Mas tem mais uma coisa que quero falar. Harry não deixou nada para a amante. Nada além de dívidas. Tudo que ela quer é um pouco de dinheiro. Eu cuidarei disso.

— Creio que ela espera que _você_ cuide dela.

— Precisa confiar em mim, Gina. Certa vez me disse que um marido deve ter o respeito da esposa, e quero conquistar o seu. Quero sua confiança e seu respeito, como você tem os meus.

— Pretende visitar Cheapside quando estiver em Londres?

— Quer que eu leve algum recado a Pansy?

— Draco!

— Não tenho mais ninguém para visitar naquela parte da cidade. Desde que esteve em Londres e em minha casa, a única vez que fui a Cheapside foi para a festa na casa dos Parkinson.

— Oh, realmente? E onde mais esteve?

— Em nenhum lugar. Já disse que você éa única mulher que quero, a única capaz de satisfazer-me. Trocar a capital por uma pacata vida no campo a seu lado é uma idéia tentadora.

— Nesse caso… — Virgínia sorriu, deixando-se abraçar. — Quero que leve uma carta para Pansy. Não creio que ela fique surpresa com a notícia, mas…

— Há algo no comportamento astuto da srta. Parkinson que fascina meu amigo Blaise. É melhor que eles não compareçam ao nosso casamento, ou a ocasião pode não ser tão calma e digna quanto quero que seja.

— Os comentários em torno de um enlace tão precipitado serão inevitáveis. Vamos escandalizar a sociedade. Afinal, Harry morreu há pouco tempo e eu estou grávida.

— Escandalizar a sociedade é minha especialidade, meu bem. E o que todos esperam de mim. De fato… não podemos esperar um ano para o casamento, como reza o protocolo. Até lá, você já terá o nosso primeiro filho e…

— Draco!

No sábado.

— Pode beijar a noiva — Alvo Dumbledore anunciou.

Virgínia recebeu o beijo terno do marido. Os recém-casados se prepararam para deixar a igreja ocupada por alguns poucos amigos e vizinhos. Do lado de fora, toda a população do vilarejo aplaudia, manifestando alegria pelo destino da senhora que, mesmo nos momentos de maior tristeza ou provação, nunca os abandonara, pareciam ter esquecido do escândalo da gravidez. Ao passar pelo pequeno cemitério onde enterrara o primeiro marido, Virgínia deixou sobre o túmulo o buquê do casamento. Perto dali, alguém observava a cena tocante. Uma ruga marcou a testa estreita e mãos calejadas ajeitaram os cabelos castanhos. Os olhos castanhos do homem eram atraídos pela figura vestida de lilás e pelo noivo alto e distinto que a fitava com adoração. O casal começou a caminhar na direção da casa. Os convidados os seguiam, e o estranho os observava. Quando o som de risos e conversa tornou-se apenas um murmúrio distante, o homem deixou a proteção do carvalho. Usando outras árvores e arbustos como esconderijo, ele correu na mesma direção do cortejo nupcial. A lua brilhava alta no céu, e a festa prosseguia animada. Apesar de ter sido improvisada de última hora pelo dono da pousada do vilarejo, que oferecera música e comida, a recepção não deixava nada a desejar. Empregados, convidados, inquilinos, e boa parte da população local continuava reunida no jardim de Potterfild. Mas algo intrigava Draco. Se o homem era tímido demais para juntar-se aos outros, por que não ia embora, em vez de esgueirar-se atrás de árvores e arbustos? Era estranho. Pediria a Longbotton que verificasse o desconhecido. Mas não em sua noite de núpcias. Nesse momento, tudo que queria era ter a esposa nos braços e dar vazão ao desejo que ameaçava enlouquecê-lo, dessa vez co o censetimento e a vontade dela. Às dez da noite, os convidados finalmente começaram a sair, _Sir _Ron convidara Arthur Weasley e Matilda para se hospedarem em sua casa até quarta-feira, e com eles iriam também os criados. Apenas alguns poucos empregados ficariam para servir o casal em Potterfild durante a breve lua-de-mel. Draco conduzia a esposa ao quarto depois de dizer adeus aos últimos convidados.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo XII**_

A Viscondessa Malfoy olhava para o céu escuro admirando as estrelas. Eram tantas e tão brilhantes… Como se todas houvessem se reunido para o dia de seu casamento. E agora, para coroar um dia perfeito, estava esperando pela chegada de seu marido no quarto que seria deles.

— Virgínia?

A voz rouca e hesitante a sobressaltou. Levando a mão à boca, ela sufocou um grito de pavor.

— P… pelo amor d… de D… Deus, n… não grite! Q… Quer que eu s… seja m… morto?

— Rupert… — ela murmurou incrédula. Não teria reconhecido o primo se o visse à luz do dia, mas a maneira como ele gaguejava era inconfundível, mesmo depois de onze anos de afastamento. — Rupert, é você? Por que não avisou que viria? Por que está se escondendo? E onde esteve durante todo esse tempo? Sua mãe vai ficar tão feliz! Ela acabou de partir para a casa de Ron, mas…

— G… Graças a Deus!

— Por quê? Rupert, o que fez durante todo esse tempo? Esteve no mar?

— Eu…

— Não importa. Hoje me casei com um homem maravilhoso, alguém que quero que conheça. Oh, não imagina como estou feliz com sua presença.

— Posso perceber — comentou uma voz sarcástica.

— Oh, aí está você, Draco. Íamos mesmo procurá-lo.

— Realmente?

— Sei que isto parece bizarro, mas…

— Pelo contrário, minha querida. Este é o tipo de cenário a que estou habituado. Cresci vendo estranhos pulando as janelas dos quartos em Wiltshire. Não vai nos apresentar, Virgínia?

— Sim, sim, é claro — ela concordou confusa. — Este é Rupert Sweeting, meu primo. Ele acaba de chegar. Tia Matilda partiu sem saber que o filho estava aqui. Oh, ela vai ficar muito perturbada!

— Posso imaginar. Também estou perturbado… por ele não ter acompanhado a mãe. De qualquer maneira, imagino que seu primo tenha uma boa explicação para ter se escondido em seu quarto em vez de tornar sua presença conhecida. — A culpa era dele. Devia ter posto Longbotton em ação assim que vira o desconhecido atrás dos arbustos. Assim, não estaria tolerando aquela cena absurda. E em sua noite de núpcias! — Por que não vamos conversar no salão? Mal posso esperar para saber que grande catástrofe o trouxe aos aposentos de minha esposa.

Enquanto seguiam pelo corredor, Rupert gaguejou:

— P… prefiro falar c… com Gina a s… sós, m… meu lorde. O assunto d… diz respeito a s… seu finado marido.

— Os assuntos de Gina também me dizem respeito. Somos casados.

— Ele tem razão, Rupert — Virgínia confirmou quando entraram no salão. — Draco e eu não temos segredos.

— Roubei o dinheiro que devia ter sido usado para pagar a apólice de seguro do depósito incendiado — ele disparou sem gaguejar.

Virgínia franziu a testa. Depois, compreendendo o significado das palavras do primo, inclinou o corpo para a frente na cadeira.

— O quê? Roubou…

— Não s… sabia que seu marido t… tinha bens no d… depósito. Estava na m… miséria. Joguei um p… pouco e acabei perdendo o p… pouco que tinha. Fui t…. trabalhar no depósito como… como responsável pelas apólices, e não resisti à t… tentação. Pretendia d… devolver o dinheiro assim que me livrasse dos… dos credores, mas o incêndio… Tenho v… vivido escondido desde então. S… sinto muito, Gina… Vou devolver…

— Quantos séculos pretende viver? — Draco disparou impaciente.

— Rupert, tem idéia de quanto esse roubo nos devastou? — Virgínia perguntou em voz baixa.

— Eu… imagino. Devo ter causado um p… prejuízo de alguns milhares de li… libras,

— Quarenta. — Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Draco diante da expressão horrorizada de Rupert.

— Oh, não… Qual foi o verdadeiro custo disso tudo, Gina? M… mais do que simples dinheiro? M… mais do que Potterfild? Mais do que está d… disposta a pagar?

— Não! Rupert, o que importa é que seu ato irresponsável foi…

A voz de Matilda soou no corredor em meio a passos apressados. Resmungando uma blasfêmia, Draco saltou da cadeira e passou pela porta.

— Ah… ainda está em pé. Pensei que já houvessem se retirado — ela comentou. — Gina está no salão? O pai dela está criando problemas. Esqueceu os óculos e diz que precisa deles sobre a mesa de cabeceira, ou não poderá dormir em paz. Preciso entrar e… Rupert!

Quinze minutos mais tarde, depois de elogiar o bom senso do filho por ter retornado exatamente no dia das bodas da prima, Matilda partia em companhia de Rupert como se o houvesse visto no dia anterior, sem perguntas ou exigências. Ansioso para escapar da ira do Visconde Malfoy, o rapaz a seguiu sem protestar. Sozinhos, Draco e Virgínia ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se não soubessem o que fazer. Ela foi a primeira a reagir.

— Draco, eu peço desculpas pelo comportamento inoportuno de meus familiares. E pelo roubo que, em última análise, causou um prejuízo de quarenta mil libras em suas finanças. Estou tão envergonhada!

— Sou eu quem devo pedir desculpas. Por um momento, quando vi aquele homem em seu quarto, pensei que…

— Estou começando a lamentar o fato de não tê-lo agredido. Ele bem que merecia… Oh, eu sinto muito, Draco! Rupert arruinou nosso dia perfeito.

— Mas ainda temos a noite… e ela será mais do que perfeita. Mas antes de nos retirarmos, quero que saiba que sinto muito orgulho de ser seu marido. A aflição de seu pai, a insensatez de sua tia… E quando Harry também adoeceu, deve ter sido um inferno. E você nunca os abandonou. Sinto-me envergonhado por ter me afastado de minha mãe. Nunca fui um filho leal, e apesar de tudo… apesar de ela ter sido uma… Bem, ela é minha mãe.

Virgínia abraçou-o.

— Você é sempre tão honesto e generoso, Draco. Também sinto orgulho por ser sua esposa. E o amo como jamais imaginei que poderia amar alguém. Ou melhor… como sempre soube que só poderia amar você.

— Você foi a única capaz de construir uma ponte entre meu coração e meu instinto. Você é mágica, fascinante… Minha esposa. Minha mulher.

Ele a tomou nos braços para levá-la ao quarto.

— Por pouco tempo, meu amor. Em breve seremos um só ser. Em corpo, alma e espírito.

— Olhe para mim, Virgínia? Qual é o problema? — Draco perguntou ao ser atendido. — Está nervosa?

— Não. — Virgínia tentou sorrir, mas era impossível. Estava mentindo! Devia dizer a ele o que a aborrecia. Mas não podia. Tudo era tão perfeito entre eles.

No entanto, quanto mais tentava convencer-se da irracionalidade dos sentimentos, mais nervosa ficava. Os contornos do peito nu e musculoso perto de seu corpo coberto pela camisola de seda eram fascinantes e assustadores. Dedos suaves acariciavam seu rosto como antes, mas agora era diferente. Agora a carícia era apenas uma preliminar, uma abertura para… ela sabia o quê. E aí, ela percebeu subitamente, residia o problema. O que a perturbava era ignorar o que se passara com eles antes. Já haviam estado juntos, para cumprir um acordo, acordo estariam por dever conjugal. Dever era algo que Virgínia nunca antes deixara de cumprir. Meia hora antes, se havia deliciado com os beijos do marido no salão, e depois, quando ele a tomara nos braços e subira a escada, fora invadida por uma maravilhosa e envolvente mistura de prazer e expectativa. Só quando ele a deixara por alguns instantes para preparar-se a tensão a tomara de assalto. Havia ainda o primogênito que ela esperava. Draco presumia que ela havia superado a primeira experiência, mas ela estava longe disso. Mortificada e assustada, teve de reconhecer que não imaginava o que sentiria em seguida. Não queria as lembranças.

— Pode conversar comigo por um instante? — Perguntou com falsa leveza e um certo toque de humor, tentando ganhar tempo para superar as inseguranças. Amava o marido, estava certa de, seu amor e de sua paciência, mas…

— Agora?

— Temo que Rupert faça alguma tolice… Promete não dizer nada a tia Matilda sobre seus erros?

— Neste momento, sou capaz de prometer tudo que quiser, meu amor.

— Não estou brincando, Draco. Sei que ele foi irresponsável e egoísta, mas pensar que ele pode ser preso, ou…

— Está nervosa, Gina?

— Por outro lado, ele não pode escapar impune.

Draco beijou seu pescoço e ela fechou os olhos.

— Perdoe-me por ter obrigado você a se deitar comigo antes. Mas desta vez não vou machucá-la… Confia em mim?

Os olhos dela buscaram os dele.

— Oh, eu sinto muito, Draco! Não sei se sou capaz de esquecer o que se passou, o que você me fez sentir…

Draco acomodou-a em seu peito. Em silêncio, esperou que ela expressasse suas apreensões.

— Relaxe. Dessa vez faremos amor. E fazer amor não é apenas mais um dever a ser cumprido. É algo maravilhoso que um casal deve dividir. Como devem ser divididos outros momentos menos agradáveis. Prometi que estaria a seu lado cuidando de sua família, e essa promessa inclui o primo que acaba de voltar para casa. Ele não será preso, porque tomarei providências para compensar outras vítimas eventuais de sua passagem pelo escritório daquele depósito, mas não o deixarei escapar impune. Rupert vai trabalhar muito no cais, ao lado de Toby. Ser estivador exercita os músculos e deixa a mente livre para uma boa e profunda reflexão. Está satisfeita?

Virgínia sorriu e beijou o peito musculoso, sentindo-se tomada por uma ternura que era ao mesmo tempo doce e quente, como um fogo que brota tímido e vai aos poucos ganhando intensidade. Sabia que em breve seria incendiada por aquela chama que começava a arder em seu ventre.

Draco prosseguiu, depositando beijos delicados em todas as partes de seu rosto.

— Não se preocupe. Farei você esquecer a primeira experiência que tivemos.

— Draco!

— É verdade, Gina. O que eu fiz daquela vez com você foi sexo, foi encontrar alívio para certas urgências físicas em um corpo feminino, mas amor… É diferente. Todas as noites, todos os minutos de nossa vida serão novas descobertas, meu amor.

— Oh, Draco…

— Você ama minha honestidade… e minha natureza apaixonada. Deixe-se levar por ela.

Virgínia mal tomou conhecimento do ruído do tecido delicado sobre sua pele quando a camisola flutuou para longe de seu corpo. Uma umidade latejante entre as pernas ganhava intensidade, provocando tremores e um estranho torpor.

— Gosta de meus beijos, não? — ele murmurou, aproximando os lábios úmidos e quentes dos dela.

Virgínia assentiu, incapaz de pronunciar as palavras, ofegante e confusa.

— Vamos começar por aquilo que já conhece e aprecia… — Draco decidiu, capturando sua boca num beijo inebriante e sedutor. — Seguiremos em frente de acordo com o que nossos corpos pedirem… — ele concluiu eventualmente, retomando o beijo com confiança e entusiasmo.

Draco a observava vigilante, recompensando cada toque tímido com carícias delicadas, superando sua inibição. As mãos tremiam com o esforço de conter os impulsos. Tudo que queria era mergulhar naquele corpo e buscar satisfação. Tortura… Nunca houve purgatório que o escravizasse daquela maneira… que o enchesse de tão grande doçura. A primeira união física de sua vida que não era ditada pelo egoísmo. E provaria aos dois, a ele mesmo e à mulher amada, que jamais mentia.


	14. Chapter 13

_**CAPÍTULO XIII**_

— Obrigada, Neville. O Sr. Diggory já foi?

— Sim, senhora — Neville confirmou. — Ele disse ter vindo apenas para entregar isto aqui.

Virgínia sentiu uma profunda gratidão pela retirada estratégica de Cedrico. Ela e Draco quase não o viam desde o casamento. Tomando o pacote das mãos do criado, examinou-o curiosa. Assim que ficou sozinha, quebrou o lacre e rasgou o papel do embrulho. Os dedos se detiveram ao reconhecerem uma produção própria. Dedos trêmulos recuperaram as duas cartas que caíram sobre suas pernas. Ela desdobrou a única folha de pergamínho que as acompanhava. A caligrafia de Harry encheu seus olhos de lágrimas, e Virgínia dobrou o papel para impedir que a preciosa mensagem se perdesse em borrões incompreensíveis. Com alguma dificuldade, identificou através do véu da dor o nome e o endereço das cartas.

Draco Malfoy, Falconei's Mew, Wiltshire.

Também reconhecia aquela caligrafia, apesar dos sete anos que a afastavam da jovem sonhadora que a produzira. Limpando as lágrimas, começou a ler.

Então, minha querida, ele se casou com você? Creio que sim, porque deixei instruções claras para que Diggory só entregasse esta mensagem, a última que redigi, três meses depois de ter mudado de nome mais uma vez… e conquistado um título, espero. Se não cometi um erro de julgamento, estou certo de que o dever superou o temor e você o convidou para o meu funeral. Como conseqüência, agora já deve estar desfrutando da verdadeira felicidade que jamais pude lhe oferecer. Sei que só o amor pode torná-la uma verdadeira esposa; se posso reclamar algum mérito é o de ter sido um bom provedor.

Seu senso de dever para com a família não deve jamais empurrá-la para a busca da segurança em um casamento. Espero em Deus que esteja certo; essa certeza é minha única chance de paz…

Virgínia ergueu os olhos da carta para secar uma nova enxurrada de lágrimas. Depois, com um sorriso saudoso, retomou a leitura.

O propósito desta carta é pedir seu perdão. Como já deve saber, minha querida Gina, lamento imensamente ter mentido para você. Jamais enviei aquelas cartas. Eu as mantive comigo… e agora as devolvo.

Passemos aos motivos de minha terrível arrogância. A história é baseada em preconceitos e ganância. Defeitos meus, receio, não de meu primo que, à esta altura já deve saber, nunca foi meu parente de verdade. Ele é descendente de uma linhagem muito mais nobre que a minha.

Enfim, por razões que me envergonham, embora não sejam totalmente más, não queria que ele a tivesse naquele tempo. Apesar de sua defesa leal e inflamada, acreditava em tudo que ouvia sobre Draco Malfoy. Pessoalmente, não só o admirava por seus feitos escandalosos, como o invejava, como tantos outros homens. Mas me havia apontado guardião de sua virtude, de sua doce pessoa. Entregá-la a tal devasso ia além de minha coragem, pois, em alguns momentos, senti que era mais irmão que o próprio Ron. Mas agora, quando luto por ar e forças para concluir esta carta, lamento… oh, como lamento não ter deixado a vida ter seguido seu curso e permitido que seguisse sua intuição feminina com relação àquele homem. Porque, há três anos, com quatro anos de atraso, descobri que você estava certa. Ele é um homem honrado; e a ama de verdade. Entregá-la aos cuidados de tal criatura teria sido a atitude de um pai amoroso.

Nosso encontro foi repleto de dignidade… e contenção. Por parte de seu marido, infelizmente. Gostaria de ter os mesmos princípios. De minha parte, tudo foi apenas uma especulação gananciosa; tinha esperanças de obter lucro rápido trazendo bens orientais pela rota mais barata, usando embarcações inadequadas. A venalidade sempre leva ao desastre, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Tempestades contínuas marcaram a última viagem, e tudo que eu tinha a oferecer aos mercadores era um punhado de seda manchada e especiarias apodrecidas. A falência era certa, e tentar vender as mercadorias arruinadas se mostrava um exercício inútil. Seu marido arrematou meu estoque sem valor num leilão que, desesperado, decidi promover. Ele perseverou mesmo depois de eu ter encerrado os lances, certo de que sua intenção era zombar de mim e envergonhar-me diante daquela platéia ávida por acontecimentos chocantes. Esperava que ele retirasse a proposta depois de divertir-se as custas de minha desgraça. Mas Lorde Malfoy não olhou em minha direção uma única vez, nem buscou gratidão ou reconhecimento depois de selada a transação. Desde então, nunca mais conversamos. Mesmo quando nos encontrávamos por acaso, ele apenas acenava com a cabeça a fim de reconhecer minha presença.

Minha credibilidade e meu capital foram restaurados às custas do visconde, e todos os presentes especularam, mas não ousaram perguntar por que um financista tão bem-sucedido comprava destroços de um naufrágio. Refletindo muito, conclui a terrível realidade por trás de seus motivos, e desde então tenho sido consumido pela culpa. Ele ainda a amava, e era um sentimento tão incondicional, tão absoluto, que Lorde Malfoy garantiu-me abrigo e dignidade por conta dele. Deve perguntar a ele, Gina, minha querida, qual foi a utilidade daquela carga encharcada de água do mar…

As palavras elaboradas desapareciam de repente. Virgínia olhava para o papel; a força de Harry finalmente o abandonara. Ela se levantou e caminhou até a janela para observar a noite. Um sorriso distendeu seus lábios diante da visão doce. Seu pai e uma acompanhante. Eles caminhavam devagar, a mulher amparando seus passos com o braço em torno de sua cintura. Ela apontava a beleza das rosas sob um arco e Arthur virava a cabeça naquela direção. Ainda elegante e muito encantadora, Virgínia havia dito quando a sogra chegara na semana anterior para alguns dias em sua companhia. Draco respondera com um daqueles sorrisos resignados. Dois robustos labradores seguiam os passos de Arthur Weasley, como haviam sido ensinados. Fascinada, como sempre, Virgínia viu o marido chegando depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Era sempre assim. Naquela mesma hora, Draco passava pelos portões da propriedade e, acompanhado por Neville, caminhava na direção da entrada com passos confiantes e um sorriso entusiasmado, os olhos fixos na janela onde, sabia, ela o estaria observando. Virgínia foi encontrá-lo no estúdio, como sempre, debruçado sobre os planos do arquiteto. Depois de beijá-lo, ela comentou:

— Cedrico Diggory esteve aqui.

— Eu sei. Neville me contou.

— Ele veio trazer uma encomenda, mas não quis ficar.

— Por que será?

— Por que ele não quis ficar? Draco, você sabe porquê. Ele pensou que estivesse em casa. Quero que leia a carta que ele trouxe… É de Harry. — E deixou os envelopes sobre a mesa diante dele.

Depois aproximou-se da janela para esperar enquanto o marido lia a mensagem. Com os olhos perdidos no céu escuro e as mãos sobre a barriga de sete meses, soube o exato momento em que ele terminava.

— É verdade? — perguntou. — Você nos resgatou da falência há quatro anos?

— Sim.

Virgínia encarou-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Por que nunca disse nada? Podia ter me contado quando o encontrei em Londres.

— Foi só um impulso, uma tolice…

— Fez isso por mim.

— Sim, foi por você. Mas, na época, preferi não perceber, e Blaise, meu eterno companheiro, guardou silêncio.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Draco? Às vezes tenho medo de explodir com a força deste amor. E mesmo assim, sou capaz de amá-lo mais a cada dia. — Feliz, abraçou-o e beijou-o. Depois olhou para os desenhos espalhados sobre a mesa. — Quando acha que poderemos nos mudar?

— Gina, estamos apenas começando a construção! Além do mais, pensei que preferisse ficar em Potterfild.

— Mudei de idéia. E estou feliz por termos começado a obra pela ala oeste.

— Está? — Ele apontou para uma parte da planta. — Aqui teremos os aposentos dos criados, os quartos das crianças…

— Sim, eu sei. Se apressar os operários, essa ala estará habitável em… dois meses — Draco contou.

— Perfeito, o bebê chega nessa época — ela confirmou sorrindo.

— Quero que Blaise seja o padrinho.

— E eu quero que Pansy seja a madrinha.

— Pensando bem, prefiro uma vida mais pacata. Vamos convidar os Grayson.


	15. Epílogo

_**EPÍLOGO**_

— A casa ficou linda!

— Que bom que você gostou! Está toda pronta e no tempo certo.

— Sim, antes do bebê chegar.

— Podemos oferecer um jantar pra inaugurar a casa e...

— Sim podemos! É uma ótima idéia meu bem.

— Mas depois da chegada do bebê. Chame tia matilda, está na hora.

Draco, num misto de desespero e alegria chamou a tia de Virgínia, que estava na casa, já esperando pela hora do parto. Chamou também o médico e a enfermeira e ficou aguardando. Alguns longos minutos depois Blaise chegou com Pansy que por ironia do destino estavam juntos e já haviam até marcado a data do casamento para dali a dois meses... Parvati e Neville aguardavam no saguão, juntamente com a mãe de Draco e o pai de Virgínia. O silêncio era aterrador, Draco já estava preocupado com a demora quando ouviu um choro de bebê. Em seguida a enfermeira veio e anunciou.

— É um lindo menino!

Todos se encaminharam ao quarto onde Virgínia estava. Tinha o bebê no colo, um lindo menino, muito branco, com cabelos finos e muito loiros, olhos azuis bem claros que beiravam o cinza. A semelhança com Draco era inegável, era seu filho.

Draco sorriu feliz e sentou-se ao lado de Gina, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dela e beijando-lhe delicadamente os lábios. Olhou para o filho e sentiu tamanha felicidade que ele não conseguia exprimir. Virgínia estava igualmente feliz. Assim como todos no quarto.

Dois meses depois Pansy e Blaise casaram, tendo Draco e Virgínia como padrinhos. Tia Matilda tinha nos braços o pequeno Harry Weasley Malfoy, uma homenagem ao homem que os separou e os uniu novamente.

Draco e Virgínia viveram felizes para sempre com seu filho Harry, seus amigos Blaise e Pansy, e os demais familiares.


	16. Nota de agradecimento

Nota de agradecimento.

Agradeço de coração a todos que participaram, direta ou indiretamente, da construção dessa fanfic, frisando que os personagens não me pertecem e que o enredo é baseado em um romance que li.

Meu muito obrigada aos que leram e vão ler, aos que torçeram por sua continuidade, aos que deixaram reviews, aos que adicionaram nos favoritos ou alertas, enfim, a todos que acompanharam a fic. E um obrigado especial a Marcia B. S., Lady Aredhel Anarion, Denii Brandon Malfoy, Angel, Audrey W. Gailey, Helena Malfoy, Angel Lopes, LI_Sab, Luciel Black9, Helena Malfoy e Fernanda Waldorf por todo o apoio e pretígio que deram a esta fanfic.

Até a próxima.

Beijos


End file.
